La vida sin ti, Segundo acto
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: Después de que Marco adoptase a Luffy para sacar a Ace de la casa donde ambos vivían las cosas comienzan a complicarse, ¿De qué forma evolucionaran sus sentimientos con la vida diaria? la adolescencia, el comienzo de la preparatoria, encuentros y desencuentros, el primer trabajo y un engaño u otro… ¿Se justifica la ceguera por amor o felicidad? MarcAce Acelu Marclu, Au, yaoi.
1. La luciérnaga se había quedado atrapada

Resumen completo. Au. Moderno, Yaoi.

Años después de que Marco adoptase a Luffy para poder sacar a Ace de la casa donde ambos vivían con sus padres las cosas comienzan a complicarse, ¿De qué forma evolucionaran sus sentimientos con la vida diaria? Con nuevos cambios también llegan también nuevos amores, la adolescencia, el comienzo de la preparatoria, encuentros y desencuentros, las clases, los castigos, las peleas, el primer trabajo y un engaño u otro… no hay mas ciego que el que no quiere ver, pero ¿se justifica esta ceguera por amor o felicidad? Quizá la búsqueda de esto último sea lo más importante, o al menos, lo que desencadena todo lo demás.

Parejas [MarcoxAce][Acexluffy][Marcoxluffy]

Se irán añadiendo otros conforme aparezcan

Título completo: La vida sin ti, segundo acto (O la pequeña historias de cómo una estrella se creyó luciérnaga por miles de años hasta su irremediable implosión que le convirtió en agujero negro)

Aquí está por fin la segunda parte de la historia que le conté a un gato y que después el me conto… así se nos va la vida, haciendo un bosquejo de historia y luego añadiéndole detalles, después las historias crecen y se multiplican y tienen hijos y universos alternativos… y luego ya casi te sientes en marvel xD ok no, disculpen mis incoherencias, espero que disfruten esta segunda entrega.

* * *

Capitulo 1

La pequeña luciérnaga se había quedado atrapada en la red de una araña.

* * *

Más allá de lo que está bien y lo que está mal esta aquel concepto ambiguo y amorfo de lo que es la felicidad. Luffy era feliz. Al menos eso creía, Ace era feliz, por tanto Luffy debía ser feliz, eso era todo lo que siempre había queridos después de todo, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacio? De alguna manera sentía como si estuviera atrapado nuevamente, a diferencia de la casa de su infancia que le parecía en extremo obscura y solitaria y a donde no podías salir al patio a pesar de que la puerta nunca se hallara atrancada aquel recinto donde compartía morada con su hermano y el novio de este estaba lleno de luz, aquella luz sin embargo no lograba calentarle lo suficiente y el estar fuera de casa se convirtió, con los años en un mal habito que ahora le era difícil suprimir.

Solo podía estar en casa cuando esta estaba vacía… o cuando ya sea Ace o Marco no se encontraran, nunca con los dos, porque aquella luz cegadora de felicidad embriagante provenía de ese par y aunque bastante hermosa le resultaba imposible el contemplar, era como ver al sol directamente, debía sacrificar sus ojos si deseaba ver aquello, o quizá no sus ojos, si no sus sentimientos pues aun ahora con 14 años cumplidos el amor que le profesaba a su medio hermano no había cedido en lo mas mínimo, si acaso había cambiado para volverse un poco turbio pero en ningún momento había hecho otra cosa que no fuera aumentar, jamás disminuir, jamás.

Al entrar en la adolescencia había muchas cosas que comenzaran a cambiar, aunque ese cambio no se había sucedido de un día para el otro, no, probablemente había sido gradual y paulatino, pero como suele suceder con las cosas que cambian apenas un milímetro al día la diferencia no se nota hasta pasados los meses o incluso los años, la relación entre ellos tres distaba mucho de ser lo que en un principio, y aunque las paredes se encontrasen tapizadas de fotografías con rostros sonrientes casi le era imposible reconocer su propio rostro en ellos, no solo por que el cambio físico que había sufrido era grande, también había algo en su psique que había cambiado.

Si lo pensaba de manera detenida todo eso se debía a aquel estúpido beso que el idiota cara de piña le había dado cuando apenas rondaba los 11 años, vale que él hubiera sido un poco pesado al interrumpirles cada vez que estaban a punto de follar, y que quizá se le fueran un poco de las manos las travesuras que a veces le hacía al rubio pero no era para menos, aquel malnacido le robaba a su hermano en cada ocasión que podía y aquello además de fastidiarle le ponía en extremo celoso, mientras que con la palmera con patas Ace se besuqueaba incluso en la calle el tenia que conformarse con uno que otro beso furtivo que el otro pelinegro le regalaba después de mucho rogar y únicamente cuando estuvieran solos, completamente solos, de otros roses nada, ni pizca, o si los llegaba a haber después tenía que ver la cara de culpa de su hermano y aquello no le gustaba, no le iba a forzar a cosas que no quería, el no era como su madre, pero le molestaba bastante que a Ace parecía casi habérsele olvidado que existía salvo para regañarle por alguna travesura, que si no debía saltar desde el segundo piso hasta un trampolín que tenían en el patio, que si no debía rasurar a los gatos de la vecina, que si no podía llamar a marco "piña con patas" y así una larga lista de "que si no"s que iba día a día en aumento, no porque él fuera más travieso que un niño normal, si no porque esa era la única forma en que conseguía que el pecoso le prestase la mínima de atención, no quería ser un problema pero extrañaba las tardes a solas con su hermano.

Ace había vuelto al colegio, aquello estaba bien y todo, pero siendo reingreso y encima por su edad solo había conseguido cupo en el horario de la tarde con lo cual pasaba mucho menos tiempo con este y mucho mas con el rubio, aquello no le gustaba a ninguno de los tres, si bien su relación con marco ya no era tan pesada había ciertas cosas que no acababan de gustarle, como el hecho de que siempre quisiera acaparar a Ace en los pocos ratos libres en los que coincidían, pero a veces había que sacrificar ciertas cosas, además Luffy estaba consciente de que si Ace había decidido continuar con la escuela era más para complacer a Marco que por interés real. Otra cosa por la cual resentir al rubio.

Pero volviendo a la cuestión del beso, aquello sí que había saldo de la nada, al menos así lo veía él, aun no se explicaba como a Marco se le había ocurrido aquello.- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de participar?- por aquel entonces no había entendido bien aquellas palabras, aunque ahora cada vez que las recordaba se le subían los colores a la cara, la mano tosca del otro tras su nuca había sido tan cálida que casi quemaba y aquella sonrisa perezosa por algún motivo le había resultado atrayente, aun ahora no se explicaba bien lo que había sentido en aquel momento, su hermano estaba escondido bajo las cobijas, como si con eso no fuera a notar o a saber lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que entrase a su habitación, en ocasiones Ace le resultaba tan infantil que rayaba en lo molesto, pero también aquel era parte de su encanto así que no se lo recriminaba, lo importante sin embargo no era lo que su hermano estuviera o no haciendo bajo las cobijas, porque eso había pasado a segundo plano tras sentir los labios del rubio sobre los propios. En definitiva había sido una experiencia traumática.

Después de eso había dejado de molestarles por completo por un tiempo, de hecho al principio no podía estar en la misma habitación que el rubio sin sentir un montón de cosas extrañas, motivo por el que en cuanto este llegaba del trabajo se encerraba en su habitación sin salir de esta ni para comer hasta que llegase Ace de la escuela, ya por aquella época había comenzado a perder un poco de peso con la estúpida comida sana y el régimen de ejercicios que el rubio le ponía (por algo el trampolín, marco lo había comprado pensando que a Luffy le sería más fácil hacer ejercicios si estos resultaban divertidos, debía admitir que había sido una muy buena idea) pero nada demasiado drástico, después de aquel beso paso de pesar 65 kilos a solo 52kg en unos cuantos meses pues el rubio no solo había agarrado de amenazarle con repetir aquello cuando le molestaba en su "tiempo a solas" con Ace si no cuando desobedecía la dieta que se suponía debía seguir rigurosamente pues más que bien sabían él y marco que el pecoso le sonsacaba con dulces y otras chucherías al primer descuido, y sinceramente lo amaba cuando hacia aquello. Eso de la comida saludable no era lo suyo.

-Es solo un niño, no puedes limitarlo tanto.- escuchaba al mayor defenderle antes de que el rubio comenzara a enlistar todas las estúpidas enfermedades de folleto que la obesidad infantil podía provocar y después de mostrarle las estadísticas de diabetes, hipertensión y otras tantas cosas el pecoso admitía, de muy mala gana, no darle tantas harinas ni grasas… y la intención le duraba en promedio unos buenos y largos 4 días.

Tras aquel beso sin embargo incluso el pecoso había dejado de preocuparse tanto por él, sabía que su hermano era celoso en sobremanera, poco le importaba si Luffy había sido el causante o no de ese beso, después de aquel incidente no le había dirigido la palabra a ninguno de los dos por dos horas enteras, bueno, al menos cuando supiera del incidente, pues demasiado ocupado debajo de las cobijas aquel día ni se había enterado.

La ya vieja broma de marco de llamar a Luffy su "esposa" debido a los papeles de adopción que le habían dado la custodia del menor para sacarlo de la casa donde vivían Ace y él en nada le había valido en aquella ocasión, y si acaso había logrado enfurecer aun mas al pecoso, pero ya que sus celos en aquella ocasión tenían poco a nulo fundamento el incidente no había pasado a mayores, ¿Qué tan celoso podía estar alguien de un niño de 11 años? Aunque recordando una que otra cosa que aquel niño de 11 años y él solían hacer antes su mente no tardaba mucho en volar y volvía a molestarse un poco.

Uno de aquellos días el pecoso se había decidido a poner fin a aquello de una manera no muy sana pero que sabía por demás efectiva.- Lu…-era tarde, o quizá no tanto para un adulto, pero pasaban de las 11 y el menor ya estaba en cama, la presencia del pecoso en su habitación era algo raro, mas aun que este no prendiera las luces.- ¿Estas dormido?- había algo en la melosa voz ajena que le hacía adivinar la gatuna sonrisa, conocía aquel gesto de memoria y por un segundo dudo aceptar la implícita invitación, Ace era como una especie de droga para él, una que había tardado más de dos años en "sacar" de su sistema, y como cualquier droga las recaídas siempre eran peores, pero realmente necesitaba una dosis, solo un poco no haría daño…

-No, estoy despierto.- dijo por lo bajo, esperando que el otro no pudiera escucharle, rogando que si lo escuchara.

Por un momento no hubo otra respuesta más que el silencio, después el leve crepitar de su cama por el cuerpo ajeno sobre esta y la cálida sensación de la respiración del mayor sobre su rostro embriagándole por completo.- Eh extrañado un poco dormir contigo sabes… -una dulce mentira que no le costaba en nada creer, él le había extrañado cual si llevara años sin verlo.-y yo a ti Ace…- levanto su mano aun infantil y algo redondeada para acariciar la mejilla de su hermano, hasta aquel momento Ace no había resentido de manera tan notoria los cambios presentados en el o cuero de su hermano.- lo lamento…- aquella disculpa había sonado sincera y Luffy no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente en un intento de tranquilizar a su hermano, de decirle que todo estaba bien mientras que el fuera feliz.- no pasa nada Ace, ¿Tu eres feliz con marco no?- vio al mayor asentir en la penumbra y su sonrisa solo se ensancho aun mas.- Entonces yo también soy feliz, no hay de que disculparse.- incorporándose un poco en la cama se acerco al rostro contrario para rosar sus labios suavemente, si algo sucedía prefería ser él quien cargase con la culpa antes que su hermano, si el era quien le provocaba no había forma de que se lo pudieran recriminar ¿No?

-¿Marco aun no ah llegado?- susurro Luffy contra aquellos cálidos labios, embriagándose en el aliento de su hermano mayor, como había extrañado aquellos roses, el pecoso negó con la cabeza sin hacer nada para separarse, entre suaves besos y tranquila caricias al cabello ajeno le guio para que se recostase sobre el.- está bien, te hare compañía hasta que el vuelva, solo te sientes sólo, ¿no es así?- de nuevo una negativa con la cabeza y después un nuevo beso, ahora iniciado por el mayor, mucho menos dulce, mucho más profundo, podía sentir la lengua de su hermano acariciar la propia de manera casi deseosa, con la poca curiosidad infantil que aun poseía llevo su mano para poder rosar el contorno del miembro ajeno que ya se sentía un poco excitado, escuchando un ahogado gemido en el beso había vuelto aquella caricia mucho más evidente.- Luffy…- aquel susurro casi obsceno le parecía al pequeño tan lleno de amor que no le había importado sentir las manos del pecoso tomando sus muñecas para colocarlas sobre su cabeza, dejándolo a su completa merced.

\- ¿Me amas?-

-Más que a nada en el mundo Ace.-

-¿Solo a mí?-

-Por supuesto…-

De alguna forma aquello le había calmado, de alguna forma sentir al menor dispuesto para él le reconfortaba, el amaba a aquel chiquillo tanto como a el rubio solo que de manera diferente, pero sabía que ese amor estaba mal y que por mucho que el amara a Luffy este era solo un niño y por mucho que este niño dijera amarlo al final acabaría marchándose tarde o temprano como todos los niños hacen, una vez se diera cuenta que él no era la única persona en el mundo le abandonaría para buscar su propia vida, si se lo pensaba de aquella manera quizá podía tragarse sus celos idiotas y dejar que aquella relación imaginaria que existía según el entre su novio y su hermano floreciera, de aquella forma quizá no tendría que perder a ninguno de los dos.

Bajo sus manos por el cuerpo del menor para acariciar su vientre y sus piernas y se sorprendió al encontrar que podía abarcarlas perfectamente con sus manos, las piernas redondeadas, suaves y carnosas del otro aun resultaban bastante apetecibles pero mientras que a los 9 años apenas si podía apretárselas con trabajo ¿Cómo era que ahora a los 11 cabían de manera casi perfecta en estas?

La culpa de ver su cuerpo tan delgado a comparación de cuando llegasen a aquel lugar de alguna forma le había asaltado a pesar de que el peso de su hermano menor nunca había estado tan cerca del ideal para un niño de su edad.- lo siento, siempre dejo que marco te mate de hambre.- murmuro mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de este con suavidad, jalando a veces un poco de aquella blanda piel que con el cambio de la masa corporal se había vuelto tan suave y elástica.- está bien, como lo suficiente.- no quería decirle que realmente sentía como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre en ocasiones, pero de a poco se había ido acostumbrando a aquella incesante sensación de vacío en su estomago, aunque ahora no la sentía, quizá aquello que había confundido con hambre se trataba en realidad de otra cosa.- aunque me gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo…- pidió casi suplicante al mayor, soltando un suave suspiro por los roces que ahora le daba.- Ace…- la luz del pasillo era lo único que irrumpía en la perene obscuridad de aquella habitación, por un momento el menor volteo hacia la rendija de la puerta y creyó ver algo en esta, un brillo dorado que debería estar ahí pero los labios de el mayor en la suave piel de su pecho le habían hecho cerrar los ojos fuertemente y al abrirlos aquello se había marchado, seguramente habría sido solo parte de su imaginación.- Ace deja que sea yo quien te atienda…- dijo mas alto de lo que le habría gustado debido a la desesperación de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido sin aquello, deseaba, más que nada en aquel momento deseaba complacer a su hermano en cualquier cosa.

Sin esperar el permiso del otro acabo escurriéndose entre las sabanas y el cuerpo contrario para quedar a la altura de la pelvis ajena, comenzando a mordisquear por encima de la ropa la ya dura hombría del pecoso, no quería arriesgarse a que aquel se arrepintiera de manera que no había tenido consideración alguna en sacarle de entre la ropa interior del otro y comenzar a meterlo en su boca, entre las apretadas y abultadas mejillas que apenas si habían cambiado de tamaño el pecoso había comenzado a derramarse lentamente, soltando pequeñas cantidades de su semilla en el interior de aquel húmedo orificio mientras gemía descaradamente, había olvidado lo maravilloso que se sentía el interior de aquella boquita.

-Luffy…- aferrándose a los cabellos del menor apenas y tuvo tiempo de separarle un poco para que no se ahogara cuando acabo por correrse en su boca dejando solo la punta de su miembro en aquella para que el otro pudiera tragar su esencia y aquel lo había hecho obediente y feliz, relamiéndose los labios tras acabar, no podía molestarse con el por aquello pero tampoco se suponía que las cosas acabasen así.- te amo Ace, siempre te voy a amar.- escucho a el menor murmurar al separarse, subiendo de nuevo para recostarse junto a él.- y quiero a Marco por que el te hace feliz, pero a ti te amo y si él llega a lastimarte no se lo perdonare.-

Aquella noche durmieron por primera vez en 2 años juntos de nuevo, la hora en la que la luz del pasillo se había apagado ninguno de los dos la noto así como por al menos otros dos años nadie noto la semilla de discordia plantada con un beso y que abonada aquella noche acabaría por envolverlos a los tres hasta consumirles lentamente, porque la trampa estaba puesta no por ellos si no por el gris espacio donde lo prohibido se convierte en permisible con tal de no perder aquello que se ama. Pero para eso hacían falta aun dos bellos y gloriosos años más, llenos de risas, de amor y de buenos momentos, de celos, de bromas, de todo lo bueno y malo de la vida y de aquel ambiguo y efímero sentimiento llamado felicidad.

* * *

Bueno pues así comienza la segunda parte de esta historia, no estoy segura si pueda leerse sin saber la primera parte, yo digo que si… pero a ver xD en otras noticias hoy es mi quinto aniversario de salir con el amado gatito para el que escribo esta historia, el dice que ah salido muy triste pero a ver qué opinan ustedes, gracias por leer y los comentarios son apreciados.


	2. La araña tejió una fina jaula

Aprovechando mi último día de vacaciones escribo esto para mi gatito hermoso al que amo mucho, gracia a todos los que leen y espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 2

La araña tejió una fina jaula para no dejarle escapar, le llamo amor.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera, yoi? No te veo lo suficientemente gordo como para no caber por la puerta.- dijo marco con esa sonrisa tranquila al ver al pequeño pelinegro que en aquel momento se ponía en pie para dejarlo acercarse a la puerta.

Girando los ojos ante aquella broma de mal gusto estaba casi seguro que el otro seguiría tratándole de "niño gordo" para el resto de su vida, aunque en defensa del rubio este probablemente no se libraría del mote de cara de piña tampoco.- me eh olvidado las llaves a casa.- dijo entrando tras de el mayor y cerrando la puerta tras ellos, había pasado más o menos una hora en el porche delantero arrepintiéndose de no haber aceptado la invitación que le había hecho su amigo Zoro a comer tras la salida del gimnasio al que Marco le había inscrito para que no se estuviera flojeando durante todas las vacaciones de verano, pues según el de otra forma se la pasaría en casa comiendo hasta recuperar todo el peso que había perdido en esos últimos meses de la secundaria, no estaba tan mal, debía admitir que era entretenido ir ahí y le daba algo en que entretenerse cuando su hermano estaba en sus clases de regularización para la preparatoria ya que ese año había sido el ultimo que estudiaría, lo cual a parecer del menor era una lástima, le hubiera gustado pasar algo de tiempo con él en la escuela, aunque tampoco era que fueran a estar en el mismo salón ni nada parecido, aun así hubiera sido agradable pasar un poco más de tiempo con él. –tsk, no olvides ese tipo de cosas ¿Qué habrías hecho si no llegase temprano yo?- le reprendió el rubio trayéndolo un poco de regreso a el presente.

-Hubiera esperado por Ace.- quitándose los zapatos y acomodando estos en la entrada comenzó también a quitarse la camisa ahí mismo en la puerta.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- le pregunto el rubio al ver aquello, ya se había soltado el nudo de la corbata y quitado el saco, de manera que no lucia tan formal como cuando recién llegaba del trabajo.

-Tengo calor y vengo del gimnasio, me daré una ducha.- dijo el menor como si fuera natural, estaba sucio y sudado por el ejercicio, además no le gustaban las duchas del gimnasio por lo que siempre esperaba llegar a casa para asearse, claro que normalmente para la hora en que llegaba Marco ya estaba limpio así que suponía que era normal que no se enterara.

-Me refiero a por que te quitas la ropa aquí y no en el baño.- dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo del menor que ya solo traía puestos los shorts de ejercicio azul marino, el estomago del chico ya no era la prominente barriga de antaño si no un suave vientre que aunque aún conservaba la redondez de la infancia no lucia del todo desagradable, en realidad ese no era tanto el problema, ni las pequeñas marquitas blancas en sus caderas resultado de aquel cambio de peso, el problema era, más que nada, que el pecho del chico había conservado cierto volumen que les hacia lucir parecido a los de una adolecente en crecimiento, aunque aun eran indiscutiblemente masculino por los pezoncitos demasiado pequeños estos tenía un relieve que les brindaba un deje completamente obsceno, el rubio no podía observarlos al descubierto sin sentirse ligeramente incomodo, a tal grado que había llegado a procurarle al menor corpiños y algunas otras cosas pero con poco resultado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Ace lo hace…- Era difícil discutirle eso al menor, en los días calurosos incluso el andaba sin camisa por la casa en ocasiones, pero aun así no le gustaba que el chiquillo fuera por ahí exhibiéndose de aquella manera, quizá solo fuera un instinto protector surgido tras los años de convivencia, quizá que el mocoso que comenzaba a dejar de ser un niño para pasar a ser un adolecente comenzaba a despertar en el ciertas cosas que no quería admitir conscientemente, pero que cada vez le era más difícil negar con el chico luciéndose por la casa de aquella manera, mas de una vez debía admitir haberse saciado instintos nada sanos con el pecoso a causa del menor. No iba a tocar a un niño después de todo, no podía tocar a un niño y menos al hermano de su novio, habría tres personas que le castrarían definitivamente de hacer aquello, la primera se llamaba Marco Phoenix… si, el mismo no podía concebir una traición peor…-Solo no lo hagas- Murmuro un tanto malhumorado el rubio.- lárgate al baño.- gruño desviando la mirada del cuerpo ajeno antes de darle una suave palmada al trasero del chico para apremiarlo, el suave quejido que escapara de la boquita del niño le había hecho imaginarse exactamente aquella expresión de indignación y molestia que el otro tenia cada que hacia aquello, se fue derecho a la sala a servirse un trago de algo fuerte ¿A qué horas era que regresaba Ace?

.

.

.

-Oye Marco… si se supone soy tu esposa o algo así ¿No deberíamos dormir juntos o algo?-

El chico pelinegro con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y bermudas de mezclilla limpias había entrado y sentándose a su lado en el sofá, el cabello aun le escurría un poco de agua haciendo que este se ondulara ligeramente, asemejándole un poco más al del hermano mayor de aquel, el trago que se hallaba dándole a la bebida el rubio casi se le había atorado en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Quizá algún dios maligno le estaba castigando por sus impuros pensamientos? Intento tranquilizarse recordándose que el era el adulto y que un chiquillo no tenia por que ponerlo nervioso de aquella manera, pero la cercanía del menudo cuerpo ajeno le imposibilitaba aquella tarea.- ¿De dónde el interés repentino por cumplir con tus "deberes" de esposa Luffy?- aquello debía ser una broma definitivamente, el sonrojo en las mejillas del otro sin embargo le tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Aquello era un sueño, o una alucinación, o algo así… ¿quizá el chiquillo había echado algo raro en su bebida? Si, seguro que era eso, aquello no podía ser real. Casi había dado un salto al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-¡Estoy en casa!- la voz del pecoso desde el recibidor había sido clara señal para que el pequeño remolino a su lado se pusiera en pie efusivamente.

-¡Ace!¡Tengo hambre! ¡Bienvenido a casa! ¡Te extrañe mucho!- escucho al menor gritar camino al recibidor, ya podía verlo echándosele encima al pecoso mientras el se ponía en pie a darle la bienvenida a su novio, ya, aquello era mucho más normal, no podía escuchar las respuesta del otro pues su voz no era normalmente tan escandalosa como la del pequeño, pero podía imaginárselas.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela pequitas?- pregunto Marco llegando justo a tiempo de ver al menor acomodando los zapatos de su hermano mientras este le sonreía animadamente, contándole de su día.

-Me ah ido bien.- dijo el aludido sonriendo ampliamente antes de recibir un cariñoso beso de su novio.- Creo que esta vez eh pasado todos los exámenes, pero no me darán los resultados hasta el viernes.-

-El viernes habrá que celebrar entonces.- comento el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, sentándose al lado de su novio en el recibidor, tenían una sala muy cómoda apenas unos pasos de ahí, o podían conversar en la cocina, pero por algún motivo gustaban de sentarse ahí a tomar aliento cuando estaban los tres por fin en casa antes de seguir con las labores.

-¡Carne! – grito el menor que hasta el momento intentaba no prestar mucha atención a la melosa escena de los otros dos o comenzaría a sentir celos de nuevo, el pensar en la carne le había emocionado, una celebración definitivamente inmiscuía carne, y la carne era lo mejor en el mundo después de su hermano.

-Eso espero en verdad, no quiero volver a saber de estúpidos exámenes en lo que resta de mi vida.- dijo el pecoso tumbándose al piso de manera dramática, dejando que su cabello callera de manera desordenada por el piso de madera mientras reía por el grito de carne de su hermano, no necesitaban de una ocasión especial para comerla pero está definitivamente sabría mucho mejor si era para celebrar que ya no volvería un año más a la escuela, aunque no estaba muy seguro que se suponía que hiciera una vez terminada la preparatoria, estaba seguro que si le preguntase a marco le diría que debía estudiar la universidad también, pero aquello de estudiar verdaderamente no era lo suyo, con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido concluir la preparatoria ahora, no quería ni imaginarse lo difícil que podría ser la universidad y no sabía como marco lo había logrado cuando joven. Se preguntaba vagamente si aquello consistiría de un mal ejemplo para Luffy si decía que no quería hacerla.

Otra opción era buscar un empleo, pero uno que se adaptara al horario de el rubio y de su hermanito de preferencia, odiaba aquello de no pasar tiempo con ellos por estar estudiando en las tardes… o dedicarse a tiempo completo a la casa… aquello último no le incomodaría tanto, ya estaba más o menos acostumbrado a ello y le agradaba poder sentirse útil para el rubio.-¿Tu día como estuvo amor?- abriendo los ojos perezosamente sonrió ampliamente para el rubio que sentado a su lado le dedicaba una sonrisa enamorada, sin notar que su pequeño hermanito hacia una ligera mueca al verlos así, quería ignorar todo lo que era aquella conversación entre los mayores por lo que paso corriendo al lado de ellos con dirección a su habitación.

Luffy creyó poder soportarlo en aquella ocasión, creyó que quizá habiendo estado con su hermano apenas una cuantas noches antes podría soportar estar con este y su novio en aquella ocasión, que quizá el cansancio de sus cuerpo o el baño le ayudarían con lo que sentía pero los terribles celos que iban creciendo cada día mas no ayudaban en lo absoluto a aquello, Marco le agradaba y podía darle a su hermano la estabilidad que este necesitaba, Ace se veía tan feliz y pleno como sabia que nunca lograría serlo con él, el único que sobraba en aquel lugar era él, la idea de dormir con el rubio en un intento de alejarles aunque fuera solo momentáneamente se le había venido a causa de las malas bromas del rubio que siempre le jodia con su peso o con los papeles de adopción, pensó que el también podría aplicar aquello para molestar al mayor y darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, pero ahora lo pensaba enserio.

No salió de su habitación hasta que fue hora de cenar, se había entretenido jugando un juego en línea que Zoro le recomendara, algo de piratas y corsarios, el personaje de Zoro era un espadachín pero él había escogido ser un "usuario" que al parecer eran una especie de magos (o así lo entendía el) con poderes raros asignados al azahar, el poder que a Luffy le había tocado era estirarse cual si fuera de goma, por la diadema del intercomunicador su amigo se había mofado diciendo que aquello era un poder inútil, pero a él le gustaba y después de unas cuantas horas dentro del juego (y de morir un par de veces en las situaciones más estúpidas imaginables) le había callado la boca al demostrar que aquel poder valía la pena si sabia como usarse, la voz de su hermano llamándole a cenar había sido la causa de su ultima muerte.- ¿Regresaras después de cenar?- pregunto la voz del peliverde por el intercomunicador, Luffy se lo pensó unos momentos.- No. Creo que te veré mañana en el gimnasio.- dijo tras tomar una decisión.- ok, hasta mañana Luffy.-

-hasta mañana Zoro.- murmuro antes de apagar la consola y bajar a cenar.

La cena había transcurrido de manera amena, el menor escuchaba en calma a los otros dos darse las novedades de su día a día, Law, uno de los compañeros de salón su hermano había puesto una protesta de que el examen de biología y estudio de los organismos no incluyera ninguna parte practica mientras que a Thatch se le había atorado el copete en la maquina impresora haciendo quien sabe qué cosa y habían demorado más de media hora en desatorarle, incluso Luffy había aportado un poco a la plática contándoles sobre aquel nuevo juego que había estado jugando toda la tarde y al final habían decidido que algún día los mayores se harían una cuenta con algún personaje, solo por la mera curiosidad de ver aquello de los poderes asignados al azar, ya que esto a ambos les había parecido bastante llamativo. Ninguno supo bien decir que sería Ace, pero Luffy había insistido en que marco seguramente sería un hombre piña con púas por todo el cuerpo, o alguna especie de pollo que el devoraría.

Habían estado riñendo y riendo acerca de quién sería el mejor de los tres y que clase de cosas podría hacer si aquello fuera real, pero al finalizar de comer y beber y tras que todos ayudasen a recoger la mesa y lavar y guardar la vajilla el menor había soltado la bomba nuevamente.- Ace, desde hoy creo que deberías mudarte a mi cuarto y yo dormiré con Marco, no creo que sea apropiado que duermas con mi esposo.- murmuro de manera seria para sorpresa de los otros dos que abriendo los ojos como platos no se creían lo que acababan de escuchar, quizá la bromita se les había salido de las manos.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Cómo habían accedido al final de cuentas? El mismo rubio no estaba muy seguro de ello. Pero ahí estaba con su "esposa" en la cama, durante bastante tiempo había utilizado aquel titulo que no era del todo real para decirle al menor que hiciera cosas como ordenar su habitación o respetarlo u otra serie de sinsentidos a los que el otro solo le mostraba la lengua groseramente antes de más o menos atender a lo que se le pedía, nunca pensó que aquella bromita pudiera voltearse en su contra, mucho menos que ahora tendría al menor de los D únicamente con sus bóxers metido en la cama y abrazándole cariñosamente, aunque aquello ultimo se pensaba era costumbre de cuando solía dormir con su hermano pues este también solía abrazarle para dormir pero mientras aquel chiquillo dormía plácidamente a él le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño.

De manera intensa miraba el techo de la habitación cual si este fuera algo sumamente interesante mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba la espalda del menor distraídamente, agradecía enormemente aquella costumbre suya de usar pijamas pues si ya sentir la piel desnuda del otro con la yema de los dedos siquiera era tentador no quería imaginarse aquel menudo cuerpo apegado al suyo sin el pijama de por medio, si bien el chico cumpliría los 15 aquel mayo comparado con el que ya rondaba los 38 aun era un mocoso, un mocoso que le tenía como una piedra, valiente afirmación le parecía ahora aquella de que se castraría a si mismo antes de tocar al muchacho.

Sentir al otro removerse entre sus brazos le había hecho detener cualquier movimiento en seco, tensándose al darse cuenta de las caricias que inconscientes que brindaba al cuerpo ajeno.- nhh… Ace…- aquel susurro le había hecho saber que el otro aun dormía, soltando un suspiro se pregunto exactamente con que soñaría, el con quien pues era bastante obvio, volviendo a acariciar la espalda ajena al parecer solo había alentado el sueño del muchacho pues este se había comenzado a apegar más a su cuerpo y rosarse de manera que no había tardado en notar el problema entre las piernas del muchacho, aquello ya había sido demasiado, no iba a dejar que ese chiquillo tuviera un sueño erótico con el pecoso en su cama después de haberle privado de una noche con este, removiéndole de manera poco delicada le miro con cara de poco amigos incrementada por el insomnio del que el menor también era culpable.- Lárgate a tu habitación yoi, esto ya fue demasiado.-

-¿eh?- aun medio adormilado observo al rubio por un segundo antes de decidir que estaba bastante cómodo como para moverse, no recordaba con que había estado soñando pero había sido agradable, quería volver a dormir.- No.- el chico se le había abrazado a el pecho con más fuerza y aquello solo había hecho que el mayor gruñera, el problema entre las piernas del muchacho había desaparecido tan rápido como apareciera, bendita juventud, pero el suyo no.

-En verdad Luffy, hay cosas que necesito hacer y no quiero que estés presente.- ya no había duda de que tendría que hacerse cargo de su problema por el mismo pero aun le quedaba el suficiente pudor para no hacerlo frente a aquel muchachito.- Dudo que quieras atender a "esos" deberes de esposa, lárgate a dormir con Ace.- el pelinegro que comenzaba a quedarse dormido de nuevo se froto un ojo y soltó un bostezo en un esfuerzo de despertar lo suficiente para saber a qué se refería el otro, mientras se removía por error rozo la zona de la entrepierna ajena con uno de sus muslos y pudo por fin comprenderlo.- Ah, estas duro.- quizá había sido el sueño que no le permitiera avergonzarse por haber tocado aquella parte supuestamente privada del cuerpo ajeno, quizá no le veía nada malo a aquello, como fuera al parecer era el rubio quien lo encontraba mal pues de manera algo brusca le había empujado para separarle de él.- Vete a tu cuarto Luffy.- dijo aun más molesto de que el otro se hubiera dado cuenta de su problema.

-Puedo atenderte si quieres.- dijo el pelinegro bastante serio y sin una pisca de vergüenza, ya estaba bien despierto y entendía el problema del otro, no había pensado en aquello cuando pidiera dormir con él, pero suponía que era algo lógico teniendo en cuenta las preferencias sexuales del mayor y que este aun era un adulto sexualmente activo, quizá aun no comprendiera del todo aquello pero sabia lo suficiente para hacerse "responsable" de lo que había provocado sin querer, el sonrojo del rubio le había hecho sonreír bastante.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso exactamente?- que el menor dijera algo como aquello tan a la ligera le había tomado un tanto por sorpresa, de ahí su sonrojo, pero también había un ligero deje de molestia en su voz, si el otro ya se había dado cuenta de las cosas esperaba que al menos fuera lo suficientemente considerado para dejarle a solas para que se atendiera el mismo en lugar de seguir con aquel estúpido juego, el ligero nerviosismo que el chico mostrara ante su pregunta sin embargo le había hecho dudar en ciertas cosas, mas aun cuando en lugar de responderle viera al otro ir bajo la sabanas en lo que en un inicio pensaba seria alguna otra broma tonta.

-No se lo digas a Ace, ¿Ok?- escucho al menor murmurar desde debajo de las sabanas antes de sentir las manos de este en su ropa, sacando de entre la ropa interior su ya rígido miembro para después sentir la cálida lengua del otro trazar un círculo alrededor de su glande y derramar un poco de sus saliva sobre el antes de comenzar a introducírselo en la boca, tomando con aquellas manitas lo que no podía abarcar a succionar con fuerza ¿Qué se suponía que le dijera a Ace? "tu hermanito acaba de darme la mamada de mi vida" no, no le parecía una frase muy viable, la forma como el chiquillo le estaba atendiendo sin embargo era demasiado placentera como para negarse a aquello, por no decir lo mucho que se había estado conteniendo, aun así eso no estaba bien, ¿En donde era que aquel niño había aprendido a chuparla de aquella manera? Dudaba que fuera un don nato, de hecho probablemente sabía la respuesta pero siempre había hecho de ciego debido al amor que le tenía al pecoso.

-Basta.- Jalo los cabellos del azabache para que se detuviera, el ver el hilo de saliva y preseminal que conectaba la boca de aquel niño con su falo aun completamente duro le había hecho sentir una punzada de dolor en su necesitada hombría, aquello era demasiado morboso de observar, demasiado obsceno, si no hacia algo pronto acabaría corriéndose en esa estrecha boquita, aunque con todo quizá aquello sería lo mejor de todas las cosas sucias que le pasaban por la mente esa era la menos enferma. Los ojos del muchacho lejos de reflejar duda o miedo solo le transmitían la más pura lujuria, si acaso había alguna duda en aquel joven rostro era la de por qué le había detenido.- ¿No te estaba gustando? Pensé que lo disfrutabas… ¿No aprieto lo suficiente? ¿O es que lo hago muy despacio? Lo lamento…eres demasiado…- la obscenidad en todas esas preguntas contrastaba de manera absoluta con la timidez que había comenzado a mostrar ante la ultima parte.

\- Grande…- la mirada de Marco clavada en su rostro mientras le sostenía la barbilla para que no desviara la vista del frente le había acabado por hacer sonrojar ligeramente, esto le estaba poniendo nervioso, cuando hacia aquello con su hermano nunca sentía pena o inseguridad, pero es que ya conocía perfectamente cada uno de los gustos del pecoso, del rubio y sus gustos realmente no sabía nada así como tampoco sabía si por orgullo o por capricho se le había metido en la cabeza que si había comenzado con algo debía llevarlo hasta el final y aquello quería decir hacer que el otro se corriera, por cualquier método posible.

\- Lo haces bien…- escucho al rubio susurrar de manera pesada pero impersonal, como si no quisiera mostrar lo mucho que aquello le estaba gustando en verdad.- pero no quiero ser el único que disfrute.- aquello le había hecho sonrojar mil veces más, no estaba acostumbrado a que el pecoso se preocupase por si estaba disfrutando o no, en realidad nunca lo había pensado pues él se conformaba con que lo dejara atenderle, aquel era un concepto completamente nuevo para Luffy.- ven…- el rubio le quito la ropa interior para dejarle completamente desnudo antes de abrirse la camisa del pijama de manera que al dejarse guiar hasta que sus piernas estuvieran a los costados del pecho del mayor mientras le daba la espalda podía sentir la piel del pecho ajeno entre sus muslos rosar provocadoramente y cuando el otro le indicase que se inclinara no dudo en hacerlo.

Marco de nuevo podía sentir aquella húmeda boquita tomarle el falo casi por completo y una oleada de placer le había recorrido mientras con sus manos tomaba las amplias caderas del chico para lamer su entrada de manera parsimoniosa, rosando con su lengua aquel salado orificio que comenzaba a hacer que el menor ahogara suaves sonidos de excitación en su miembro ¿Qué tanto habían llegado a hacer su querido pecoso y aquel niño? No estaba seguro y tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de preguntarlo en aquel momento pues la pequeña abertura entre esas carnosas nalgas no parecía especialmente acostumbrada a aquello, al rosarla ligeramente con uno de sus dedos aquella se había contraído por sí misma, como si no hubiera sido tocada de aquella manera nunca. – dijiste que ibas a atenderme, pero no dijiste como…- no sabía porque pero deseaba escucharlo, quizá solo era el morbo, como única respuesta solo había obtenido la boca del otro succionando con mayor fuerza y subiendo y bajando con mayor velocidad, causándole algo de dificultad para articular las palabras.- ¿Piensas hacerlo solo con tu boca?- aquello había sonado casi malicioso acompañado de uno de sus dedos ya bien húmedo presionándose en la entrada del otro hasta penetrarle con la primera falange.

Aquel intruso aunque cuidadoso al pequeño azabache le había parecido demasiado grande, haciéndole estremecer y casi morder al otro por el placer entremezclado con una leve incomodidad y un toque de dolor que estaba experimentando, le costaba guardarse sus gemidos de manera callada, jamás en su vida le habían tocado de aquella manera y aunque ligeramente culpable por ello no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando, al final no podría usar solo su boca como había planeado, no quería acabar lastimando al otro al no poder controlarse pues ya casi no era dueño de sus actos, su boca había comenzado a salivar de manera poco común, sus ojos lagrimeaban ligeramente.- Ma…marco… no…- la mano del otro en su propia excitación le había hecho magnificar aun mas todas aquellas sensaciones aun mas, con sus manos emulando de manera un poco torpe el ritmo de el otro en su propio miembro mientras aun brindaba una que otra lamidita o beso en el miembro ajeno cuando le era posible, ahogando en la medida de lo posible sus gemidos en aquella hombría que atendía casi con desespero, sentía que no aguantaría demasiado.

Luffy acabo por correrse sin avisar al sentir todo el dolor y la incomodidad del dedo que el otro usaba para estimular su interior esfumarse cuando aquel rosara una zona que le había hecho soltar un gemido incontrolable, apresando el miembro ajeno mucho más fuerte que antes entre sus manos, el leve gruñido de excitación y placer que soltase el rubio al correrse poco tiempo después contra los labios ajenos había sido bastante agradable de escuchar, le había manchado la boca junto con las mejillas al menor que solo había alcanzado a abrir está un poco para que toda aquella semilla no acabara derramándose por completo entre sus manos.

Tras terminar con aquello el menor comenzó a lamer el cuerpo ajeno cual si se tratase de un minino recogiendo la leche derramada, aquello había resultado tan provocador que el rubio había tenido que jalarle hasta sus labios para besar aquellos de manera lenta y pausada, saboreando todo aquello que el chico había logrado recoger antes de que lo detuviera. Le había detenido pues no pensaba que pudiera contenerse de tomarlo una segunda vez en la noche- No era necesario que hiciera eso yoi…- susurro al separarse de el otro, mirándole intensamente a los ojos como intentando adivinar que había sentido el menor con aquello, ¿había algo de especial en ello o era algo que haría con cualquiera? Verdaderamente esperaba que fuera lo primero.

-Quizá tengas razón y debería irme a dormir a mi habitación… o a la sala.- murmuro Luffy no estaba seguro de poder o querer ver a su hermano tras lo que acababa de hacer, el rubio había soltado un gruñido algo molesto y abrazando al otro le había jalado hasta su pecho, tapando ambos cuerpos para dormir así.- Solo duérmete yoi, mañana aun tengo que ir a trabajar.- dijo sin soltar al otro que de espaldas a él y en un apretado encierro cerró los ojos para caer dormido en una extraña suerte de protector abrazo, ya a la mañana siguiente se preocuparían por las consecuencias de sus actos, por esa noche valía mas disfrutar de dormir tranquilos.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Y bueno, aquí lo dejamos, muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios son muy muy bienvenidos, ¿Qué pasara cuando Ace se dé cuenta de lo que paso? Quizá lo mismo que cuando yo me de cuenta de que ya se terminaron mis vacaciones, tristeza, tristeza y desolación… pero al menos aun tengo a mi gatito gordo u.u

Christine y girasol, lamento no haber contestado antes a los amables reviews que me dejaron, los agradezco mucho, desde el alma, y aunque tarde si leen esto espero que sepan que les aprecio como lectoras por darse el tiempo de haber dejado su comentario, lamento no contestar de manera mas formal ni mas oportuna, pero muchas, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	3. En la tela de la araña

Bueno, pues nada, a seguir escribiendo, por favor disfruten, por aquí comenzara a haber también nuevas parejas.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Cada fibra de hilo transparente fue colocada con sumo cuidado al rededor de la diminuta luciérnaga.

* * *

El pequeño se fingió dormido hasta que sintió al rubio levantarse de la cama y escucho el sonido de la ducha, solo entonces se permitió entreabrir los ojos y escanear la habitación, la claridad del sol colándose entre las cortinas le había hecho volver a cerrar los ojos. Sin levantarse aun lentamente giro su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre el espacio que hasta hacia unos momentos había ocupado Marco y boca abajo sobre la almohada el perfume del cuerpo ajeno le embriago hasta el sonrojo.

Aquello no estaba bien y Luffy lo sabía, pero ¿Que podía hacerse? Lo mejor para todos seria pretender que nada había pasado, dejarse de tonterías y volver a su cuarto aquella noche, sí, eso sería a todas luces lo más sensato, pero su maldito cuerpo traicionero viéndose rodeado del aroma y la calidez del rubio le hacía desear otras cosas.

Al percibir que el sonido de la ducha ya no estaba de nuevo se quedo quieto, intentando fingirse dormido de nuevo creyendo que el mayor se marcharía de ahí enseguida, su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato al sentir los dedos ajenos acariciando su cabello y después su espalda, rosando hasta su cintura, hasta donde las sabanas cubrían, casi habría deseado que no le cubrieran del todo y tener al otro acariciándole por completo.

Quieto, lo mas quieto que le era posible el pelinegro había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener su respiración estable a pesar de que sentía el corazón agolpársele en el pecho desbocadamente, hasta que podía sentirle latir en las sienes de su frente, torturándole impasible en la garganta- ¿Que es lo que me has hecho?- escuchó aquella palabras del rubio antes de que este se marchara, aquellas le habían hecho apretar un poco las sabanas con las manos.

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse aun podía sentir el fantasma de aquella caricia cosquilleándole en la piel "¿Que es lo que me has hecho?" La pregunta del rubio antes de irse le había torturado por varios segundos, a él le hubiera gustado preguntarle justo aquello a Marco también, aunque más que eso la sensación del rose en su piel se negaba a abandonarle, provocándole una profunda ansiedad que solo había sabido calmar tocándose a sí mismo.

Poniéndose en pie se dirigió de la ducha, con el agua cayéndole por el cuerpo como nueva caricia comenzó a rosar su propia excitación con una mano mientras que con la otra tocaba de la manera como lo había hecho el rubio la noche anterior su entrada, no se sentía tan bien como cuando aquel lo había hecho, pero el mero recuerdo le había hecho terminar- Nhhh... Marco...- Miro su mano manchada por unos segundos tras correrse copiosamente con el recuerdo de la noche anterior, por primera vez se había venido pensando en alguien que no fuera su hermano. Un simple suspiro dejo sus labios, debía olvidarse de todo aquello y debía hacerlo pronto.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace casi había parecido un cachorro abandonado aquella mañana y eso hacía sentir aun mas culpable al menor, casi le había rogado que no fuera al gimnasio en aquel momento pero Luffy no pudiendo realmente estar cerca de su hermano sin sentir una terrible carga de culpa no se había tocado demasiado el corazón al decir que no podía ir mas tarde, poniendo como excusa que tenía una cita con su amigo Zoro (que era verdad a medias) y que no podía quedar mal se había ido de la casa una hora antes de lo usual, llevando consigo varias cosas que normalmente no cargaba pues no planeaba volver a casa temprano tampoco.

Sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba estar solo y que si se quedaba con el probablemente acabaría disfrutándolo bastante, pero el sentimiento de culpa cada que veía su rostro le podía mas, debía hacer algo por controlar aquella sensación o acabaría delatándose y metiendo tanto al rubio como a él en un lio mayor de lo que debería de ser, por que no había hecho nada en realidad, ¿O sí? Nada que no hiciera por su hermano de cualquier forma. ¿Cuál era el problema entonces? Bueno el problema radicaba en que quería probar más, probar todo aquello a lo que su hermano no se atrevía, y estaba casi seguro que el rubio no sería demasiado difícil de convencer, aquello le enfurecía por no saber si era "especial" al no ser rechazado o si el otro simplemente no rechazaría a nadie.

Sentía curiosidad por aquel aspecto sexual pero no era solo eso, podría haberlo hecho con cualquiera en realidad, pero no era eso lo que quería, quería que fuera con alguien especial, tal como lo había sido para Ace… quizá por eso no le molestase la idea de hacerlo con Marco, el había sido la primera vez de su hermano ¿Por qué no podía ser el suyo también? Pues porque ya era de su hermano obviamente, tonto, tonto niño, las cosas no funcionaban así, si Ace se había puesto celoso por un beso que seguro era de broma no se quería imaginar su reacción con aquello.

Marco era de Ace y Ace era de Marco, el único que no pintaba nada ahí era él, no tenia por que andar creando disputas por sus celos ¿Y celos de quien? Se pego un par de golpecitos en las mejillas, todo aquello era demasiado confuso, demasiado para su joven mente, quizá con un día en el gimnasio las cosas se la olvidaran, si iba y corría hasta desfallecer quizá el dolor muscular le hiciera olvidar lo demás.

Para cuando el peliverde llego aquel monito ya llevaba casi tres cuartos de hora corriendo, con la mirada al frente eh intentando mantener la mente en blanco, o pensar en comida, pensar en comida siempre era buena opción, como carne, carne en estofado, estofado de res, estofado de pollo, pollo, pollo frito… marco a veces parecía un pollo… mierda, no eso no tenía nada que ver…

-Oe, llegaste temprano.- la ronca voz del peliverde había hecho al chiquillo que se encontraba usando la corredora voltease saliendo del mundo de sus pensamientos bruscamente para trastabillar, tropezar y acabar cayendo de sentón en la máquina para luego rodar hasta el piso de manera bastante sonora y aparentemente dolorosa.

-¡Ah! ¡Buenos días Zoro!- Saludo alegremente el azabache aun de cabeza y con las piernas colgando por el frente, de no haber sido por aquello le hubiera preguntado en definitiva si estaba bien, pero en lugar de eso solo se le había quedado viendo y pensando cómo es que el otro podía mantener aquella posición sin romperse y aun sonreír, de verdad que era elástico el monito aquel, apenas unos momentos después ya se hallaba de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, en definitiva aquella era una de las cosas que le gustaban de aquel muchacho, pensó sonriendo un poco el más alto mientras veía al otro volver a subirse a la corredora de un salto.- ¿Comenzaras con las pesas? ¿Calentaste de camino al gimnasio? ¿Cómo va todo con tu club de kendo? ¡Eh! ¡Espera un momento!–

Observo al chico de la cicatriz bajarse de la corredora abruptamente y acercarse a él hasta invadir su espacio personal, quedando sus rostros muy cerca aunque el del menor en definitiva no miraba al suyo si no a su oreja.- ¡Guay! ¿Te hiciste eso ayer? Demonios, ¡debí haber ido contigo!- los tres pendientes dorados en su oreja izquierda tintinearon cuando el muchacho pelinegro les toco y era casi un milagro que estando tan cerca el otro no notase el sonrojo que comenzaba a provocarle con aquella cercanía y la brillante sonrisa y el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca, casi podía sentir un escalofrió recorrerle con el aliento en su oreja y el accidental rose del dorso de la mano ajena en su cuello.

-Podrías haber ido, te invite.- dijo sin reproche real, solo buscando una excusa para alejarse de aquel contacto que le aceleraba el pulso, daba gracias al cielo que cualquiera podría haber hecho pasar aquellos síntomas por parte del ejercicio que realizaba antes de ir a levantar pesas en aquel establecimiento, había sido casi por casualidad que conociera a aquel chico, si bien su sentido de la orientación era malo (no tanto como algunas personas que le conocían querían hacer creer, pero admitía que no era el mejor del mudo) a veces intentaba buscar atajos más sencillos de recordar a los lugares que ya conocía de memoria donde quedaban, aunque a veces aquellos atajos no resultaban como él esperaba y en lugar de llegar antes lograba llegar después, pero al final siempre daba con el lugar, en una de esas mañanas que había decidido tomar un "atajo" fue que conoció al pequeño monito.

/Flashback/

Llevaba media hora sosteniendo un cubo de agua sobre su cabeza a la entrada de una puerta situada en el medio de un callejón cuando aquel chiquillo paso caminando por ahí.- ¿Qué se estás haciendo?- pregunto el pelinegro asomándose por encima de uno de los contenedores de basura cercanos que por su altura solo dejaban ver la pañoleta del chico sosteniendo el cubo y el cubo mismo.

-nada que te importe mocoso, vete de aquí.- No se había molestado en voltear a ver al chico siquiera, ya era bastante con el peso en su cabeza sin moverse

-Oh, así que tu eres ese tipo.- el tono ligeramente despectivo en la voz del peliverde le había pasado completamente desapercibido al muchacho que parecía bastante entretenido con aquella situación pues sonreía ampliamente mientras decía aquello.

-¿mmm?-

-El idiota al que los otros chicos dijeron que habían engañado.- no era que pensara que el otro era un idiota, solo repetía lo que había escuchado.

-No soy ningún idiota.- contesto Zoro molesto, por fin fijándose bien en aquel chico que ahora ya se encontraba sentado sobre el contenedor, con las piernas cruzadas, los codos contra las rodillas y la cara entre sus manos.

-Pues tienes toda la pinta.- dijo con una sonrisa tan amplia que habría sido imposible ofenderse por mucho que le estuviera llamando idiota aquel idiota.

-Lárgate y no molestes, espero a alguien.- dijo el peliverde intentando ignorar al otro al regresar su vista al frente.

-Si es a esa chica a la que esperas no va a regresar.-

-¿Y tu Como sabes?-

-Los escuche, te van a dejar ahí hasta que te canses y te vayas.-

-No es así.-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.- Dijo el pelinegro antes de bajarse de un salto eh irse.

Al parecer se había deshecho del monito aquel, o al menos eso había pensado hasta que una media hora después este regresara cargando un refresco y unas papas.

-Valla, no pensé que siguieras aquí.- Dijo el azabache sentándose en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared del frente del chico de la pañoleta, observando a este con curiosidad mientras comía una a una sus patatas fritas, esperando una respuesta que no parecía llegar.- ¿No sería mas fácil darse por vencido?- le agradaba la fuerza de voluntad del otro.

\- ... - Por un segundo había estado a punto de contestarle pero había preferido a seguir ignorándole, el sonido del chico sorbiendo su refresco con la pajilla sin embargo comenzaba a desesperarle.

-¿No tienes hambre? a mi me ah entrado hambre solo de verte ahí, y también sed, no creo que hallas tomado nada desde que me fui ¿O sí? ¿sabes qué? creo que has aguantado bastante con lo del cubo, dudo que vuelvan pero eso quiere decir que como mínimo eres bastante fuerte, ¿Por qué no les diste una paliza en lugar de aceptar el trato?- Con cada palabra de aquel malandrín el enojo del peliverde iba en aumento, de no haber sido por aquel cubo se le hubiera echado encima a él, la leve risa del otro le había casi sorprendido, ¿Hasta qué punto se iba a mofar de él?- shishishishishi pero bueno, supongo que eso solo demuestra que en verdad eres una buena persona. Creo que serias un muy buen amigo.- aquello último en verdad que no se lo esperaba.

-No necesito mocosos como amigos.- Había dicho con una mirada amenazante pero el otro ni se había inmutado, al menos debía admitir que el monito tenía agallas.

-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo aguantaras, mi hermano tenía un maestro que le castigaba así cuando se quedaba dormido en clases, solo que él además los ponía de rodillas sobre corcholatas mientras cargaban el cubo, es bastante doloroso, yo lo intente en una ocasión para ver que se sentía, espero que no me toque con él, comienzo con la preparatoria en agosto así que habrá que esperar a entonces para saber.- el chiquillo al parecer no entendía las indirectas o quizá las ignoraba a propósito, de alguna manera sin embargo comenzaba a escuchar atentamente lo que el otro le decía, no podía creerse que aquel mocoso tuviera su misma edad, o casi, era casi una cabeza más bajo que él y casi le parecía un chico de 12 en lugar de 15.

-¿A qué preparatoria iras?- no sabía por qué había preguntado, simplemente lo había hecho.

-La preparatoria Red line.-

-Ah, es la misma a la que asistiré yo.-

-¿Enserio? Entonces será un lugar interesante shishishi.- la risa de aquel mocoso de alguna manera le había hecho sonreír, no sabía porque pero incluso el peso sobre su cabeza parecía mas ligero.

De alguna forma se había dejado convencer de dejar de hacer el ridículo en aquel lugar y cuando le había contado al chico a donde se dirigía aquel no había parado de reír.- Vaya, y yo que pensaba no ir a aquel lugar, bueno, supongo que seremos compañeros en eso también.- El gimnasio donde entrenaba todos los días era al que los tutores de aquel chico le "obligaban" a ir al parecer, aunque hasta ese día no había asistido.

/Fin del flash back/

No era que aquel chico le hubiera gustado desde siempre, tampoco era que le conociera desde demasiado tiempo, quizá solo fuera lo que las chicas llamaban "amor de verano" pero estarían asistiendo a la misma preparatoria, así que nadie podía saber cómo se desarrollarían las cosas realmente, no era seguro que la suerte le sonriera de nuevo como la primera vez, pero realmente estaba deseando comenzar la preparatoria solo con tal de estar más tiempo con aquel azabache que aunque algo peculiar se había ganado su respeto y afecto en varias formas. -Oye Zoro, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?- aquello le saco de sus recuerdos, si había invitado al otro a salir juntos a distraerse una cien veces y había sido rechazado otras cien con el pretexto de que los guardianes del chico no le dejaban salir habría sido poco.

-No, estoy libre ¿Por qué? -

-¿Te molestaría prestarme la ducha de tu casa?- El pelinegro había pensado mentir pero era pésimo en eso así que había ido directo al grano, sí solo omitía la verdad y no decía lo otro no habría mucho problema.- No me siento cómodo en los baños públicos.- murmuro con un leve sonrojo poco propio de aquel chico que normalmente no parecía tener decencia o pudor, esperaba que el otro moreno no preguntase porque quería ir precisamente a su casa a ducharse y asumiera que su baño estaba descompuesto o algo así.

Zoro no respondió por unos momentos, no sabía que pensar, el otro nunca le había aceptado una salida a comer siquiera y ahora le pedía ir a su casa, ir a su casa a ducharse... ducharse en su casa, en su baño, ducharse en su casa mientras estaba desnudo... si la mente es un laberinto Zoro acababa de perderse en el de sus propios pensamientos, haciendo que su cara se pusiera completamente roja.- Oe, ¿Zoro?¿Estás bien? tu rostro está un poco rojo... ¿No estarás haciendo mucho esfuerzo?- aquello le había hecho sobresaltarse y reaccionar.

\- Ah, sí, estoy bien, puedes ir a mi casa a desnudarte...- tras la mirada algo escéptica que el pelinegro le dedicara entendió justo lo que había dicho y si ya estaba ligeramente rojo entonces el color de su rostro ahora era el de la grana.- ah... a ducharte, ¡Eh querido decir a ducharte!-

La suave risa de el mocoso aquel le había hecho fingirse molesto, casi sentía ganas de decirle que no fuera, pero había optado por mantener la bocata cerrada para no acabar arruinando aquello- no sabía que pudieras ser así de pervertido Zoro.- dijo el más bajo aun riendo un poco.- pero gracias, realmente lo aprecio.- la suave sonrisa que se dibujara en esos labios largos y finos le había hecho saltar ligeramente el corazón fuera de el lugar que le correspondía al peliverde, aquel día no podía ir mejor para ese chico.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquel día no podía ir peor para el rubio.

Marco había llegado temprano a la oficina, como todos los días, había hecho su trabajo habitual y tenido los problemas habituales hasta la hora del almuerzo, ahí había comenzado el problema.

Ace había ido a visitarle a la hora del almuerzo, no tenía nada que hacer en casa al parecer y se aburría, aquel no era el problema, el problema era que se aburría porque su hermanito había salido desde temprano y aun no regresaba a casa, miro el reloj, eran las 3pm, Luffy siempre estaba en casa a aquella hora, o al menos eso decía ¿Cómo es que ahora no estaba? Se lo había preguntado al pecoso y aquel bastante molesto de que se lo recordaran se había quejado de que el menor hubiera preferido irse a pasear con un amigo del gimnasio a pasar tiempo con su propio hermano después de tanto no verse por la escuela, el rubio no podía haber estado mas de acuerdo sin embargo por algún motivo no muy concreto no podía dejar de sentirse un poco fastidiado de que el pelinegro fuera a visitarle solo por estar "aburrido" sin su hermano.

Ya en la mañana había decidido no decir nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el desayuno con el pecoso había pasado tranquilo, con un encaprichado azabache inflando las mejillas y quejándose de que no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche para después ir y dormirse en el plato de cereal.- Vamos pequitas, seguro no ah sido tan malo, tu hermano lo hace todas las noches.- le había dicho mientras le pasaba una servilleta para que se limpiara la cara y el más joven solo le había mirado con reproche aunque aceptara la servilleta.

-No es lo mismo Marco, yo te extraño, ¿no me extrañaste tu?- casi se preguntaba si esa había sido una pregunta capciosa.

-Claro que te extrañe, pero solo ah sido una noche, tendrás que aguantar 3 noches lejos de casa en tu viaje de graduación ¿No? ¿Qué vas a hacer si no puedes dormir ni una noche sin mi?- Ese había sido el argumento usado por el menor de los D para convencerles de que Ace durmiera en su habitación aquella noche, no era algo realmente solido, pero le valía de momento, el pecoso se iría de viaje de fin de curso con algunos amigos por 4 días y 3 noches, al quinto día regresaría por la tarde, sería una excursión corta, uno de sus compañeros tenía una casa en la playa y sabia lo mucho que al chico le gustaba el mar, no hubiera podido negárselo, además se había esforzado mucho.

Le habría gustado decirle que no fuera pues no confiaba en algunos de los chicos que irían y a decir verdad podía llegar a ser un poco más celoso de lo que convenía, pero confiaba en su novio, al menos hasta cierto punto.

Pero ahora temía a aquel viaje por diferentes motivos.

Si bien había sentido un poco de culpa por la situación vivida la noche anterior aquella no había sido la suficiente como para hacerle actuar extraño o tener un mal día, o torturarse especialmente, quizá si aquello mismo le hubiera sucedido con alguien más lo hubiera hecho, pero a como estaban las cosas no sentía que fuera necesario, quizá incluso fuera un poco mejor así.

El problema pues no había sido la noche anterior o siquiera aquella mañana, no había sido la visita del pecoso durante su almuerzo sino más bien lo que esta había acarreado, por algún motivo saber que el menor de los D anduviera paseándose por ahí con algún extraño no le agradaba en nada.- ¿Con que amigo se ah ido?- pregunto intentando aparentar desinterés, haciendo rodar un pedazo de su comida con los palillos, y él que había pensado llevar algo de carne para preparar en la cena.

-Dice que con Zoro, el chico del que se hizo amigo en el gimnasio donde le inscribiste.- comento el pecoso de manera un poco acusadora, como si pensase que el que el otro moreno tuviera amigos fuera algo de lo cual preocuparse y por lo cual acusar al mayor, aunque probablemente solo se sentía desplazado.

-¿El chico que se tiñe el cabello de verde?- A marco nunca le había gustado demasiado ese rufián, ahora le gustaba menos.

-Dice Luffy que es natural.-

El rubio levanto una ceja.- También decía que yo era un extraterrestre del planeta de las piñas que quería secuestrarte para reproducirse contigo si no mal recuerdo.-

-Si bueno, al menos la última parte no estaba errada.- contesto el pecoso con una sonrisa un poco picara a lo que el ojimiel no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

-Intentare llegar temprano a casa pequitas.- murmuro el mayor viendo el reloj, debía volver al trabajo, ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso.- te veo allá ¿si?-

El más joven sonrió casi nostálgico.- te amo marco, vuelve pronto ¿Ok?-

-Y yo te amo a ti pequitas, gracias por la comida.-

El almuerzo había sido agradable, le encantaba estar en compañía del pecoso pero solo pensar en el menor de los D. con aquel mocoso pelo de pasto se le había amargado la boca por completo y si no había dicho nada había sido para no preocupar a Ace, por que el resto de la tarde hasta regresar a casa había sido definitivamente tortuoso, su humor había ido de mal a peor y al regresar a casa a las siete y encontrarse con que el más joven aun no regresaba incluso en compañía del otro de los hermanos no había podido disimular su estado de ánimo.

-¿Te sucede algo amor?- pregunto el pecoso sentándose en sus piernas tras un cariñoso beso en los labios ajenos.

-No es nada pequitas, solo eh tenido un día pesado en el trabajo.- se había excusado acariciando las piernas del menor de manera distraída.

-mhhh... bueno, creo que sé cómo hacer que te sientas mejor...- la leve insinuación le había pasado por alto hasta que sintiera los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos en un demandante beso que había tenido que responder hasta que escuchara la puerta de la entrada abrirse, si el pecoso la había escuchado también no había dado señales de aquello, pues si se había separado había sido solo para comenzar a besar su cuello de manera bastante agradable y cariñosa, con aquel chico todo siempre era dulzura casi empalagosa, aun los actos más sucios.

-Estoy en... casa.- la voz se le había apagado en la garganta al pelinegro que sin necesidad de encender las luces se había encontrado con una escena que solo un tonto no habría sabido reconocer, el rubio sentado en el sofá con su hermano sobre las piernas y la camisa ya a medio quitar le observaba de manera intensa, sosteniéndole la mirada, las cosas eran como eran- Lamento molestar.- Susurro sin saber si le habían escuchado antes de retirarse a su habitación apresuradamente con un marcado sonrojo en las mejillas, quizá debió quedarse más tiempo en casa de Zoro pero no había querido incomodar al peliverde, estaba en casa de su hermano y del novio de este, no habría nadie que fuera a buscarlo o preguntar si estaba bien, porque viera lo que viera y sintiera lo que sintiera el que no pintaba nada ahí era él.

Continuara

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí por ahora, gracias por leer y los comentarios son bienvenidos .w.!

P.D. gato gordo… kisu* kisu*

Shadow: No es que quiera hacerlo sufrir, es que él se lo busca(?) no, mentira, aunque puede que si… igual me alegra que te guste la historia, muchas gracias por leer y comentar :3


	4. Los intentos por escapar de la telaraña

Muchas gracias de verdad por los comentarios que han dejado, estos me motivan mucho para seguir adelante, continuamos con la historia y espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Los intentos por escapar de la telaraña todos resultaron fútiles.

* * *

Durante las 2 semanas anteriores al viaje de su hermano Luffy había mas o menos vuelto a la normalidad de su rutina, excepto por el hecho de que había comenzado a salir de casa más de lo que había hecho en su hasta ahora corta vida y que había cambiado su horario de asistencia al gimnasio para que en la medida de lo posible esta coincidiera con la hora en la que Marco salía de trabajar y aunque en un inicio el pecoso había estado en desacuerdo pues no le gustaba que su hermano estuviera solo por la calle en la noche aquel había acabado por dejarse convencer cuando le dijera que Zoro comenzaría a acompañarle a casa, lo cual le tranquilizaba no tanto porque se tratase del peliverde si no solo porque así no estaría solo, en realidad ni siquiera había tenido que pedirle a su amigo aquello pues cuando le dijera que cambiaría su horario este no solo se había ofrecido a cambiar su horario con el si no también a acompañarle a casa después... a decir vedad no lo necesitaba, pero era un lindo gesto.

Ace parecía un poco celoso de su amigo, lo cual al menor de los D le causaba bastante gracia y hasta cierto punto le agradaba pues le hacía sentirse importante para el mayor de nuevo, Marco por otra parte... en realidad no sabía lo que opinaba él de todo aquello pues desde la noche en que le había visto a punto de hacerlo con su hermano le había estado evitando.

No es que quisiera huir (aunque si quería) pero aquello probablemente era lo mejor, cada que recordaba lo que había hecho con el rubio le asaltaban sentimientos demasiado encontrados, se sentía culpable y celoso, molesto, triste, deseoso...a veces por las noches pasaba lo peor... Ace no era precisamente un chico callado y si la noche era lo suficientemente calmada y si se le ocurría salir al baño en un mal momento podía escucharle claramente, sus gemidos escapando apenas un poco ahogados por la puerta cerrada desde la habitación que compartía con el rubio, y si ponía la suficiente atención hasta podía escuchar uno que otro jadeo ahogado de Marco, no quería escuchar, no quería en verdad, pero su cuerpo le traicionaba quedándose quieto fuera de la puerta ajena, aumentando aquel idiota libido que hacía ya algún tiempo no desfogaba apropiadamente debido a la situación.

Se sentía culpable buscando a su hermano por lo que en el mayor de los casos había dejado de hacerlo y buscar al rubio le resultaba impensable... le resultaba impensable porque lo deseaba demasiado.

El día anterior a aquella excursión escolar el pecoso y él habían pasado una tarde tan agradable que el menor se había olvidado por completo de la hora, no fue hasta que se abriera la puerta del recibidor a las 5pm que recordó que tenía que ir al gimnasio... de hecho debía haberse ido mucho antes porque solo ver al rubio con su ropa del trabajo le había hecho estallar el corazón en una desbocada marcha que no había sido capaz de controlar hasta mucho después de salir de casa, de nada habían servido las suplicas de Ace de que no se fuera, sabía que no lo resistiría.- Es mejor que valla, así tendrás algo de tiempo a solas con Marco antes de irte.- aquello había hecho sonrojar un poco al pecoso y el menor no había podido más que sonreír ligeramente divertido por aquella reacción, era una sonrisa sincera, cuando estaba con su hermano siempre lo eran.- Nos vemos en la noche Ace.- dijo antes de rosar los labios del pecoso de forma traviesa, aun debía ponerse en puntitas para alcanzarle pero ya no era un niño, la mirada nerviosa de su hermano que había volteado al pasillo como si el rubio fuera a salir en cualquier momento de uno de los cuartos le había hecho reír bastante divertido, quizá Luffy ya fuera muy mayor para salirse con la suya en esa clase de juegos, pero el pecoso se lo seguía permitiendo y el tomaba ventaja de ello a cada momento.- te amo Ace.- dijo con bastante buen humor antes de salir de aquel lugar lo mas rápido que podía, si corría hasta el gimnasio quizá pudiera esconder las agitadas pulsaciones de su corazón en aquel ejercicio, por que lejos de incomodarle la escena entre su hermano y su novio aquella tarde había comenzado a desarrollar otra clase de sentimientos por ella... añoranza y no estaba seguro a cuál de los dos mayores estaba añorando.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Llegas tarde.- comento Zoro viendo al menor guardar su mochila en los vestidores.

\- Lo sé, lo siento.- dijo el monito sonriendo ampliamente, un tanto apenado con su amigo.

\- Esta bien, pero estaba a punto de irme.-

-¿Eh? pero si no son ni las 7...-

El peliverde rasco su mejilla, no quería decirle a aquel muchacho que siendo un tipo de hábitos mas que arraigados seguía llegando al gimnasio a la misma hora de siempre y solo se quedaba hasta tarde a acompañarle a él.-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer Lu, pero podría volver por ti más tarde si gustas.-

-No, está bien supongo...- murmuro un poco cabizbajo el azabache, no quería resultar una molestia y últimamente sentía que forzaba a Zoro a demasiadas cosas.- ¿A dónde es que iras?- pregunto por curiosidad, no le apetecía estar solo entre extraños y quizá le viniera bien alguien con quien hablar.

Zoro se rasco la cabeza, genial, ahora tenía que inventarse algo.- Mmm... Mi padre me ah pedido que compre algunas cosas para la cena, eso es todo.-

-¿Te molestaría si te acompaño?- pregunto sonriente el chico, volviendo a sacar su mochila, igual ya no conseguiría hacer mucho ejercicio aquel día.

-No, está bien, puedes venir si quieres.- aquello había sido inesperado pero le agradaba poder pasar tiempo con el menor fuera de aquel lugar y últimamente casi no lo habían hecho.

Platicando de cualquier tontería pasaron a la tienda de autoservicios de la localidad donde el peliverde fingió comprar cosas para una cena que no se prepararía en realidad y compraron también algunas bebidas para pasar el rato en el parque cercano, empezaba a hacerse de noche pero la compañía era tan agradable que ninguno de los dos había dicho nada de marcharse

-Ne Zoro... ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?- pregunto de la nada el más bajo de los chicos, no por curiosidad, más bien necesitaba desahogarse un poco quizá.

-¿Eh?!- el rostro del peliverde había tomado un lindo tono de rojo.- ah... pues no lo sé.- murmuro un tanto inseguro de hacia dónde iba aquello ¿No podía ser que el pequeño correspondiera sus sentimientos o sí?

-mmm... ya veo.- aquella ligera decepción y el tono un poco rosado en las mejillas del pequeño le había hecho morderse el labio, así de tímido el pelinegro resultaba verdaderamente adorable.-

yo...- escuchó al monito comenzar, el nerviosismo del más chico le tenía un poco nervioso incluso a él.- pensé que estaba enamorado de alguien pero… creo que ahora ya no lo sé...- a pesar de que el monito seguía luciendo realmente inquieto eh inocente el peliverde comenzaba a sospechar que no le gustaría el rumbo de aquella conversación, si bien nunca había sido más que un amigo para el más bajo no pensaba quedarse como su confidente únicamente, aunque tampoco desaprovecharía aquella oportunidad para saber si es que tenia algún rival.

-¿Quien es que te gusta?- había dicho directamente Zoro, brusco quizá, la delicadeza no era lo suyo, el sonrojo en el rostro del más pequeño había escalado varios tonos al escuchar aquella pregunta.-

-No... N...nadie...- había intentado mentir pero realmente era pésimo en ello, quizá debía seguir por su camino de manipular la verdad en lugar de ocultarle.- solo me preguntaba si se sentiría lo mismo con cualquiera...- aquello era medianamente cierto y por ello no le había costado trabajo el decirlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el más alto levantando una ceja, sin entender bien las palabras del otro.

-Ya sabes... besar... ha-hacerlo...- aquella última palabra le había costado decirla más por vergüenza que por cualquier otro cosa.- y esas cosas.- agrego rápidamente.

-Pft ¿Que vas a saber tu de besar?- pregunto el chico de los pendientes divertido, no iba a considerar siquiera la segunda parte de lo que el otro había dicho.

-Mucho más que tu seguro.- Dijo el monito bastante ofendido de que el otro no le considerase lo suficientemente atractivo para saber del tema.

-Lo dudo.- dijo sonriendo burlón, no pensaba que el otro hubiera dado si primer beso siquiera, con la pinta que tenia.

-¿Acaso quieres comprobarlo?- No tenia por que hacerlo realmente pero el otro le había retado, no podía acobardarse ante un reto.

-Como si pudieras.- Mierda, aquello no iba bien, seguro que acababan peleados pero Zoro no iba a retractarse, definitivamente no iba a retractarse.

Sintió la mano del mas bajo tomar se camisa de manera agresiva antes de jalarle de esta para atrapar sus labios en un beso superficial y algo apretado, los ojos del peliverde estaban abiertos a más no poder y cuando el más bajo le soltase y se alejara apenas unos milímetros de su rostro aun no podía reaccionar, aquello había hecho sonreír de medio lado al pelinegro, molestar a su amigo siempre resultaba bastante divertido y aquello le serviría también, quizá, para esclarecer un poco mas sus dudas.

-¿Que sucede Zoro? ¿No ibas a mostrarme tu experiencia?- Aquello había sido un claro reto pero el aludido aun no cabía de su sorpresa, razón por la que el pelinegro había tenido que recurrir a tácticas un poco más directas de obtener lo que quería.- ¿Por qué no cierras tus ojos y me dejas mostrarte lo que yo sé?- susurro sobre los labios del peliverde de manera seductora antes de tomar el labio inferior ajeno entre sus dientes, pidiendo permiso para un beso un poco más profundo.

Aquella suave mordida había hecho al más alto sentir un escalofrió, las pequeñas manos del pelinegro acariciándole el cuello y el cabello de forma tanto relajante como invitadora le habían hecho dejar de pensar por un instante, rodeando mas por instinto que por experiencia el cuerpo ajeno con sus brazos, separando sus labios para brindarle al otro el acceso solicitado, la lengua intrusa en su boca se sentía tan cálida y sugerente que sin saberlo había comenzado a volver aquel beso mas demandante, batallando con su propia lengua para invadir la cavidad ajena.

-mhhh...- un suave gemido por parte del pelinegro se ahogo en aquel beso cada vez mas fogoso, le gustaba, le gustaba bastante aquel contacto, las manos y la contextura del cuerpo del más alto le agradaba bastante, aquella lengua invadiendo ahora entre sus labios de manera tosca y agresiva le parecía excitante, tanto que le había dejado danzar en el interior de su boca por unos momentos, permitiéndole explorar en esta, entregándosele por unos segundos para perderse en las agradables sensaciones que el otro le provocaba, entre los brazos ajenos podía sentirse ligeramente mejor, no había nada que le impidiera estar con aquel chico después de todo, nada en lo absoluto más que su propio corazón.

Al separarse la sonrisa que Luffy le dedicase a aquel muchacho que lo miraba como esperando algo había sido un tanto triste, en verdad aquello le había servido para darse cuenta de varias cosas, entre ellas que si bien no estaba seguro de sus propios sentimientos aquello no le impedía en lo absoluto de disfrutar ampliamente de aquellos contactos que entre varias cosas le hacían sentir querido y deseado, aquello le gustaba, pero sabía que estaba mal. -Es tarde... debería irme a casa... te veré mañana Zoro.- dijo el pelinegro tras deshacerse del agarre ajeno, tomando su mochila de la banca donde estaban sentados y echándose a correr en dirección a su casa antes de que el peliverde pudiera reaccionar.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa se había topado por casualidad o destino al rubio en el recibidor de su hogar.

-Ya estoy en casa.- murmuro el menor de mala gana, evitando la mirada recriminatoria del mayor.

-¿Estuviste jugando de nuevo con tu amiguito pelo de pasto?-

-Ya sabes que me gusta relacionarme con la vegetación.- dijo el menor ante la ironía de aquello viniendo del cabeza de piña.

-No me parece bien que le veas a estas horas, quizá deberías dejar de verlo no es buena compañía.- aquello había sorprendido bastante al menor

-¿Y por qué no?- El rubio arrugo la nariz, no podía decirle al menor que estaba celoso, el pelinegro no sabiendo bien porque incluso había llevado aquello un poco más lejos.- Zoro es un buen amigo, apuesto a que sería un buen novio.-

-¿No crees que es un poco descarado de tu parte querer buscarte un novio?- la mirada fría y penetrante de aquellas pupilas color miel le atrapaban cual resina a un insecto, había hecho el además de moverse, marcharse a su cuarto, pero las manos gruesas del mayor en su cintura y tomando uno de sus antebrazos con fuerza para que no pudiera escapar le había hecho estremecer, dos semanas de estarse conteniendo le tenían las piernas de gelatina ante aquellos contactos por parte del rubio.

-¿P-porque sería eso?- se atrevió a preguntar en una voz ligeramente baja, como si quisiera que el otro no escuchase su pregunta, pero lo había hecho, lo había hecho sin duda y la sonrisa un tanto sardónica que este le dedicase mientras apegaba mas su cuerpo al propio y la forma como ahora acariciaba su mejilla lentamente le hacían estremecerse, deseaba eso, realmente lo deseaba con cada célula de su cuerpo.- Marco...- cualquier cosa que fuera a decir había muerto contra los labios del más alto, masacrada por la lengua que irrumpía tranquila y segura en aquello que sabia suyo, SU territorio, territorio que se le entregaba gustoso hasta que el aire había exigido terreno, no se resistía, su mente le decía que se detuviera pero su cuerpo se dejaba hacer sin protesta alguna.- Marco... mhhh...- ahogo con trabajo un suave gemido al sentir los labios del otro en su cuello, no podía razonar, el mayor ya le tenía cargado contra la pared del recibidor, levantándole para que quedase a su altura, mierda aquello se sentía delicioso... pero estaba mal, en definitiva estaba mal.- Ace... el...- murmuraba de manera apenas entendible, intentando asirse a eso mientras enredaba sus piernas en la cintura del rubio y sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, disfrutando de aquellos roses, del aliento impropio en su oído antes de sentir la lengua del ojimiel en este húmeda y obscena.

-Ace está dormido, gracias a ti hubo tiempo suficiente de dejarle exhausto... tenía que darle una buena despedida después de todo.- Luffy se estremeció solo de pensar la clase de "despedida" que su hermano habría obtenido, sintiéndose celoso de aquello.

-¿Y aun tienes energías?- murmuro el menor sin pensar realmente, si había querido detener aquello en algún momento ahora no lo recordaba.- Marco yo...- podía sentir su cara completamente caliente no solo por lo que el otro le hacía en aquel momento, también por lo que el quería que le hiciera.

-¿Si Luffy?- Su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz profunda y serena le hacía sentirse de alguna manera desnudo y atrapado, deseaba escuchar al otro gemir su nombre al correrse como él lo había hecho ya varias veces a solas para desfogarse, había estado apenas unos minutos antes besando a otro chico pero no había comparación, Zoro no era más que un niño al lado del rubio. Justo como lo era él, quizá era aquello lo que lo hacía tan excitante, aun con su hermano había una diferencia de varios años... quizá era por eso mismo que se sentía más a gusto y mas estimulado con alguien mayor que con un chico de su edad.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo... quiero que me tomes como lo haces con mi hermano.- Se sentía bastante sucio pidiendo aquello, pero no podía soportarlo más, por alguna razón el solo pensamiento de darle su primera vez a alguien que no fueran el rubio o su hermano le parecía una atrocidad, quizá después la culpa le asaltase... pero también culparía a Ace, si no fuera tan difícil convencer al pecoso de que le hiciera aquello el mismo no habría tenido que buscar a alguien más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Creo que ah sido corto... no estoy muy segura, pero ah abarcado lo que debía. Aquí vengo a subirlo a las 7am (?)A Luffy le gustan los chicos mayores al parecer ¿Quien lo diría? :V

P.D. gatos gordos en el tejado, viviendo del amor de las conejas.

Shadow, muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar, de verdad, me alegra que te guste mucho y que la sigas desde su primera parte, espero que te quedes conmigo hasta el final de esta parte también :) la actitud de Luffy quizá sea un poco fea en ocaciones, pero es que necesita sentirse querido(?) no creo que seas bipolar, solo Luffy es muy… pues así como es XD Todos adoramos a Ace, pero el sabe su destino (¿?) igual veremos qué rumbo toma.


	5. La luciernaga contemplo a su captor

Ya que estamos en esto creo que es más prudente en este caso continuar con la inercia ya que se está llevando el momentum... así que ya ven, actualización pronta (?)

* * *

Capitulo 5

Por un minuto la luciérnaga se quedo quieta contemplando a su captor, la jaula comenzaba a parecerle extrañamente cómoda.

* * *

Tras la partida de su hermano el menor de los D había pensado huir de casa por unos días, después de consultar con la almohada la vergonzosa petición que le había hecho al rubio casi no se había atrevido a acompañar a este y al pecoso hasta el lugar donde el autobús escolar recogería al mayor de los D junto con sus compañeros para aquel viaje de 6 días y 4 noches, lo había hecho única y exclusivamente por su hermano, sería la primera separación real que tendrían desde hacía muchos años, demasiados años... de hecho no recordaba haberse separado de él alguna vez, ahora que lo pensaba no quería que este se fuera, apenas se habían encaminado a casa después de despedirle y ya le extrañaba.

El camino a casa había sido callado, tanto que el menor casi había pensado que Marco se había olvidado de su "conversación" la noche anterior... solo recordar aquello le hacía sentir unas terribles ganas de saltar por la ventana del auto ¿Como era que se le había ocurrido pedir una cosa tan…?¡ Argh…! ¡Tan idiota! Después del apasionado beso el rubio solo le había sonreído y dejado que se recompusiera un poco antes de bajarle, soportándole hasta que las piernas no le temblaran mas, -Lo hare si prometes hacer todo lo que te diga...- había dicho el mayor y la forma como le había mirado aun le hacía sonrojarse solo de recordarle, él había aceptado pero después de eso el rubio solo he había mandado a dormir y mordiendo sus labios y golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan idiota le había obedecido, seguro que Marco no planeaba cumplir con aquello, ¿Que podría ver en un niño como él teniendo a su hermano? Nada, pero le había besado... dios aquel beso... si ya de por si se ponía caliente solo de verlo aquella noche apenas si había podido pegar el ojo.

Cuando llegaron a casa el mayor le había abierto la puerta del auto, siempre el caballero, tan atento que a veces le fastidiaba, aunque normalmente hacia eso para su hermano, no para él, aquella idea le había hecho sonrojar aun mas.- gracias.- susurro un poco inseguro de tomar la mano que se le ofrecía para bajar del automóvil, no la necesitaba pero deseaba tomarla, aquella sonrisa serena en el rostro del mayor mientras tomaba su mano le había hecho saltar el corazón, desviando la mirada enseguida, aquello era demasiado, no comprendía por que el otro le estaba tratando de aquella manera. Menos entendía por que aquello se sentía tan bien... Era como si en ese momento solo existiesen ellos dos.

Tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse Luffy había sentido de nuevo aquellas terribles ganas de huir, sabía que estaba a punto de hacer algo malo si permanecía mas tiempo junto al rubio pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando la voz del otro le había detenido.- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Yoi?- el menor se había girado lentamente, la sonrisa sardónica que el otro le dedicase comenzaba a acelerarle el pulso, en aquella pupilas de ámbar podía percibir el deseo que el apenas era capaz de contener, haciéndole sentir anhelante de que le contemplase de otra manera.- Quítate la ropa.- era como si le hubiera leído la mente pero aun así el azabache se había sobresaltado ante la petición, aquello era demasiado, incluso para él.

El rubio le observaba pacientemente, esperando a que obedeciera aunque aquello parecía que no iba a suceder ¿Quizá se había equivocado al juzgar aquello? ¿O tal vez iba demasiado rápido? -¿Me escuchaste Yoi?- le moreno asintió algo apenado, el ver a ese chico comúnmente hiperactivo e irrespetuoso actuar ahora tan tímido le estaba poniendo bastante a tono.

-¿A-aquí?- había atinado a decir el menor, estremeciéndose al notar como la sonrisa del otro solo se ensanchaba ante aquella pregunta, su rostro ya tenía un color bastante llamativo en las mejillas y conforme había comenzado a obedecer la petición del mayor el sonrojo se había ido extendiendo por todo su rostro.

Se había quitado las sandalias primero, después de todo no las necesitaba en casa, después la camiseta, sacándosela por encima de la cabeza sin demasiados preámbulos, nunca le había dado vergüenza en verdad el mostrar su torso desnudo en la casa, a pesar de las pequeñas marquitas blancas que poblaban sus caderas y su abdomen por el sobrepeso que había tenido por la mayor parte de su infancia y de que su piel no era precisamente firme del todo, a pesar de los pequeños bultos de lo que quizá un día fueran pectorales pero que ahora solo resultaban abultados trocitos de carne la apariencia de su cuerpo era francamente agradable, la mirada algo deseosa del mayor le reafirmaba al menos un poco de aquello.

Al ir a desabrochar el botón de sus bermudas sin embargo había comenzado a sentirse mas nervioso, si bien no sería la primera que le vieran desnudo el mero hecho de que le estuviera pidiendo que lo hiciera en aquel lugar le hacía sentir bastante expuesto, acabando por deshacerse de aquella prenda había quedado únicamente con aquellos bóxers con estampado de dibujos animados un tanto infantiles que ahora se arrepentía de haberse puesto justamente aquel día, mirando por primera vez al otro desde que comenzara a desvestirse noto que al parecer aquello no era suficiente así que mordiéndose el labio inferior acabo por quitarse también aquellos, quedando su cuerpo completamente expuesto para el escrutinio del mayor.

Marco no había podido evitar el relamerse los labios, el menor era un manjar a la vista, sus piernas bien torneadas y la ligera redondez de sus caderas y miembros debido a el súbito cambio de masa corporal le daban una constitución bastante apetitosa pues el ejercicio también había comenzado a dar sus frutos, moldeando el cuerpo del pequeño hasta volverle tan deseable que solo verle ahí de pie dispuesto para lo que quisiera hacerle le estaba haciendo despertar prontamente, las marcas blancuzcas que se extendían por sus piernas y abdomen lejos de desagradarle daban al cuerpo del pequeño un toque bastante llamativo, quería tocarle y recorrerle por completo en aquel mismo momento, pero no lo haría aun.

Pasando de largo al moreno se había dirigido hasta la sala, dedicándole apenas algunas miradas algo hambrientas y lujuriosas al cuerpo ajeno.- Quiero que estés así hasta que yo me valla.- le susurro antes de entrar a la habitación contigua, sentándose en el sofá antes de encender el televisor, había pedido aquel día como libre para ir a despedir a su novio así que no tenía motivos para apresurarse a salir, y además pensaba disfrutar de ese tiempo libre bastante bien.

El moreno se había quedado un tanto más desconcertado de lo que ya estaba, si de por si le había parecido vergonzoso el quitarse la ropa frente al mayor en plena luz del día el andar desnudo por la casa no quería imaginárselo ¿En verdad el otro quería que hiciera aquello? no sabía dónde poner sus manos y el mero sentir de la ropa del rubio sobre su piel desnuda cuando pasara a su lado le había hecho estremecer soltando un ligero suspiro, el sentir la mirada del otro en él mientras salía de la habitación le estaba poniendo bastante cachondo, toda la situación en si a pesar de tenerle un poco nervioso le resultaba sumamente excitante.

-¿Que se supone que haga ahora?- pregunto el pelinegro asomándose desde el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala, escondiendo así un poco su cuerpo de la mirada del mayor al menos de momento.

-Lo que sea que quieras, mientras no te pongas la ropa.- aquella respuesta había hecho al menor fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo ¿Para qué le quería desnudo el otro si no le iba a hacer nada?

-¿Y si quisiera salir a la calle?- dijo el mas joven solo para medir la reacción del otro y aquella sonrisa burlona le había dado a entender más de lo que necesitaba saber

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te lleve a una cita?- el menor se sonrojo de nuevo ante aquella proposición que sabia una broma.

-eh…no ...quie…quiero...- aquello le estaba costando bastante trabajo y el mayor parecía disfrutar torturándolo ¿Acaso quería que se lo pidiera de nuevo?

-Sé lo que quieres Luffy, no necesitas pedirlo.- de nuevo era como si le leyera la mente, aquello le había hecho suspirar aliviado.- ven.- el mayor había dicho gesticulando para que se sentara a su lado, el recorrido desnudo desde un extremo de la habitación hasta el sofá donde estaba el rubio con la luz del día colándose por las persianas a medio cerrar le había hecho ponerse algo nervioso de nuevo, el rose de la mano ajena sobre su hombro desnudo cuando se sentase y de la ropa del rubio sobre su expuesto cuerpo le hacían excitarse de nuevo, expectante a pesar de que el otro aun no parecía querer hacer nada pues continuaba mirando la tv, de manera había acabado relajándose un poco, recargándose contra el cuerpo del mayor ligeramente, la extraña sensación de estar expuesto y a la vez que eso resultase casi normal le tenía las mejillas perenemente sonrosadas.

Cuando Marco por fin hablara el pequeño se había sobresaltado de nuevo - Quiero que estés así mientras yo esté en casa estos días, te quiero limpio y listo para cualquier cosa que decida hacerte.- la voz severa en su oído le había hecho estremecer con anticipación.- Planeo disfrutar de tu cuerpo plenamente, no es necesario que te apresures.- murmuro sobre el oído del menor disfrutando del suave jadeo de excitación que su aliento caliente parecía provocar en el más joven, si aquello seguía por ese rumbo acabaría tomándole antes de jugar siquiera un rato con el... quizá fuera mejor fallárselo de una vez primero y después comenzar con los juegos...

El otro quizá no quisiera apresurarse pero él estaba cada vez más desesperado, los roces y las miradas del otro sobre su cuerpo le tenían ya completamente excitado, su voz, sus ordenes, casi se sentía humillado de estar disfrutando tanto con aquella tortura.- Marco... ¿Puedo besarte?- mirando aquel rostro que se mantenía cerca de manera embelesada espero la aprobación del otro antes de inclinarse al frente para rosar sus labios con los del mayor suavemente, la mano en su rostro guiándole hasta que se levantara ligeramente del sillón y se posicionara sobre el cuerpo del rubio con sus piernas a cada lado de las del mayor, el húmedo beso era mucho más profundo de los que alguna vez había probado, el otro le invadía por completo la boca con su lengua sin piedad, robándole el aliento en cada caricia que daba la lengua ajena a la suya, cada rose con la yema de los dedos del mayor en su espalda desnuda haciéndole suspirar dentro del beso y debajo de su piernas, contra su trasero y bajo el pantalón del rubio podía sentía aquel miembro viril tomando forma a cada instante deleitándole con una presión cada vez mas tentadora, le quería y no deseaba esperar.

Al separarse y observar el agitado rostro del menor el rubio le tomo con una de sus manos de manera un poco brusca, disfrutaba de aquello pero aun había algunas cosas que quería saber, que ya sabía en realidad -¿Lo has hecho últimamente Luffy?- la mirada de espanto en el rostro del menor le había hecho sentir un extraño placer un tanto sádico, el chico le había pedido que se lo hiciera pero no sabía realmente si aquella sería su primera vez o no, no que hiciera mucho la diferencia.- Se que no eres tan inocente ¿ah sido con Ace?¿o con aquel otro chico?- El menor se maldijo mentalmente al pensar que aquello sería tan fácil, la mención de su hermano le había hecho sentir el ligero temor de que todo aquello solo fuera una treta para hacer que se alejara del pecoso más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Yo no... Yo nunca... nunca lo eh hecho...- consiguió murmurar de manera un poco jadeante pues su respiración aun no se tranquilizaba tras aquel beso.- Ace nunca me haría algo así...- la sonrisa del otro tras decirle aquello había sido un tanto extraña, podía sentir sus manos en sus caderas de manera deliciosamente posesiva, el rubio sabía algo.

-¿Ace jamás te haría algo así? la manera como lo miras, la forma como le tocas cuando crees que no les veo- los dedos del otro se le habían comenzado a clavar en la carne de manera casi dolorosa, haciéndole soltar un suspiro, de alguna forma el que el rubio supiera lo suyo con su hermano y aquellos celos le hacían sentir al menos un poco importante.-... no necesitas fingir,-

-Nunca ah tocado ahí si es lo que quieres saber.- había contestado el menor sin negar nada de lo otro, removiéndose un poco sobre la hombría ajena de manera descarada, sonriendo de manera un poco maliciosa por sus siguientes palabras coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del otro, la excitación poco a poco iba ganándole al pudor y a la vergüenza.- A lo mucho se ah corrido encima de mi... entre mis piernas…- murmuro de manera baja, con un deje de obscenidad que daba a entender que claramente había disfrutado aquello.

El rubio sonrió mientras bajaba con sus manos por los muslos del menor que había soltado otro breve suspiro ante aquel contacto, apenas podía creer las sucias palabras salidas de aquella boquita, no se había equivocado al pensar que el chico no era tan inocente como cabía esperar pero definitivamente era inexperto en más de una cosa.- ¿Te masturbas pensando en él?-

El rostro del menor se había teñido de nuevo de rojo.- ¿Y que si fuera así?- dijo de manera altiva, casi molesta a pesar de lo excitado que estaba, no quería hablar de aquellas cosas, no quería pensar en su hermano en aquel momento.

-muéstrame.-

\- ¡¿Eh?!- si ya antes estaba rojo ahora brillaba, el otro estaba jugando con el definitivamente

-Quiero que te masturbes para mí también-

-Eres un pervertido...- protesto el menor cansado de que el rubio le pidiera aquellas cosas extrañas pero sintiéndose mas que a tono con la mirada que el otro le dedicaba, comenzando a tocar al poco su propia excitación que hacía ya rato necesitaba de atención.- ¿Por qué no me pides que te atienda a ti? Eso sería más normal…- susurro un tanto pesado mientras acariciaba la extensión de su propio miembro lentamente, sintiendo el leve placer que aquello le provocaba verse amplificado por la mirada del otro, que el mayor le observara masturbarse le estaba poniendo bastante caliente y mientras lo hacía había comenzado a mover sus caderas un poco para sentir mejor como el rubio se iba empalmando bajo su cuerpo, el mayor le había quitado las manos de encima por completo y ahora solo se dedicaba a observarle, viendo como la respiración del chico se volvía mas encarecida y los gemidos comenzaban a escapar de su boca.- mmhhh… Marco… mierda… estas todo duro y… dios tan… grande…- al poco rato se había comenzado a mover mucho más rápido y desesperado que antes, quería hacer aquello de una buena vez, solo pensar en cómo sería que el otro le follara realmente sus manos habían comenzado a subir y bajar con mayor velocidad por su propia hombría, con toda aquella excitación hormigueándole la piel no había tardado demasiado en correrse, apresando como había podido aquella semilla entre sus manos para que no fuera a manchar las ropas del rubio, sintiendo como esta escurría entre sus manos y mojaba ligeramente su vientre, pelvis y escurría hasta el interior de sus muslos mientras su miembro perdía consistencia.

-Ahora límpiate.- la simpleza de aquella orden por parte del rubio le había hecho estremecer, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer y obedientemente había llevado la palma de su mano hasta su propia mano a su boca, lamiendo cada gota de su propio semen mientras imaginaba que fuera el del rubio pues debajo de su cuerpo aun podía sentir al otro ya prominentemente erecto.

Ver al azabache hacer tan buen trabajo era delicioso, tanto que apenas si había podido contenerse de tocarle en aquel rato pero ahora que le observaba limpiar los rastros de lo que había quedado en sus manos no había dudado en colar una de sus propias manos entre las piernas del menor, aprovechando de lo que escurría aun en la parte interna de los muslos del pequeño para lubricar aquella pequeña entrada de manera superficial con esa acuosa esencia, trazando pequeños círculos sobre la expuesta entrada del menor con su dedo índice. -haaa… Ma… Marco…- el escalofrío que podía sentir en el cuerpo ajeno mientras aquella caricia se volvía cada vez más descarada le había hecho sonreír, todavía habría podido torturar bastante al pequeño de haberlo deseado pero a decir verdad lo que quería en aquel momento era otra cosa, poco a poco había ido introduciendo aquel dedo en la entrada del menor, cuidando de que pudiera meter la mayor cantidad de aquella semilla con sus dígitos para dejarle bien húmedo y preparado.

El sentir el primero de los dedos ajenos en su entrada le había hecho morderse la boca, quería gemir descaradamente, la profunda caricia de los dedos ajenos en su cuerpo comenzaba ya a hacerle despertar de nuevo, cuando el mayor añadiera el siguiente y comenzase a moverlos en su interior la mente del chiquillo había quedado en blanco, aferrándose con sus manos a la camisa blanca del mayor y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, podía sentirlos dilatándolo y mancillándolo una y otra vez de manera ligeramente dolorosa eh incomoda pero deliciosa, al poco rato y con el tercero de los dedos del mayor en su interior ya podía sentirle chocar hasta los nudillos, haciéndole estremecer de placer mientras comenzaba a gemir desesperadamente, no pensaba que aquello pudiera sentirse mejor, realmente la espera parecía valer la pena, relamiéndose los labios un poco resecos por tanto gemir había conseguido entreabrir los ojos y el ver la manera como el otro le contemplase solo le había hecho sentir una oleada de placer aun mas delicioso.- M-marco…mas… necesito mas de ti…- pudo gemir el menor apenas audiblemente y de manera ambiciosa entre todos aquellos espasmos de placer.

-Realmente lo estas disfrutando.- había dicho el aludido de manera más que lujuriosa, sacando sus dedos del interior ajeno para tomarle por la cintura, echándole al hombro le había cargado hasta la habitación, tirándole a la cama sin miramiento alguno.- ¿Seguro que es tu primera vez?- pregunto malicioso mientras apresaba al menor contra la cama, relamiendo el cuello de este mientras se desabrochaba los propios pantalones, liberando por fin su miembro de aquella prisión para comenzar a penetrar al menor de manera salvaje desde el principio, ya había aguantado demasiado y el cuerpo debajo suyo le había recibido de manera tan deliciosa que le estaba volviendo loco, cualquier delicadeza había quedado por completo olvidada entre las paredes apretadas y calientes que le apresaban de manera sublime en cada intromisión.- Nhg… Luffy…- podía sentir al otro removerse y arquearse debajo suyo en cada estocada.

El fuerte grito que abandono la garganta del menor al penetrarle no había hecho más que excitarlo más, el pequeño se asía con manos y piernas a su cuerpo, entregándosele por completo entre roncos gemidos de placer eh incoherentes palabras excitadas, pidiendo por aquello con la misma vehemencia que él.-Luffy…- sus jadeos y gruñidos se mezclaban con los del menor en cada fuerte embestida, los ojos del chico estaban cristalizados de placer, desenfocados, y por su mentón podía ver deslizarse un hilillo de saliva, la imagen pura del deseo y el goce estaba pintada en aquel rostro juvenil, el segundo orgasmo del chico entre sus cuerpos había sido seguido por el propio, derramándose por completo en el interior del chiquillo mientras aquel gemía su nombre incontables veces, en aquel momento solo existían ellos dos.

.

.

.

.

Para el tercer día Luffy ya no se sentía tan cohibido con su desnudes, si bien al principio había pensado que el rubio seguramente había estado bromeando con eso de querer que estuviera desnudo para su regreso del trabajo al llegar este y encontrarle con la ropa puesta la cara de fastidio que marco había puesto no solo había hecho que el menor cayera en cuenta de su error si no que le había hecho ganar un "castigo" que aunque había disfrutado bastante no estaba muy dispuesto a repetir de momento, atándolo de manos y vendándole los ojos le había hecho ponerse en 4 sobre la cama mientras el mayor se complacía con su cuerpo sin dejarle correrse hasta el final pues sus manos no habían sido lo único que había atado, aquel día sin embargo no había cometido el mismo error y aunque aun un tanto nervioso a la llegada del mayor le hubo recibido con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto tímida como única prenda, el sentir la mano del otro rodear su cintura desnuda de manera posesiva mientras le sonreía ampliamente le había hecho devolver aquella sonrisa, no era únicamente deseo lo que sentía ahora en esos roses si no también una especie de calidez bastante familiar, agradable a más no poder.

-Bienvenido a casa. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?- El rubio era quien normalmente se encargaba de las comidas pero ayer el mayor había traído carne para la cena del día siguiente, le gustaba preparar la carne, era fácil y podía probarla mientras la preparaba.

-¿No vas a quemarte? No quiero tener que llevarte al hospital después- el tono de aquella broma le había hecho torcer su sonrisa al menor, pero no había podido responder de inmediato pues los labios del otro habían atrapado los suyos en un lánguido beso, despacio y hondo hasta sofocarle ligeramente.- quizá solo debería cenarte a ti.- más que sonrojarle aquello le gustaba, le encantaba poder sentirse deseado libremente, porque cada roce era tan natural como respirar, y es que aun a pesar de todo eran años los que llevaban juntos también.

-Preparare algo rico.- murmuro el menor al separarse un poco y el otro le permitió hacerlo mientras se quitaba el saco y la corbata.

-Ponte el delantal, no quiero que te quemes.- dijo un poco más serio y el otro solo asintió enérgicamente antes de salir en dirección a la cocina.

Tras ponerse un poco mas cómodo el rubio había ido a la cocina para ver al otro mientras le preparaba la cena, el delantal que normalmente utilizaban él o el pecoso era un tanto grande para el menor por lo que le quedaba bien debajo de las rodillas pero sin nada abajo la imagen de ver al otro preparando la comida era más que sugerente, ya de por si el ver al menor cocinar era algo ligeramente fuera de lo común, pero el verle haciéndolo mientras estaba desnudo salvo por aquel delantal daba un toque bastante morboso a aquello de manera que cada que le tenía un tanto más cerca aprovechaba para acariciar su cuerpo de manera fugaz, haciendo que el menor le mirara con algo de reproche lo cual le parecía sumamente divertido.

-¡Listo!- la sonrisa satisfecha del menor al servirle la comida había sido realmente adorable, sin mencionar que por la parte superior el delantal era tan amplio que dejaba observar a la perfección la aureola de los pezones ajenos, de jalarle un poco podría haberlos visto por completo.

-No te lo quites aun.- Dijo marco al ver como el chico comenzaba a desabrochar aquella prenda, el menor le había mirado un tanto confundido pero sin preguntar solo se había sentado a la mesa a disfrutar de su bien merecida carne, pues aunque no fuera tan buen cocinero como su hermano no había forma de que pudiera echar a perder algo tan valioso como aquel alimento, el sabor era bueno y la textura casi se deshacía en tu boca, los platos habían quedado limpios en menos de unos cuantos minutos. Tras recoger la mesa sin embargo los planes del mayor lejos estaban de dejar a aquel chicuelo en paz. -¿Estás listo para el postre?- el aliento tras el oído de Luffy mientras el mayor le acorralaba contra la mensa de la cocina había hecho que el chico soltase un suave gemido de anticipación, había estado deseando aquello desde que el rubio llegara a casa, sentir como el otro restregaba su hombría sobre la ropa contra su trasero desnudo hasta comenzar a despertar le ponía bastante a tono.

-Nhhh… Marco…- De espaldas al mayor no había podido notar como aquel se ponía en cuclillas para comenzar a lamer su entrada hasta que este separara sus nalgas con ambas manos y sintiera aquel húmedo molusco hacerle estremecer, su pecho apegado a la mesa mientras buscaba inútilmente con las manos algo a lo cual aferrarse para no enloquecer pues la saliva que poco a poco iba introduciéndose cada vez mas junto con aquella lengua le hacía desear por mas.

-Parece que ya estás listo- susurro el mayor solo por fastidiar mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en aquella estrecha cavidad para sentir como el interior del mucho palpitaba ligeramente, abriéndole paso para acomodarle con facilidad.- ¿Te has estado tocando?- cuestiono aunque sabía bien que si el chico estaba bien dilatado era por qué apenas si lo había dejado descansar entre una follada y la siguiente, apenas aquella mañana se lo había hecho antes de ir a trabajar, era casi increíble que el muchacho siguiera con tales energías después de todo aquello pero no iba a quejarse, no tenían mucho tiempo.

Poniéndose en pie dio la vuelta al muchacho para hacer que se sentase en la mesa, desabrochando el mismo aquel mandil y tirándole a un lado para poder contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de quien en aquel momento podía considerar como su esposa por completo, sin deje de burla. Era hermoso.

Dejándose hacer de momento el menor se abrazo al cuello del rubio cuando este le dejase en la mesa, mirándole un poco encaprichado.- ¿por qué tú no te quitas la ropa?- pregunto con un ligero puchero, salvo por una ocasión el mayor no se había molestado en desnudarse para hacérselo a pesar de exigirle que él anduviera desnudo por la casa.

-Puedes quitármela si eso es lo que deseas.- murmuro el rubio acariciando las piernas del menor para llegar hasta sus caderas, apegando su cuerpo de nuevo con el del azabache que ante aquello había comenzado a desabrochar la camisa del más alto.

Delineando el pecho de Marco con sus manos en pelinegro apenas si había podido sentir cuando aquel se había bajado la bragueta para comenzar a rosar su entrada con aquel ya henchido miembro.-Mira como me tienes Luffy, ¿En verdad crees que me tomare el tiempo de desnudarme cuando puedo aprovecharlo mejor follándote?- cuando la punta de su falo comenzara a abrirse paso entre aquellas paredes aun estrechas y calientes pudo sentir al menor encajarle los dedos en la espalda mientras su espalda se arqueaba en la mesa, dejando al menor recostarse sobre esta había empezado a empalarle en un suave y ajustado vaivén por las piernas enredadas en su cintura impidiéndole separarse demasiado, con unas de sus manos sostenía la cintura arqueada del menor que gemía a cada envestida mientras con la otra había comenzado a atender las necesidades del más joven.

-Ahh… no Marco… si haces eso no…- en cada estocada podía sentir su propio éxtasis inundarle, haciendo que su interior palpitase y se estrechara en contra del bendito intruso que le hacía llegar al cielo, ni que decir de cuando el otro había comenzado a atenderle, con lo sensible que estaba de todo lo que habían estado haciendo aquellos días no había tardado en comenzar a derramas pequeñas dosis de su semen con cada que el mayor mancillaba inclemente ese punto en su interior que le hacía jadear y perder el aliento, cuando sintió al otro bajar hasta besar y morder su pecho de manera voraz ya no pudo contenerse, estallo con un sonoro grito de placer incontenible pero el mayor no se había detenido, envistiéndole de nuevo hasta lograr que se pusiera duro pero la mera estimulación de su próstata había comenzado a masturbarle nuevamente.- no… ba.. basta…- suplicaba en vano con sus ojos lagrimeando por el placer inconmensurable, el segundo orgasmo le había llegado incluso más pronto y el sentir al otro derramarse en su interior junto con aquella nueva oleada de placer le había hecho aferrarse a el cuerpo ajeno intentando calmar los temblores que no cesaban, mas que solo correrse aquello se le había antojado un verdadero orgasmo que le dejase las piernas débiles y completamente exhausto hasta no poder levantarse de la mesa aun cuando el rubio había salido de su interior ya.

-Quizá mañana debería darte un descanso.- le escucho decir al rubio mientras este contemplaba su obra satisfecho.- ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar tal vez?- a pesar del cansancio la invitación a salir le había hecho sonrojar más que lo que habían hecho anteriormente, ¿Se trataba eso de una cita?

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Creo que dejare la segunda parte de esto para después por que ya fue bastante, hay que dejar respirar a Lu(?)… muchas gracias a los que se sirvan de leer y nos vemos en el próximo, gracias especial por los que comentan, besos al gatito gordo de mi corazón.

Shadow: yo no eh dicho nada de muerte… aun xD Marco y Luffy son unos cabrones pero ya les llegara su hora de sufrir, mientras tanto dejales disfrutar(?) tsk, eso de los favoritismos está muy mal… pero bueno, es que el pequitas no se merece sufrir, en eso todos estamos de acuerdo(?) en cuanto a Zoro… bueno pues si lo ves lógicamente en realidad seria el que mas tiene oportunidad de momento? Al menos es el único con el que podrías medianamente entablar una relación viendo la cosas fríamente… pero a ver qué pasa, Luffy es un adolecente caliente(?) ace siempre me ah parecido mas niño que el XD muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero no te desepcione el cap(?) nos leemos pronto.


	6. En los ojos de la araña se reflejaba

Y por fin después de hacerme wey con un par de historias cortas (?) vengo a escribir la cita de Lu con marco... mas notas al final. Gracias por leer y por favor disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 6

En los ocho ojos de aquella araña se reflejaba la tenue luz de aquel otro insecto de manera magnificada.

* * *

Déjà vu, eso era lo que sentía, Déjà vu.

Entrar en aquel elegante restaurante del brazo del rubio le tenía tan sonrojado como una maldita damisela, y es que no era que el lugar fuera ni tan lujoso ni tan de primera, simplemente que él no estaba acostumbrado a nada más caro que la comida china de la esquina. O quizá algún otro tipo de comida, pero daba lo mismo, el punto es que esa clase de restaurantes eran a los que el rubio llevaba a su hermano de vez en vez cuando sobraba un poco el dinero para llevarle a alguna cita bonita y de donde a él le trían algo que emocionado comía como si fuera lo último que probaría en su vida, porque aquella comida era demasiado buena como para alguna vez haberse puesto a pensar de donde provenía exactamente.

Pero el Déjà vu radicaba en que también con el rubio había ido a su primer restaurante familiar... aunque aquello y esto eran cosas diferentes resultaba curioso pensar que en esa ocasión con solo 8 años se había comportado mucho mas acusador por el supuesto engaño que aquello habría supuesto a su hermano que ahora que realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan retorcido? Lo peor era que no sentía culpa alguna, aunque si un poco de nerviosismo, se preguntaba si el rubio sentiría culpa por lo que estaban haciendo, porque si era así no lo demostraba.

Marco se comportaba igual que siempre, le molestaba, bromeaba, sonreía con esa mueca endemoniadamente sensual, le miraba con aquella maldita mirada que parecía saber todo en el universo... y le desesperaba terriblemente con toda aquella amabilidad desbordante que usualmente solo se reservaba para su hermano, porque aquella le pertenecía a Ace y Luffy lo sabía a la perfección, el que retirase su silla para que se sentara, que abriera su puerta extendiéndole la mano, ofreciéndole el brazo al andar, todas aquellas cursilerías que había visto a los mayores hacer y que secretamente había deseado siempre... no necesariamente con Marco, aunque a últimas fechas no estaba muy seguro de eso tampoco, las cosas parecían un embrollo tal que no sabía exactamente cómo iba a arreglarlo cuando regresara su hermano ¿Pretenderían que nunca había pasado? no quería eso, no le parecía correcto y conociéndose a si mismo acabaría arruinándolo, siempre acababa arruinando ese tipo de cosas que involucraba guardar secretos a menos que fuera algo realmente importante, eh incluso entonces no era muy bueno.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Huh?- El menor volteo a ver al rubio sentado frente a él que tranquilamente cortaba su comida en pequeños trozos, el traje que usara para la ocasión al pelinegro le había parecido igual al de todos los días, aunque el rubio había insistido que no lo era, lo que si había notado era que se había afeitado y la loción de afeitar que usara después de aquello le había dado un olor bastante varonil y atrayente, haciendo que a Luffy le fuera difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera preguntarse como se sentiría tener al otro sudándole aquel perfume encima mientras lo hacían.

-Estás muy callado.- Aquella mirada y aquella sonrisa le descolocaban, no deberían ser para él pero lo eran.

-Oh... es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto.- era mitad verdad, la camisa de vestir color vino y los pantalones formales negros no los había usado más de 2 veces en toda su vida, ni siquiera había querido usar corbata pues no sabía atarse el nudo y ya de por si se sentía ligeramente incomodo en aquellas ropas.

Era como un mono vestido de circo paseándose del brazo del mayor, y lo más gracioso es que aquello le agradaba pues el otro le hacía sentir cómodo así, porque si alguien se atrevía a verle mal por la forma como le llevaba del brazo en clara señal de que era su cita y no su hijo o su sobrino como cabria pensar por la clara diferencia de edades podía sentir al otro tomarle de la cintura y aquel simple gesto le hacía sentir bien, por que demostraba que al mayor no le importaba lo que pensara el mundo entero, solo hacerle sentir bien a él.

La tranquila sonrisa del rubio ligeramente apenada por causarle aquella incomodidad al pequeño hacían que a este ultimo sonrojar ligeramente, aquello era imposible, ni siquiera podía molestarse con él. - Pensé que te gustaría, pero supongo que quizá debimos hacer otra cosa.- escucho decir al mayor y aquello le había hecho sentir culpable por primera vez esa noche, sintiéndose aun mas bobo al mirar su plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, aunque quizá podría haberlo sido, la comida estaba deliciosa después de todo.

-Me gusta. La comida de aquí siempre me ah gustado.- dijo el chico sin notar la ligera sorpresa en el rostro del rubio que no había esperado que el otro pudiera reconocer el sabor de aquel restaurante como algo familiar, quizá en verdad debió haberle llevado a otro lugar pensó antes de ver como el pequeño levantaba el rostro para sonreírle tímidamente.- Aprecio que hagas esto por mi Marco, enserio.-

Con eso no había podido contenerse, correspondiendo de manera amplia a aquella sonrisa se había inclinado lo suficiente en la mesa para alcanzar a rosar los labios del menor que había tomado un bonito color de escarlata en el rostro cuando se separase de el.-No me mires así Luffy, ah sido tu culpa por ser demasiado adorable Yoi.- comento el rubio tranquilamente al separarse con aquella perezosa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba al pequeño, haciéndole imposible no alterarse aun mas.

No era que el beso le hubiera incomodado, por el contario, al tener el cuerpo del mayor tan cerca ese perfume que venía tentándole desde hacía varias horas le había embriagado en sobremanera, haciendo que no pudiera probar nada mas de su plato.- Tengo que ir al baño.- murmuro el azabache poniéndose en pie aprisa y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño ante la mirada divertida del mayor.

Después de lavarse la cara con agua fría sus mejillas aun seguían un tanto coloradas, y dudaba que aquello fuera el mayor de sus problemas, llevaba ya varios minutos intentando calmar su frenético corazón pero cada que intentaba regresar a la mesa junto al rubio las más extrañas sensaciones le asaltaban, casi se le salía del pecho el corazón cada que alguien abría la puerta del baño y al final antes que aguantar esa tortura se había metido en uno de los cubículos y pegando su frente a la fría puerta de mica en un intento de pensar de manera clara, no podía comportarse como un chiquillo por un simple beso... pero joder que solo pasar las yemas de los dedos por sus labios y recordar el penetrante aroma del otro le hacía imaginar un mil de cosas sucias. Quería hacerlo mierda, quería... dios, quería tantas cosas que no se suponía que pensara... quería que el otro le tocase por debajo de la mesa y tener que aguantarse los gemidos para que nadie les notase y aquello solo era la punta del iceberg, porque su hormonal mente estaba deseando que lo tumbara en la mesa y se lo hiciera ahí frente a la mirada de todos, que lo exhibiera como la puta hambrienta que se sentía en aquel momento por desear aquellas cosas cuando se suponía que estaban en una cita normal.

-¿Luffy? ¿Estás bien?- La voz del mayor le había sacado de aquel decadente patrón de pensamiento solo para hacer que su pulso se acelerara nuevamente, por un momento no había contestado pero decidiendo que no podía seguir de aquella manera por demasiado tiempo se había resignado a abrir la puerta del cubículo donde se encontraba, mirando al mayor con la vergüenza aun pintada en la cara.

-Lo lamento.- susurro desviando su mirada del rubio que solo había levantado una de sus cejas un tanto cuestionarte antes de acercarse al menor, tomando su rostro para que le mirase a la cara directamente, Luffy mordió sus labios, si el otro le miraba así no podría contenerse.

-¿Que te sucede? No es normal que estés así.-

Sin poder desviar la mirada de aquellos orbes ambarinos el menor se había puesto de puntitas tomando con cada mano un lado del saco del mayor para hacerle inclinarse hasta poder atraparlo en un beso tranquilo pero lujurioso que marco no había dudado ni un segundo en corresponder, embriagándose en la sensación de aquella cálida lengua entrando a su propia boca para dominarle en aquel beso que comenzaba a robarle el aliento, embriagándole de calidez y de aquel aroma que le estaba volviendo loco.- Quiero hacerlo Marco... no aguanto las ganas...- murmuro un poco pesado al separarse de los labios impropios, relamiendo con hambruna cualquier rastro de la saliva ajena de sus propios labios.

El deseo y la lujuria que el mayor podía ver en aquellos ojos café obscuro le habían hecho sonreír, y él que planeaba darle un descanso al muchacho aquel día, pero suponía que teniendo tan poco tiempo lo menos que necesitaban era un reposo, claro que no lo harían ahí, le gustaba de alguna manera la idea de exhibir al chico como suyo pero no tanto la de que alguien más pudiera escucharle gemir de la manera como deseaba hacérselo en aquel momento, -Vallamos a casa.- Susurro el mayor acariciando la mejilla ajena de manera cariñosa antes de tomar la mano del menor para salir de aquel lugar

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué tenemos que esperar hasta llegar a casa?- había preguntado Luffy mientras salían del restaurante, esperaba que pudieran sacarse las ganas antes pero al parecer el rubio no pensaba igual.

-Porque si Yoi, no seas caprichoso.- sabia que pedía demasiado al ver el puchero que el otro había puesto.

-¡No quiero! no seas aburrido Marco...- el rubio giro los ojos, en verdad que el otro aun era un mocoso, aunque eso era parte de su encanto y era un poco refrescante poder verle así de nuevo, últimamente, aun antes de que Ace saliera a su viaje actuaba un poco cabizbajo y aquello no le gustaba demasiado. No le sentaba bien a ese chiquillo el estar triste.

-No estoy para entretenerte Yoi, busca algo con lo que distraerte mientras llegamos.- la cara fastidiada del menor le venían sin cuidado.

Ya en el auto el pequeño no había podido contenerse mas, si bien había seguido al otro obedientemente hasta este, una vez dentro del vehículo y fuera del estacionamiento se había deshecho de su cinturón de seguridad- ¿Que...que haces Yoi?- escucho al rubio reclamar mientras el azabache se recostaba hasta el asiento contiguo, comenzado a desabrochar el pantalón ajeno.

\- Me entretengo con algo.- murmuro con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa mientras sacaba el miembro del rubio de entre sus pantalones para comenzar a lamer aquel suavemente, succionando la puntita de la hombría aun dormida como si intentara beber algo de ella.

El mayor había tenido que hacer uso de toda su concentración y autocontrol para no frenar en seco y causar alguna clase de accidente, aquello era horriblemente peligroso eh irresponsable, y lo peor es que se estaba empalmando rápidamente con ello.- de...deja ahí Yoi... espera a que lleguemos a la casa...- intento decir de manera firme y fallo miserablemente, maldecía a las malditas luces verdes, al chiquillo haciéndole aquello y a la puta erección que se iba poniendo cada vez más dura dentro de la boca del otro que demasiado ocupado con aquello no respondía a sus peticiones. Ya se las pagaría el maldito mocoso.

Con la mayor concentración de la que era capaz en aquella circunstancia había torcido el camino hacia la carretera donde habría menos mirones, debido a lo alejado que estaba el restaurante de la ciudad la carretera quedaba más cerca que la casa y buscando el primer descanso en ella se había estacionado de una buena vez, quitándose de encima al otro de manera un tanto brusca y mirándole con bastante reproche.

El leve temblor que recorriera a Luffy al ver al mayor molesto se había convertido en un excitado estremecimiento al observar como el otro tras poner el freno de mano buscaba la palanquilla del asiento para hacerle hacia atrás a tope y jalándolo le había hecho acomodarse en el apretado espacio bajo el volante.

-¿Qué esperas mocoso? Esto es lo que querías ¿No?- de alguna forma la voz palpablemente molesta del rubio le hacían sentir aun mas excitado, haciendo que sin demora comenzara a engullir el miembro del ojimiel hasta donde le era posible sin atragantarse, la mano gruesa y firme en su cabello marcándole el ritmo que el obedientemente seguía, levantando un poco el rostro de vez en cuando para deleitarse con la cara de placer que el mayor ponía mientras le observaba con aquellos ojos igual de lujuriosos que los propios, el sentir el pie del mayor contra su propia hombría de manera firme arrancándole un gemido que acabara ahogando en el miembro ajeno.- Frótate...- escucho al otro ordenarle en un ronco jadeo y no había dudado siquiera en hacerlo, restregando su cuerpo de manera necesitada en contra de la pierna y el empeine del mayor mientras le comía la verga de manera más que hambrienta, succionando con fuerza para lograr que saliera mas de aquel liquido preseminal que le llenaba la boca espeso y caliente hasta hacer que aquel mezclado con su saliva se le escurriera por las comisuras de los labios al no poder acomodar de manera adecuada la gruesa hombría del rubio en su boca.- Mmmm... Tienes una boquita de puta tan deliciosa Lu...- la forma entre despectiva y cariñosa como el otro le llamaba le había hecho acabar deseándole aun mas, con una de sus manos el pelinegro comenzó a masajear los testículos del mayor que no pudiendo soportar mas había acabado por correrse en esa húmeda y apretada boquita.

El abundante semen del rubio se le escurría por la boca hasta la barbilla, al momento de sentirle correes había intentado sacarle de su boca pero el mayor le había mantenido en su lugar, provocando que comenzara a ahogarse con aquella esencia, apretando el falo del mayor de manera dolorosa contra su garganta mientras algo de aquella acababa subiéndole hasta la nariz, causando un ardor bastante doloroso y haciéndole toser irremediablemente cuando el otro por fin le dejase separarse, sus ojos lagrimeaban y su rostro estaba bastante sucio con todos aquellos fluidos que el menor intentara limpiar con sus manos ante la mirada penetrante del mayor que con su rostro impasible parecía casi acusarle de aquello... mierda, sabía que era su culpa haber terminado así, no era eso tanto lo que le preocupaba, no quería moverse más bien por miedo a que el mayor se diera cuenta que había acabado por correrse en sus pantalones sin que le tocase en verdad siquiera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El regreso a casa había sido relativamente en paz, el mayor le había prestado su saco al pequeño para colocárselo en el regazo y tapar un poco la mancha que había conseguido mantener al menor callado y tranquilo el resto del trayecto, cuando por fin estacionara el auto en la acera frente a la casa aquel chiquillo se había metido a casa corriendo sin decir palabra alguna, casi le recordaba a como fuera su relación inicial, soltando un suspiro el rubio habíase tomado un minuto para respirar antes de bajarse del auto y encaminarse a casa.

Al abrir la puerta el reguerío de ropa que había entre el recibidor y el cuarto del menor le había hecho sonreír ampliamente, era obvio lo que aquello intentaba hacer, aun así se había tomado su tiempo retirándose los zapatos y aflojándose la corbata antes de ir tras el pequeño.

La puerta del cuarto del menor estaba entreabierta, por mero morbo había tocado un par de veces antes de empujar aquella, los suaves jadeos que le llegaban desde el interior le daban una muy buena idea de lo que el chicuelo estaría haciendo, apenas empujar la puerta había podido comprobarlo, el muchacho desnudo sobre la cama acariciaba su propia excitación al tiempo que introducía un par de dígitos en su entrada hasta la segunda falange, la erótica imagen de aquel chico preparándose había sido suficiente para que el mayor comenzara a excitarse.

-Eres demasiado desesperado Yoi, hazlo más despacio.-

El escuchar la profunda voz del otro había hecho al pelinegro estremecerse -no... no quiero esperar...- mirando al otro de manera algo acusadora continuo con lo que estaba haciendo por unos cuantos minutos más entre jadeos y suspiros ahogados, quizá no se sintiera tan bien como cuando el rubio lo hacía pero no estaba nada mal tampoco.

El rubio encendió un cigarrillo mientras observaba al menor tocarse de aquella manera tan obscena que le estaba haciendo empalmarse rápidamente, sonriendo de medio ante la evidente inexperiencia del menor en aquello.- Necesitas mojarles más Yoi.- comento dando una calada a el cigarro antes de cruzarse de brazos, claramente disfrutando del espectáculo.

El olor a nicotina que lentamente iba permeando el cuarto lejos de incomodarle habían hecho al menor comenzar a mancillar su entrada de manera un poco más desesperada, deseaba hacerlo ahí con el otro para mantener el olor del cuerpo ajeno en su cama al menos unas noches, le quería sobre él, o debajo, poco le importaba, solo le quería en su cama haciéndolo suyo de nuevo, no ahí, observándole como si le fuera a saltar encima de un momento a otro -Marco... por favor...-

-No, ¿No era yo un aburrido?- el menor comenzaba a desesperarse con aquello, por un lado la mirada algo pervertida del otro sobre su cuerpo y su voz tan cerca le calentaban a más no poder, por el otro el que se negase a tocarlo a pesar de que podía ver lo excitado que ya estaba el mayor le parecía verdaderamente desesperante.

-Anhhh... Marco...- metiendo un poco más a fondo sus dedos el pequeño había soltado un lastimero gemido, aquello dolía mucho más que cuando el rubio lo hacía.

-Si te tomo no voy a prepararte...- advirtió el ojimiel en un tono bastante serio dando otra calada a su cigarrillo, mientras con una de sus manos comenzaba a repasar el largo de su falo por encima del pantalón ante la mirada hambrienta del menor.

-haa... hazlo... - susurro el menor con un leve temblor en la voz antes de sacar de su entrada aquellos dedos, comenzando a separar sus glúteos para el mayor, mostrando de manera un tanto descarada aquella rosada y palpitante entrada que apenas un poco humedecida con su propia saliva se le ofrecía al más alto.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro el rubio dio una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de apagar este en el costado de la cómoda de aquella cama, dejando una pequeña marca negruzca en la madera clara, algo que solo podrías ver estando recostado, Luffy contemplo aquella marca por un momento sintiéndose celoso de aquella madera antes de sentir la húmeda lengua del otro penetrando su cavidad hasta hacerle poner en blanco la mente, el otro había dicho que no le prepararía pero aparentemente aquello no había sido tan cierto.

Tras lamer un poco aquella estrecha entrada el mayor se había desabrochado los pantalones sin demora, colocando la gruesa punta de su ya excitada hombría contra aquel menudo cuerpo para que supiera que esa era toda la consideración que iba a tener con él, al cruzar sus miradas Marco no había podido evitar dedicarle una media sonrisa al azabache que con la respiración descompuesta mantenía sus piernas bien abiertas para el.- Eres verdaderamente delicioso...- susurro pesado el ojimiel antes de comenzar introducirse en aquel apretado interior, deleitándose al sentir al menor arquearse y removerse de placer, acomodándole entre sus paredes con algo de dificultad pero con una pequeña sonrisa por cuyo borde había comenzado a deslizarse un hilillo de saliva.

Luffy podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse y relajarse involuntariamente en cada espasmo de placer que el contacto con el cuerpo ajeno le causara, sus manos aferrándose enseguida a la camisa ajena antes de subir por su cuello, acariciando aquel rostro de forma necesitada antes de apresar los labios del mayor con los propios, ahogando sus gemidos en un deseoso beso mientras sentía al mayor comenzar a moverse de manera lenta y agradable, causando que su cuerpo se estremeciera cada que rosaba insistentemente con las terminaciones nerviosas de su interior y temblase con violencia cuando le envistiera un poco más dentro aquel punto que le hacía morderse los labios y separarse del beso para poder gritar de placer.- Marco... mhhh... mas... mas rápido...-

Cuando el azabache se separase el mayor se dedicaba a morder y succionar el cuello del pequeño, llenándole de leves marcas, sonriendo un poco ante aquella petición el rubio había salido por completo del cuerpo del menor para hacerle darse la vuelta, empalándole desde atrás podía sentir al otro tragarle con mayor facilidad, chocando aun más hondo para provocarle un placer casi enloquecedor, haciendo que el menor comenzara a gemir mucho mas sonoramente que antes mientras comenzaba a empalarle cada vez con mayor frenesí, con una de sus manos masajeando el miembro del menor al mismo ritmo un poco fuerte y rápido de las estocadas.- mhhh... Ahhh...-

Cuando el orgasmo por fin le había alcanzado no había sido capaz de avisarle al mayor que durante algunos segundos aun había continuado envistiéndole con la misma fuerza, derramándose en su interior unas cuantas estocadas después.- Dios… Como voy a extrañar esto...- escucho al otro susurrar al salir de su interior y pretendió no hacerlo pues aquellas palabras le habían dado un apretón al pecho que había logrado ocultar solamente porque su cara se encontraba por completo enterrada entre las almohadas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tras el baño y la cena el mayor había invitado al azabache a su cuarto para dormir juntos una última noche ya que por algún motivo no le parecía correcto que después de todo lo sucedido los días anteriores fuera precisamente aquella noche la que pasaran solos aun cuando había podido sentir la actitud del menor cambiar ligeramente tras la última vez que lo hicieran, el chico se había puesto en pie para vestirse y el no se lo había prohibido, aquella había sido la primera cena "normal" que tuvieran en días realmente.

Luffy no podía dejar de pensar en el último comentario del rubio al hacerlo, aquello le había arruinado el día por completo, haciéndole sentir como si aquellos días solo hubieran sido parte de un lindo sueño del cual se hubiera despertado por mitad, ya sabía que las cosas acabarían así, no sabía que se le había metido en la cabeza aquellos días para esperar cualquier cosa diferente... y no es que esperara mucho, simplemente la agradable negación de hacia unos días. No era que aquello no pudiera volver a suceder, solo que no sería lo mismo nunca. Aun así había aceptado la invitación a dormir juntos una última noche, dormir, que palabra tan peculiar.

.

.

.

.

Dando una calada a su cigarrillo Marco se paró a pensar en las cosas por primera vez en esos 4 días, Ace regresaría por la tarde del día siguiente y ellos tenían que poner las cosas bien en claro antes de que el pecoso regresara, no fingiría sentir arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho pero tampoco iba a echar por la borda su relación con el pecoso por algo que sabia no podía ser (y no porque él no lo quisiera), por que el problema era que conocía lo suficiente a aquel monito pelinegro como para saber que incluso si le ofreciera algo serio este jamás aceptaría por el simple hecho de no querer dañar a su hermano, y para ser sinceros el tampoco deseaba dejarle, aun con todo amaba al mayor de los D mucho más de lo que alguna vez podría amar a alguien, sin importar que el hermano menor de este despertase pasiones tan bajas en él que no pensaba haberlas tenido anteriormente.

Cariño y celos aparte suponía que el chico tenía el derecho de hacer su vida libremente, lo que fuera que eso significara. tampoco le pediría pues que le mintiera a su hermano (considerando que seguramente no habría podido hacerlo de cualquier forma no tenía mucho caso) en realidad ponderaba levemente la idea de hacerle saber al pecoso lo que había sucedido antes de que se enterase de alguna otra forma, no había sido precisamente discreto en aquellos días después de todo.

Dejando salir el humo lentamente se hallaba absorto en sus pensamientos sin notar casi la mirada que desde hacia varios minutos no hacía más que contemplarle, cuando volteara a encontrarse con aquellos orbes cafés no había podido evitar sonreír amablemente a pesar de lo amargo de sus palabras -Eres consciente de que no podremos seguir con esto mas allá de hoy ¿Cierto Luffy?-

-Lo sé.- había respondido simplemente el aludido -Pero no me importa.- quería ir a dormir a su propia habitación, recoger la poca dignidad que aún conservaba y marcharse de ahí, pero no lo había hecho al principio y no lo haría ahora.- Amo a Ace pero tú me gustas, me gusta cómo me tocas.- El rubio había enarcado una ceja ligeramente, no se esperaba aquello. - Si Ace no lo supiera ¿Te seguirías acostando conmigo?-

El mayor lo había cavilado por unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro resignado.- si, supongo que sí, mientras tú lo quisieras- dijo no viendo el punto a mentir.

-hum, eres igual que Ace después de todo... supongo que por algo se quieren, realmente los odio a ambos.- no había sido la respuesta lo que le había enfadado, había sido el "mientras tú lo quieras" aquello era injusto, ponían todo el peso de la decisión en él a sabiendas de que Luffy realmente quería.

Aquello había hecho sonreír un poco de medio lado al rubio.- ¿Preferirías que le dejase y estuviera solo contigo?-

-No.-

Ya se esperaba esa respuesta, por algo no lo había preguntado antes.- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?-

el chiquillo permaneció en silencio un momento, pensando lo mas que podía sobre aquello aunque le era bastante difícil, no quería dejar a ninguno de los mayores y tampoco quería que ellos le dejasen... a la vez no quería engañar a Ace o que Marco lo hiciera, mierda, ¿Por qué todo aquello tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿No podían simplemente compartir o algo? No, seguramente no, aquello no se hacía, Ace se lo había dejado muy en claro todas las veces que le decía que lo que hacían estaba mal. -No lo sé.-

De nuevo silencio.

El hechizo se había roto, apenas amaneciera todo volvería a la normalidad, así era como tenía que ser.- Marco...- la mirada casi fría que el mayor le había dedicado mientras el cigarrillo se consumía entre sus dedos lentamente a la espera de las palabras del menor le había hecho dudar ligeramente pero tragándose todo el orgullo que le quedaba se acerco a gatas al mayor hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo, el rose la piel bajo el delgado pijama que usaba el mayor encendiéndole de nuevo.- Házmelo otra vez... por favor.- quería que el otro se lo hiciera hasta olvidar que día era mañana.- házmelo hasta que me olvide de mi propio nombre...- murmuro recibiendo una suave sonrisa como respuesta antes de sentir los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, un poco de ceniza había caído sobre su muslo derecho antes de que el otro pusiera el cigarrillo de lado, sobre el cenicero de la mesita de noche, quemaba, dolía, pero de manera tan ligera que no podía mitigar el dolor en su pecho, se les estaba acabando el tiempo, a la mañana siguiente volvería su hermano y con él la normalidad de las cosas, pero de momento no quería pensar en aquello.

Quería hacer lo que le había dicho al mayor, olvidarse de todo, hacer el amor de manera entregada y sin remordimientos, aquella noche haría todo lo que quisiera y no se arrepentiría de nada. Ya habría tiempo a arrepentirse después.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Y pues ya al próximo capítulo regresa Ace ¿Que pasara? gracias a quienes lean y los comentarios se aprecian mucho

Sé que el gato llorara con esto, pero le amo igual. kisu kisu, mil besos para mi gatito.

Shadow: pues precisamente planeado no, pero la calentura hace improvisar(¿?) ya se traían ganas a decir verdad. Ace es un amor y no se merece lo que le hacen, aunque tampoco esta precisamente bien lo que el hace con Lu u.u  
pues si, nunca se sabe en realidad, a veces ni yo se (normalmente solo hay ciertos puntos fijos en las historias que escribo y lo demás se va hilando) pero con Zoro aun no acabo, ya lo veras. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y nos vemos en la próxima.


	7. La luz parpadeante volviose quieta

Por fin regresa Ace, creo que muchos esperaban eso... por favor disfruten y gracias por leer, nos vemos en las notas de abajo.

* * *

Capitulo 7.

La luz parpadeante poco a poco se fue volviendo más quieta, tanto que comenzó a sentir que no era una luciérnaga, quizá simplemente estaba muriendo.

* * *

Siendo algo tan obvio no entendían como es que habían podido pasar algo así por alto.

Marco era alguien posesivo, le gustaba marcar lo que era suyo.

A Luffy no le habían importado aquellas marcas en su momento, después de todo se sentía bastante bien cuando el mayor las hacía, y en el cuello y todo el cuerpo lucia un lindo matizado de ellas.

Pero Ace siendo alguien tan celoso era obvio que no las iba a pasar por alto, aun si Marco no tenía una sola marca que le delatara era más que obvio que debía estar involucrado de alguna manera pues cuando Ace preguntara a su hermanito pequeño por aquellas marcas este había mirado de manera bastante nerviosa al mayor.

-No voy a enojarme contigo... - había dicho Ace como una obvia mentira una vez que estuvieran en el auto y Marco le convenciera de dejar el tema para la casa, Luffy podía sentir esos mismos celos contenidos del pecoso que ponía cuando su "esposo" salía con sus amigos a beber, era aquella clase de sentimiento donde se quiere reclamar pero no hay derecho de hacerlo. -Al menos me gustaría conocer al responsable.- había insistido con aquella falsa sonrisa de complacencia que el menor de los D tanto odiaba.

-Ya le conoces.- había dicho mirando por la ventana del auto no quería y no había podido ver la mueca de dolor y derrota que el rostro de su hermano demostrara, solo había escuchado el patético suspiro.

-Sabía que ese Zoro no era nada bueno.-

Luffy había tenido que morderse los labios para evitar gritarle a su hermano que Zoro no tenia nada que ver en aquello.

Y pensar que apenas ver bajar a su hermano del camión escolar se le había echado encima tan emocionado con si no le hubiera visto en 5 años en lugar de 5 días, ni siquiera le había incomodado la melosa escena del rubio y su hermano frente a todos los compañeros de este, la emoción había durado al rededor de unos buenos 5 minutos antes de que Ace se diera cuenta de aquellas marcas en su cuello, y estaba seguro que cuando el mayor no estuviera su hermano le haría una inspección completa, por que los "celos de hermano" que mostraba frente al rubio estaba seguro no serian los mismos que le mostraría cuando estuvieran a solas, por mucho que el pecoso siempre le dijera que era libre de ver a quien el quisiera Luffy sabía que aquello era una mentira, aunque hasta aquel momento no le había importado mucho. Si tan solo supiera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenso. Molesto. Defraudado. Celoso. Frustrado. Aunque no habían hablado mas del tema aquello casi le había parecido peor, mientras que la cena transcurriera en monocrómico silencio para el desayuno el más joven ni siquiera se había puesto en pie, lo peor era que el más pequeño de los azabaches incluso había tenido el descaro de cerrar su puerta con seguro, aquello había puesto a Ace peor que león enjaulado.

Mientras Marco había estado presente se había comportado medianamente bien, pero apenas saliera aquel al trabajo se había desecho a golpes en la puerta del menor hasta que este decidiera abriere, la mueca nerviosa eh infantil con la que se encontrase en aquel rostro cuando se abriera la puerta casi le había hecho arrepentirse de aquello. -No puedes evitarme para siempre Lu.- había dicho el pecoso de forma seria y no había podido evitar que el sonrojo en el rostro de aquel chico le pareciera más que adorable, mierda, ¿Cómo es que podía seguir pareciéndole tan lindo después de lo que le había hecho? aunque no podía estar seguro que tan lejos había llegado su hermano con aquel otro chico, quizá solo se estaba adelantando a los hechos pero no quería que nadie se aprovechara de SU hermanito. Por que Luffy era suyo, nadie tenía por qué tocarle sin su permiso.

-Puedo intentarlo.- murmuro Luffy evitando la mirada del mayor, la mano en su rostro sobresaltándole cuando aquel tomase su barbilla para hacerlo encararle, si en aquellos días no había pensado demasiado en el pecoso para evitar la culpa ahora que le tenía enfrente no podía evitar sentir que de manera enferma y decadente le amaba y le deseaba aun mas, cada rose accidental durante la cena había sido una tortura, era como si la experiencia con el rubio se le hubiera borrado por completo de la mente salvo para torturarle con aquello que no podía tener. Porque con todo lo que había pasado aquellos días tenía un referente más que bueno a como se sentiría hacer aquello con su hermano y si antes se había estado muriendo de ganas ahora sentía que le saltaría encima de un momento a otro, sobre todo si le tenía así de cerca.

-Lu, si hubieras sido más sincero no me habría enfadado contigo.-

-Te dije que no tenía nada con Zoro.- había dicho renuente, no pensaba meter al peliverde en ese embrollo, pero aquella respuesta solo había enfadado al pecoso, haciéndole gruñir ligeramente, mientras el intentaba desviar la mirada de nuevo, logrando que el mayor solo reafirmara el agarre en su rostro hasta lastimarle un poco.

-¿Así que te acostarías con cualquiera que te lo pidiera?-

-No con cualquiera...-

-¿Entonces?

-Quizá si me lo hubieras hecho una de las muchas veces que te roge.- el tono acusador de aquello había hecho sentir al pecoso ligeramente culpable, pero no dejaría que su hermano le manipulase de aquella manera.

-Vamos Luffy, sabes que no estaba bien que yo te hiciera eso.-

-¿Estaría bien ahora?-

-¿Eh? n...no... Eso no es lo que quería decir...-

-Quería que fueras tu Ace... solo busque a alguien más porque…- ¿Por qué? no termino la frase porque ni él estaba seguro, La idea de decirle al pecoso que se había acostado con el rubio le martillaba en la cabeza, siempre había pensado que no quería lastimar a su hermano y que con que él fuera feliz le bastaba, pero ya no era así, con los celos y el dolor que se había estado tragando todos esos años quería darle donde más doliera y acabar con aquello de una vez por todas, que el pecoso le corriera de la casa por acostarse con su chico quizá y a ver cómo se las arreglaba.

-Lu...- el tono más comprensivo le había sorprendido, haciendo al aludido encogérsele el corazón, quería odiarlo, quería odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero en vez de eso solo lograba amarlo aun mas, convirtiendo de alguna manera extraña todo ese amor en resentimiento.- ¿Es porque te enamoraste? solo dímelo y lo entenderé.- el menor había negado vehementemente, sintiendo sus ojos comenzar a llenarse de lagrimas de manera involuntaria

\- ¿Como podría amar a alguien que no fueras tu Ace?- había dicho con una voz ligeramente temblorosa mientras sentía la mano de su hermano comenzar acariciarle el rostro, haciéndole temblar un poco con la expectativa de lo que podría pasar después a la vez que asustado por ello mismo, el mayor no podría consolarlo con palabras por que era un idiota para ello, buscaría otra forma y solo había una.

-¿Como podrías amarme si somos hermanos Lu? eso no está bien, lo sabes.-

-¿Tú no me amas?-

-Por supuesto que sí, pero sabes a lo que me refiero, no de la misma manera que a Marco.- Siempre lo había sabido pero aun así aquello había sido como una daga a su corazón completamente.

\- Te diré la verdad si lo haces conmigo.- el murmullo había sido tan bajo que pudiera haber pasado desapercibido pero el pecoso le había escuchado a la perfección, no había tenido tiempo de responder sin embargo pues los labios del menor habían sellado los propios en un tierno beso, tan superficial eh inocente que había hecho parecer aun mas obscena la descarada caricia que diera el menor con el dorso de su mano al dormido bulto entre sus pantalones que muy a su pesar podía sentir responder ante esta caricia, aunque su respuesta aun no fuera muy notoria.

-¡Luffy!- tomando la mano del menor para que se detuviera Ace había intentado sonar molesto pero solo había conseguido parecer nervioso.- ¡esto NO está bien!- había dicho casi deletreando las palabras, solo para encontrarse con la mueca algo cínica en el rostro del menor. Odiaba aquella mueca en el rostro de su hermano, le hacía acelerar el corazón.

-¿Cuando lo ah estado?- El pecoso mordió sus labios mientras el menor se zafaba de su agarre -Si tanto quieres saberlo fue Marco, me acosté con Marco.-

Luffy esperaba una bofetada, o una golpiza, o gritos, o llanto, o lo que fuera, lo que no había esperado era la diminuta sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro de su hermano.- Déjate de bromas Luffy, se que Marco te está encubriendo.- El pecoso no iba a creerle, por mucho que se lo dijera no iba a creerle, el rubio al parecer se le había adelantado a decirle aquello a su hermano la noche anterior y por lo que veía este tampoco le había creído, estaba en obvia negación, aquello le había hecho enfadar y no sabía bien si era porque su hermano no le creía o porque confiaba tan ciegamente en el rubio que prefería buscarle excusas a este. ¿Si Marco hubiera engañado a Ace con alguien más hubiera pasado lo mismo? El solo pensamiento de que aquello pudiera pasar le hacía rabiar profundamente. Si bien él había hecho aquello, jamás perdonaría al rubio si se atrevía a engañar a su hermano con alguien más, apenas podía perdonarlo en aquella ocasión pensando que había sido culpa propia.

\- ¿Por qué habría de encubrirme?-

-Marco te tiene cariño aunque no quieras creerlo.- el más bajo había girado sus ojos, le tenía más que cariño por lo que había visto aquellos días.

\- ¿Que pasaría si fuera verdad?-

-Entonces estaríamos a mano supongo.- murmuro el pecoso pensando en todas las cosas indebidas que había hecho con aquel niño frente a él, que al escuchar aquello había ensombrecido su mirada, el mayor sabia que sus palabras probablemente habían lastimado al más chico pero no podía evitar sentirse de aquella manera, Marco era su Todo, no podía concebir la vida sin él, si el mayor decidiera dejarle aquello le devastaría.

-Si realmente quieres estar a mano con él entonces follame.-

Ace no sabía si debería follarselo en verdad o abofetearlo por andar diciendo aquello, pero intento ser paciente.-Eso no...-

-Está bien Ace, está bien, solo déjame en paz ¿quieres?, con permiso.- no le había dejado completar la frase siquiera, ya sabía bien como iría el resto de la conversación y no necesitaba tenerla, el más chico había regresado a su habitación, quitándose la camiseta que llevaba puesta para cambiarse a su ropa de ejercicio, pero en lugar de aquello había podido sentir los brazos bien moldeados del mayor apresar su cuerpo por la espalda, abrazándole de manera cariñosa mientras al más joven se le sentía salírsele el corazón por la garganta por aquel contacto con su piel desnuda, malditas hormonas y maldito Ace, aquel contacto le hacía sentir que se derretiría y el pecoso lo sabía.

-Por favor Lu... no me hagas esto.- el mayor solo intentaba manipularle, lo sabía bien, dándose la vuelta el mencionado le había mirado a los ojos por un segundo antes de bajar al pecho del otro moreno para depositar un suave beso en este, sintiendo con orgullo el estremecimiento en el cuerpo contrario, Ace no era el único que podía jugar sucio con aquellas caricias y estaba a punto de demostrárselo.

-Podría darte lo que marco no te da... Dijo que... mi interior era muy... apretado ¿Sabias?- De alguna manera no se sentía bien hablar sucio frente al pecoso, el rubor en la cara de su hermano era tal que parecía estarle hablando de sexo a un niño de 10 años... uno inocente al menos, pero aquello siempre había sido parte del encanto del mayor. No podía hacer cosas pervertidas con él sin sentir que le estaba corrompiendo, y eso que Ace era el mayor.

-Lu...- Los delgados dedos acariciándole las caderas al pecoso por debajo de su pollera sabían exactamente donde tocar para hacerle suspirar sin mucha dificultad y los labios atrapando los suyos para acallar cualquier protesta tenían justo la cantidad de deseo y ternura que volvían loco del mayor, aunque había algo mas ahí, algo mucho más obscuro que no había estado antes o que si lo había estado no había podido sentirle de manera tan desbordante como en aquella ocasión, la lujuria de aquel beso comenzaba a excitarle más de lo que quería admitir ¿En verdad sería tan malo tocar al menor si alguien mas ya lo había hecho? por alguna estúpida razón a pesar de todo lo que le decía al chico Ace siempre le había considerado suyo y de nadie cuando sabia que al chiquillo se le pasaría el capricho eventualmente a el probablemente nunca se le pasaran aquellos enfermos celos de que alguien más lo tuviera.

Con paso lento el menor había guiado al más alto hasta la cama y empujando firmemente le había hecho sentarse sobre esta, colocando una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del pecoso y haciendo presión para hacerle gemir dentro del beso, separándose apenas lo necesario para sacarle la camiseta por encima de la cabeza antes de hacer que se tumbase en la cama y recostarse sobre el cuerpo del mayor, deshaciéndose de sus propias ropas mientras se frotaba suavemente en contra de la hombría ajena, sintiendo como esta iba despertando con sus atenciones.- mmhhh… hermano…¿Cómo puedes seguir diciendo que no quieres esto cuando ya estas así?.-

El aliento de ambos era tan caliente que podrían haber tenido fiebre- Te hare disfrutar Ace, lo prometo.- con aquella sonrisa socarrona que el menor lucia siempre para él le había sentido separarse de sus labios para bajar por su cuello entre suaves besos y lamidas, recorriendo con la lengua el borde de sus abdominales hasta el ombligo mientras sus manos se encargaban de desabrocharle los pantalones y comenzar a atender la creciente erección entre sus piernas con la mano, haciendo que la punta de su miembro chocase contra la blanda piel bajo su barbilla mientras introducía ligeramente su lengua en el orificio de su estomago, haciéndole comenzar a jadear, le era imposible detener al chiquillo para aquel punto, las atenciones de su hermanito siempre habían sido la gloria.

Al separarse del estomago ajeno Luffy dejo caer un poco de su saliva en el miembro del mayor, asegurados de que aquel falo estuviera bien mojado con esta antes de seguir masturbándole con una mano mientras con la otra comenzaba a preparar su propia entrada un poco sin que el mayor lo notase, introduciendo un par de dedos en su interior hasta donde le era posible.

Conociendo a su hermano sin embargo no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que aquel comenzara a desesperarse con esos juegos, antes de que el pecoso intentase siquiera a correrse con su boca había detenido sus atenciones para ponerse a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del otro, guiando con una mano el miembro del mayor tan palpitante como su propia entrada hasta aquel pequeño orificio que apenas si había tenido tiempo a preparar... esperaba que con lo que había estado haciendo los días anteriores eso no doliera tanto.

Poco a poco y ante la mirada embobada de su hermano se había ido penetrando a sí mismo con el miembro de este hasta acomodarle por completo en su interior, mordiendo sus labios en un intento de acallar el lastimero gemido que luchaba por salir de su garganta, porque quizá Ace no fuerte tan grande como marco, pero si era más grueso,

Sonriendo dulcemente para el mayor cuando por fin acabara de acomodarle en su interior había sentido a aquel levantarse hasta poder rosar sus labios, comenzando a mover sus caderas suavemente mientras le distraía con aquel beso.

El interior del menor era tan jodidamente estrecho y caliente que no había podido resistir a moverse de una buena vez aun cuando podía notar que el otro aun no se acostumbraba a su tamaño, y bueno, quizá si le lastimaba un poco no se acostaría con aquel otro tipo por un tiempo al menos... con sus manos en las caderas ajenas mientras le distraía con suaves besos el pecoso había comenzado a mover el cuerpo sobre el suyo rápido y fuerte, haciendo que el chico se empalara en su miembro de manera deliciosa, escuchándole gemir con cada estocada, apretándole cada que chocaba sus testículos en el trasero ajeno.- Luffy... tócate para mi...- susurro contra el rostro del menor con extrema lujuria y bajando la mirada entre sus cuerpos había podido observar con deleite como el mas joven se encontraba ya chorreando liquido preseminal entre sus propias manos mientras atendía la furiosa erección que aquello le había provocado.

-mhhh... Ace... haa... Ace...- cada fuerte estocada le hacía sentir aquel masoquista placer que su relación con el mayor siempre le había provocado, apretando su propio miembro al sentir que se correría había logrado mandar de regreso aquella oleada de placer que le forzara a apresar la hombría ajena de manera dolorosa, restringiendo su propio placer hasta sentir como el pecoso llenaba su interior con aquel caliente semen que había ardido un poco, soltando su propia erección para correrse por fin entre ambos cuerpos el menor había abrazado a su hermanos en busca de soporte tras aquello, sintiendo al otro abrazarle de manera cariñosa y posesiva mientras sus agitados alientos iban regularizándose poco a poco, Luffy soltó un bostezo, todo aquello le había dejado un poco cansado, pero si dormía un rato temía que el mayor se desvaneciera entre los sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El rubio sentado en su auto tamborileaba con los dedos en el volante de manera casi compulsiva.

Había olvidado algunos papeles en casa y siendo que aun estaba relativamente cerca había pensado que sería mejor devolverse por ellos a molestar al pecoso para que se los llevase después, de alguna manera lo que había visto no le había sorprendido en lo absoluto, tampoco le había molestado y aquello era lo más perturbador, lo que le tenía sintiéndose un poco mal pues por el contrario, de alguna manera aquello solo había conseguido ponerle en extremo cachondo, porque si ver y sentir a cualquiera de los D en su cama le ponía el ver a ambos gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer de esa manera le había hecho imaginar varias cosas que antes no creía posibles y si en algún momento había pensado no acostarse con el menor de los hermanos de nuevo en consideración a su querido pecoso ahora aquella idea estaba fuera de la ventana.

Y es que el simple comportamiento del pecoso la noche anterior cuando le confesara lo que había hecho con su hermano ya había dejado bastante que desear, el pelinegro se había estado quejando amargamente de como un chico de 15 años podía ir por ahí haciendo esas cosas, claro que era la adolescencia y todo eso, pero aquello no era excusa, casi podía jurar que estaba escuchando a un novio celoso en lugar de a un hermano mayor.

-Si le llego a poner la mano encima al hijo de puta que se atrevió a tocar a mi pequeño Lu...- mascullaba amargamente y el rubio no había hecho más que suspirar, realmente no iba a poder esperar a decirlo al parecer.- Marco por favor dime que sabes quien fue...-

-Si lo sé Yoi, pero no te va a gustar lo que te diga.- la mirada que le dedicase el pecoso le decía que era capaz de golpearle a él si no se lo decía, quizá eso hubiera sido lo mejor.- ¿Estás seguro que quieres saberlo?- cuando el otro asintiera el rubio había soltado otro suspiro antes de tomar la mano del moreno cariñosamente y besándola con suavidad le había sonreído de manera un tanto incomoda.- Se que debí haberlo rechazado Yoi...-

Los engranajes del cerebro del azabache habían hecho clic de inmediato, pero aun así no lo podía aceptar.- No intentes encubrirle marco.- había murmurado haciendo que el otro le soltase la mano, visiblemente molesto aunque también algo temeroso ¿De qué era que tenía miedo el chico?-ya, no tienes que decirme, se lo preguntare yo mismo mañana.- había dicho en una voz mucho mas apagada, como si no pudiera creerse lo que el rubio había dicho.

-Ace, se que estuvo mal pero…-

-Ah sido una muy mala broma Marco.- le había escuchado murmurar mirándole con reproche pero sin decir nada más.

El miedo del pecoso a perder aquello que tenían parecía ser mucho más fuerte que su sentido común o el mismo amor que decía tenerle a su hermano... Porque dejando de lado la infidelidad el hecho de que el chico era aun menor de edad parecía habérsele olvidado por completo al chico de los ojos obscuros.

Y ahora estaban cogiendo en la misma cama donde se lo había hecho al menor el día anterior, quizá hubiera sentido celos de haber sido cualquier otra persona u otro momento, pero en aquella situación quizá era lo mejor que había podido ver, si había sentido algún rastro de culpa por engañar al mayor de los D aquel ya no estaba ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

Luffy había imaginado que tras hacerlo con su hermano todo estaría bien, en su mente de alguna manera funcionaba así, la realidad sin embargo había estado un tanto lejos de aquello, la manera necesitada como se aferraba con brazos y piernas al cuerpo del mayor tras haberse corrido ambos lejos estaba de ser impulsada por el cariño, era más bien la inseguridad inclemente de levantar el rostro del pecho donde se hallaba escondido y resguardado por la piel ajena y el propio cabello obscuro y encontrarse con algo que no le gustara, porque en la respiración agitada y a destiempo de sus cuerpos podía adivinarse más que el cansancio del acto cometido, el corazón frenético de ambos acusaba de crímenes fortuitos.

-Luffy...- el beso en su cabello se sentía extraño, fuera de lugar, igual que muchas otras cosas. Se había sentido bien, pero de alguna forma se sentía menos como hacer el amor de lo que se había sentido incluso con Marco, ¿Por qué? el se había entregado por completo, sin restricciones ni temores ni reproches, sabía que su hermano los tendría pero había estado listo para ellos, ¿por qué se sentía así entonces? casi tenía ganas de llorar, el mayor tomo su rostro para hacer que le mirase directamente a los ojos antes de acercarse a besarlo en los labios, de manera tan tranquila que casi parecía estar queriendo consolarlo con aquel contacto, las manos acariciando su espalda mientras aun podía sentir al mayor dentro y sin intención alguna de apresurarle a moverse habían logrado en efecto calmarle un poco, avasallarle hasta que lograse sonreír de nuevo tras separarse de aquel contacto.- Luffy, no quiero que hagas esto con nadie mas ¿ok?- por unos segundos aquellas palabras no acababan de registrarse en su cerebro aun, demasiado nublado de emociones como estaba incluso había pensado por medio segundo en asentir, era normal no querer hacer eso con nadie mas ¿entonces para que pedirlo? pero medio segundo no había sido suficiente porque en la mitad faltante el peso de todas las cosas vividas hasta aquel punto le había hecho empujar al pecoso para separarse de el.- ¡Luffy!- entre sus piernas podía sentir la sensación pegajosa eh incomoda del semen ajeno escurriendo lentamente por sus muslos, con apenas un hilillo rojo bajando un poco más aprisa que aquella por las bien formadas piernas del menor, Ace no lo había notado y el chiquillo apenas si había tomado conciencia de ello al ver como había dejado el regazo ajeno.

-¡Estúpido Ace! ¡idiota!- con un par de pasos algo tambaleantes sobre el colchón el pequeño se había bajado de la cama, su hermano parecía mas que nada sorprendido, ¿Preocupado quizá? no lo adivinaba, había dejado de preocuparse por los sentimientos del otro cuando aquellos habían rebasado a sus propios niveles de frustración y es que a pesar de la temblorosa sonrisa en su rostro las lagrimas que había estado evitando derramar de alguna manera corrían libres por sus mejillas, transformando aquella mueca -No necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer.- no lo necesitaba en verdad, toda su vida había hecho lo que el otro había querido, por cariño, por comprensión, por amor, nunca se había quejado de marco o de que el otro siempre estuviera demasiado cansado para él o de que en sus encuentros furtivos solo se preocupara por complacerse a sí mismo, pero aquello había sido demasiado, incluso para el ¿Acaso pedía demasiado? Solo quería que Ace le quisiera, que de verdad le quisiera por él y no solo por ser el juguete del que te olvidas hasta que otro lo tiene.-vete al carajo Ace.-

El pequeño se había encerrado en el baño, haciendo caso omiso a los golpes del mayor en la puerta y sus suplicas de que le dejase entrar, sentado sobre el frio piso de mosaico podía sentir las vibraciones de cada golpe contra la puerta en su espalda interrumpidas únicamente por los espasmos de su escandaloso llanto, odiaba todo aquello, realmente odiaba todo aquello, porque al parecer el pecoso no podía creer que Marco fuera a acostarse con el menor o a engañarlo siquiera, pero si pensaba que él iba a ir a acostarse con cualquiera después de hacerlo con quien en verdad amaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que Luffy pudo notar fue el silencio, no sabía si habría alguien fuera de su puerta aun, pero si lo había parecía especialmente callado, lo segundo que noto fue el dolor de su cuerpo, se había quedado dormido mientras lloraba abrazando sus propias rodillas y desnudo en el piso del baño, no solo el sexo un tanto más intenso de lo que podía soportar le había dejado molido ahora también tenia el cuerpo engarrotado, pero no estaba a punto de llamar a ninguno de los mayores por ayuda, como pudo se puso en pie hasta llegar a la regadera y abriendo las llaves de esta se sentó bajo el chorro de agua tibia dejando que este lavara un poco de su dolor antes de cerrar el agua caliente y temblando un poco dejo que el agua fría entumeciera un poco su cuerpo y despertase su mente, el dolor en su pecho y su garganta no parecían querer subsistir, sin embargo al menos había recuperado en parte la libre movilidad de su cuerpo.

Cerrando las llaves por completo el azabache apego su frente contra la pared de la ducha, observando como el agua goteaba por su pelo lentamente, a pesar del dolor en su parte baja el sangrado parecía haber subsistido, seguro no era nada grave, caminando hasta el lavabo sin molestarse en secar su cuerpo paso su mano por el empañado espejo para poder observarse un poco mejor, gracias al agua fría la hinchazón de sus ojos no resultaba tan notoria como debería, la humedad en su cabello siempre tenía el curioso efecto de ondularle ligeramente, haciendo que se pareciera ligeramente más a su hermano, aquello le había hecho sonreír ligeramente antes de soltar un suspiro, quizá el no estaba hecho para hacer el amor después de todo, solo para follar y satisfacer a la gente con su cuerpo.

Podría haberle creído a su hermano si hubiera dicho que lo amaba en aquel momento al acabar de hacerlo, pero ahora ¿Cómo iba a creérselo? Ace siempre había sido su todo, pero quizá el amor incondicional que sentía era algo demasiado ingenuo, una de esas cosas que solamente pueden sentir los niños sin miedo a lastimarse, porque no era que ya no lo sintiera, simplemente ahora temía al dolor que aquel sentimiento le provocaba.

Con cuidado el menor abrió la puerta del baño y notando que su habitación estaba vacía aprovecho a vestirse de manera silenciosa y juntar algunas cosas en la mochila que normalmente usaba para el gimnasio, asomando primero la cabeza al salir de su cuarto había notado que la tarde había comenzado a caer aunque aun el sol brillaba fuera de la casa, al pasar por la cocina había podido observar al pecoso dormido sobre algo a medio consumir, un leve impulso le hizo dar un paso en dirección a este pero negando con la cabeza se obligo a continuar hasta la puerta de la casa, abriendo y cerrando con el mayor cuidado posible.

Llevaba ya varios minutos caminando sin rumbo aparente cuando decidió por fin sacar su celular, en la agenda de contactos no tenía más de 15 números, la mayoría con leyendas como "escuela", "gimnasio", "Pizza", no había demorado demasiado en encontrar el numero que necesitaba pero se le había quedado viendo como idiota por más de 20 segundos antes de colocar su dedo sobre el contacto y decidirse a llamar. Con cada tono sin respuesta su corazón se aceleraba sin saber por qué, había estado a punto de colgar hasta que escuchase la gruesa voz al otro lado del auricular.

-Hey...-Luffy había hablado lo mas alegre y jovial que le era posible.- ¿Crees que pueda ir a tu casa un rato más tarde?- Sabia la respuesta aun antes de preguntar y se sentía como una persona terriblemente mala por buscar al otro en aquel momento pero verdaderamente no quería estar solo.- no, está bien, sé cómo llegar, ok. Gracias Zoro.-

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Pues ya, a ver si nadie me odia (?) por que cuando se lo enseñe al gato casi se divorcia de mi XD pero no sé ni por qué si el 90% de las malas cosas son cosas de cuando me conto la historia pero con detalles :3

Shadow: pues lo son… más o menos… marco más en mi opinión u.u nadie está bien aquí… o quizá sí, antes, no sé, Marco y Ace eran felices antes de que a Lu le llegara la pubertad (?) Ace es Ace, es imposible odiarlo pero medio se lo gana a veces. Espero que aun te sigua gustando aunque las cosas no creo que mejoren pronto, pero te agradezco tus comentarios y que sigas leyendo y en cuanto a lo de la ortografía (sé que eso no fue comentario aquí pero igual) se que soy pésima, lo lamento mucho, pero tratare de poner más atención. Creo que eh mejorado aunque sea un poquitín en eso, pero aun me falta mucho.


	8. una luz aun más brillante fue creciendo

Regresa Zoro a escena y se van acabando las vacaciones de verano... vamos a ver qué pasa...

* * *

Capitulo 8

Dentro de su quietud infinita una nueva luz aun más brillante fue creciendo en la luciérnaga día con día.

* * *

El problema de Zoro podía descomponerse en varias partes, le gustaba su mejor amigo, lo había notado ya antes pero ahora era innegable, por la noche y una vez en la cama aquellas lindas piernas cubiertas solo por los bóxers en la idiota excusa de "ambos somos chicos" le tentaban casi tanto o más como lo habían hecho los rosados labios que se le antojaran apenas viera a Luffy en su puerta con la maleta en mano y una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado en los días antes o en aquella ultima vez en el parque y es que al parecer desde la perspectiva del azabache no había sucedido nada.

-¿Me has estado evitando?- había preguntado el peliverde apenas le dejase entrar y la cara de confusión del chico le había dejado saber que no había sido así.

-Tuve una situación familiar, ¿Por que debería haberte evitado? - había dicho el pelinegro aun sonriendo aunque desviando un poco su mirada, al parecer el tema le incomodaba un poco.- en realidad quería pedirte un favor...- escucho al chico murmurar mientras observaba sus pies sin soltar su mochila aun.- ¿Crees que sea demasiado pedir el quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche?-

Zoro había negado con la cabeza antes de quitarle de la mano la maleta al menor y llevárselo a su habitación, no es que tuviera malas intenciones pero prefería que estuvieran en su habitación antes que en la sala cuando llegasen sus padres, no que hubiera algo malo con que Luffy y sus padres se vieran, los viejos adoraban al muchacho siendo uno de los pocos amigos "de su edad" que tenia y con lo agradable que era no era para menos, aunque se preguntaba si pensarían lo mismo de saber de sus preferencias sexuales, aunque los mayores eran bastante comprensivos técnicamente nunca habían tenido esa charla. Quizá si la hubieran tenido tendría alguna excusa de mandar a dormir al pelinegro en la habitación de huéspedes en lugar de en su mismo cuarto y en su misma cama.

Y es que ya llevaba casi media hora mirando aquel menudo y delicioso cuerpo que ponía a prueba toda su fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol.

Cuando sintió aquel cuerpo moverse en la penumbra se había tensado de inmediato, mas aun al notar que aquel chiquillo se acurrucaba en contra de su pecho como en busca de calor, por instinto le había abrazado sintiendo su corazón acelerarse notoriamente mientras el pelinegro seguía durmiendo tan plácidamente entre sus brazos como si aquella fuera su costumbre.

Así de cerca podía percibir el aroma del shampoo ajeno, el chico no había tomado un baño en su casa así que debió haberse duchado antes de ir con él, el peliverde se preguntaba si el chico siempre olería así ¿Seria la clase de persona que escogía una marca de shampoo y nunca la cambiaba? ¿o le cambiaria cada que este se acababa? intentaba distraerse en esa clase de detalles insignificantes para evitar pensar en lo bien que se sentía el calor del cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo separado apenas por la delgada camiseta que el chico usaba para dormir ya que Zoro aunque con pantalones de pijama portaba su torso desnudo, dejando que la piel de los brazos ajenos le rosase el vientre y la cintura en cada inconsciente movimiento, causando que al peliverde le fuera más que difícil conciliar el sueño.

Al final había logrado dormir, aunque la nueva mañana había acarreado también nuevos problemas. La estúpida erección matutina por ejemplo.

Debido a su falta de sueño la noche anterior Zoro había dormido un poco más de la cuenta a la mañana siguiente y cuando despertara había sido imposible disimular su problema, mas aun cuando el pequeño demonio que había entrado a despertarlo se le había quedado viendo justamente a aquella parte de su cuerpo intensamente con aquella casi inocente curiosidad antes de notar lo que estaba haciendo.- Ah, lo lamento, es solo que me sorprendió un poco, dormido no luce tan grande.- había dicho el mocoso con esa sonrisilla casi malévola como si nada antes de salir para dejarle vestirse.

Durante el desayuno a Zoro aun no se le había conseguido bajar el sonrojo, sus padres habían salido temprano por lo que solo estaban él y Luffy en casa, los huevos revueltos y el arroz tenían un sabor bastante simplón pero era mejor de lo que el podía cocinar de cualquier forma así que no se quejo, el primero en romper el silencio había sido el más bajo.-Ne Zoro, ¿estabas teniendo un buen sueño?- le había escuchado preguntar de manera bastante picara y casi se había atragantado con la comida mientras el otro se partía de la risa solo verlo, a pesar de mirarle de manera bastante amenazante por su comentario el pelinegro había continuado sonriendo, si acaso su sonrisa se había torcido en una que resultaba bastante sensual.- Relájate Zoro, solo jugaba, No es como si me hubiera incomodado tenerte pegado a mi trasero toda la noche con esa cosa presionándose contra mi.- aquella sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes mientras se burlaba de él era tan adorable que el peliverde no sabía si molestarse o apenarse por aquel descarado comentario que a medias podía quizá tener algo de cierto, probablemente en algún punto de la noche se le hubiera pegado al más chico de aquella forma inconscientemente.

-Lo siento...- murmuro por fin el peliverde de manera seca eh insípida a pesar del pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Ya dije que está bien, supongo que es normal reaccionar de alguna manera si te gustan los chicos ¿Ne, te parezco atractivo Zoro?- La franqueza de aquella pregunta había descolocado ligeramente al aludido que no había atinado más que a asentir un poco.

-Supongo.- dijo no queriendo admitir que se lo parecía bastante.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-No sé, curiosidad.- dijo haciendo una breve pausa antes de mirar al otro seriamente de nuevo.- ¿Follarías conmigo?- de nuevo Luffy había tenido que sonreír al ver como el otro se atoraba con un nuevo bocado de comida, era demasiado divertido molestar al más alto de aquella manera.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- el peliverde le miraba con el semblante serio

-¿No es lo que se hace cuando te gusta alguien?-

-Supongo que algunas personas lo hacen así...-

-¿Y las otras?-

-No sé, porque se quieren supongo-

El pelinegro se había quedado callado por fin, había terminado de comer mucho antes que el peliverde y tenía sus pies sobre la silla, abrazando sus rodillas mientras hablaba.

-¿Tú me quieres Zoro?-

El peliverde dejo su comida a un lado antes de soltar un suspiro, mirando al más bajo como intentando adivinar el por qué de sus titubeos y al no poder hacerlo simplemente había decidido a cuestionarle directamente -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-mmm... porque te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo.- por no decir el único. Dijo sin pensárselo mucho.

El peliverde sonrió un poco antes de acercarse a besar la frente del pequeño azabache, aun con todas esas raras preguntas el pelinegro se había sonrojado bastante con aquel contacto, era como si aun fuera un niño en ciertas cosas. -También te quiero Luffy, siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites, no tienes que dudarlo.- la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del pequeño le había hecho sonreír a el también y cuando sintiera los labios del menor sobre los suyos casi había podido sentir ternura en aquel contacto, evitando que se separase o le rechazara.

-Entonces yo me encargare de cubrir el resto de tus necesidades a cambio.- había escuchado al más bajo susurrar obscenamente y no había podido evitar sonrojarse de nuevo pues aquella insinuación tan descarada le estaba poniendo demasiado, en verdad le gustaba aquel chico, sentir sus manos menudas en el espacio entre su cuello y su quijada invitándole a desaparecer de nuevo el espacio entre sus rostros era demasiado para él, sin pensarlo siquiera había sellado sus labios de nuevo con los del mas bajo en un contacto más largo y profundo, jalando el cuerpo del pequeño para que saliera de su silla y se sentase sobre sus piernas antes de continuar besándole de manera tan tranquila como le era posible, intentando ser discreto al colar una de sus manos por el elástico de los shorts ajenos aunque no parecía haber demasiada necesidad para la discreción.-¿Lo harías conmigo porque te gusto o porque me quieres?- el susurro sobre sus húmedos labios le parecía casi innecesario, aun así Zoro había sonreído un poco, tanta inseguridad y tantas preguntas no le parecían normales en aquel chico aunque en cualquier otra persona probablemente habrían sido lo más normal del mundo.

-Por ambas.- aquella respuesta había hecho que el azabache sonriera casi tristemente ¿era eso lo que quería? No, no realmente, odiaba sentirse culpable por imponerse de aquella manera sobre su amigo pero a la vez le gustaba la manera como aquello le hacía sentir, tan querido y deseado, la manera como Zoro se ponía nervioso eh intentaba que no notase como se iba poniendo duro debajo de él le parecía casi tierna, porque era el simple nerviosismo de la primera vez y no una recriminación por que estuviera mal.

El sonido del teléfono había interrumpido el nuevo beso en el que ya se hallaba devorando al peliverde de manera mucho más deseosa que antes, casi le había suplicado que no contestase, solo por vengarse cuando aquel descolgase el auricular le había desabrochado los pantalones y sin preámbulos había comenzado a masajear la entrepierna ajena sin prestar real atención a la conversación telefónica, más entretenido en ver el reproche en la mirada del peliverde mientras este intentaba alejarlo.- si, e-está aquí…- había alcanzado a escuchar y cuando el peliverde había intentado que contestara el teléfono simplemente había negado con la cabeza antes de arrodillarse y comenzar a atender a aquel con la boca lentamente, dándole a entender al otro que prefería ocupar su boca en otras cosas que atender el teléfono.- no… Luffy está un poco… ocupado…- la voz entrecortada mientras el más alto intentaba conjurar alguna excusa y a la vez no gruñir o hacer ningún sonido que pudiera resultar remotamente sexual era tan deliciosa que de a poco el moreno había comenzado a aumentar el ritmo de sus atenciones hasta lograr que aquel soltase al menos un suspiro ahogado al sentir como la boquita del pelinegro le tomaba por completo mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba su escroto suavemente, apretándole de vez en vez para lograr que se pusiera mucho más duro aun y comenzara a soltar unas cuantas gotas de liquido preseminal en su boca, al final se había olvidado por completo de aquella llamada, no sabía siquiera si había colgado el teléfono y poco le importaba a cualquiera de los dos, de hecho el azabache probablemente estaba deseando que no lo hubiera hecho y que el idiota al otro lado de la línea, fuera Marco o su hermano, escuchase como el peliverde comenzada a jadear y gemir cada que le engullía por completo, succionando con fuerza aquel delicioso y largo miembro, jalando la piel de este con la presión de sus labios y trazando círculos en la glande ya hinchada y húmeda con mas que su saliva antes de tragarle de nuevo, dejándolo chocar un poco en su garganta.- Luffy… basta…me correré en tu boca…- la caricia a sus cabellos mientras el otro advertía aquello que justo estaba deseando que pasara solo habían hecho que el moreno intensificase su ritmo, gimiendo de gusto al sentir la espesa semilla del peliverde derramarse unos segundos después… le hubiera encantado continuar con mucho mas si no fuera que justo unos instantes después de ponerse en pie y comenzar a besar de nuevo al más alto para dejarle probar su propia esencia en los labios el sonido de la puerta les había interrumpido, quien quiera que hubiera estado en el otro lado de la línea en el teléfono al parecer ahora estaba ahí para recogerle.

En aquella ocasión había sido Zoro quien no quisiera atender, cuando Luffy se separase un poco el peliverde le había abrazado con mayor fuerza, besándole con la misma hambruna que el más pequeño demostrase apenas unos minutos antes mientras el pelinegro se iba poniendo mas y mas nervioso por el insistente toqueteo en la puerta que no resultaba ni tan insistente ni tan frenético y es que era precisamente aquello lo que le daba peor sensación al azabache, el calmado llamado a la puerta no le auguraba nada bueno, para la tercera vez que llamasen a la puerta el chico ya no había podido soportarlo más, empujando al peliverde como mejor pudiera le había mirado casi suplicante para que le dejase ir a atender, no tenia por que reclamarle, era su culpa por haber contestando el teléfono, de no haber contestado no les tendría ahí aun, o eso quería pensar Luffy.

-Espero que estés listo para irte, Yoi.- La fría calma de aquella sonrisa de negocios que luciera el rubio cuando había abierto la puerta le había parecido especialmente escalofriante al menor debido a lo que podía ver en aquellos ojos que no sonreían, la callada amenaza de que no le iría nada bien le había hecho solo negar con la cabeza antes de decir apenas en un murmullo que iría a recoger sus cosas, para cuando regresase con su mochila el peliverde se hallaba entablando una conversación aparentemente inocente con el hombre en la puerta.

-Está bien. no ah sido ninguna molestia.- había alcanzado a escuchar decir al peliverde al llegar con sus cosas, la respetuosa inclinación que habían hecho él y Marco para agradecer las atenciones del "joven Roronoa" como el rubio le había llamado le parecían casi teatrales pero no se había quejado de ellas, estaba a punto de marcharse con el corazón en la mano ante su infantil intento de escape cuando había sentido el firme agarre de el peliverde en su antebrazo, haciéndole girarse para besarle suavemente en los labios, de manera tan cariñosa y sorpresiva que el azabache no había podido más que sonrojarse antes de sonreír como bobo enamorado, definitivamente le gustaba aquella parte de Zoro.- Te veré mañana, ¿ok Luffy?- El menor solo había podido asentir enérgicamente con una enorme sonrisa decorando su rostro, ni siquiera la mirada de Marco que podía sentir taladrarle la nuca le había arruinado el buen humor en el que le había puesto aquel beso, no de momento al menos.

.

.

.

.

Al subir al auto y hallarse solos la historia sin embargo había sido diferente.- ¿Sabes? ya solo quedan un par de semanas para que entres a la escuela, quizá debería dejar de asistir al gimnasio y aprovechar a pasar más tiempo con tu hermano ¿no lo crees Luffy?- el moreno sabia que aquello no era una petición o una sugerencia, la imponente mirada que no admitía replica a menos que quisieras hallarte en más problemas de los que ya tenias se lo dejaba bien en claro, aun así había tenido el descaro de responder.

\- No quiero pasar tiempo con Ace.- no pensaba que fuera necesario decir que aquella había sido la principal razón por la que había salido sin avisar en primer lugar, Luffy trataba de no pensar en su hermano que seguramente habría estado preocupado toda la noche y le reprendería a su llegada, sabía que bien merecido lo tenía por pasar la noche fuera pero aun así no quería escuchar nada por parte de su hermano en aquel momento.

-Pues estarás en tu cuarto si no quieres verle.- el tono ligeramente molesto que demostrara el rubio ante aquella respuesta había hecho al menor temblar ligeramente, con la velocidad a la que iban habían llegado a casa mucho antes de lo que esperaba y cuando el mayor le tomase el rostro bruscamente para mirarle a los ojos la tempestad que había en ellos le había hecho temer un poco.- No pienso ser tan condescendiente la próxima vez que se te ocurra intentar escaparte.- aun si hubiera querido protestar la mano deslizándose lentamente por su cuello le había hecho estremecer a tal punto que parecía un animal asustado ante la mirada penetrante del ojimiel.- ¿Que tanto hiciste con ese mocoso?- los celos y la rabia que podía sentir en aquella pregunta le había causado un placentero escalofrió, si sentirse deseado por el peliverde era agradable aquello era mil veces mejor.

-Nada...- alcanzo a murmurar embriagándose del aliento ajeno, si en algún momento creyó siquiera por un momento que podía resistirse a aquello el rubio le estaba probando justo en ese momento lo equivocado que estaba, la mano trazando por su cuello y jugueteando al borde de su camisa le tenía deseando aquello más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

-¿Estás seguro que no has hecho "nada"? Ace dijo que había escuchado algunas cosas "raras" en el teléfono.-

-Nada que importe...- murmuro el menor sin procesar por completo la información a causa del calor que podía sentir en su cuerpo culpa del rubio, al final había sido el mismo quien acabara por acortar la distancia de sus labios, el sabor amargo a tabaco y whiskey invadiendo su boca de manera abrumadora, aunque el aliento del rubio no le hubiera delatado era más que obvio al probarle que había estado bebiendo un poco antes de ir a recogerle, de alguna manera aquello le excitaba bastante, sentía tantas ganas de hacerlo... pero tras explorar su boca por unos momentos el rubio solo se había separado, mirándole aun con bastante reproche, casi haciéndole sentir culpa aunque realmente no había hecho nada importante con Zoro aun.

-Bien, más vale que se quede de esa manera.- la caricia lenta por su pecho por encima de la ropa antes de que el rubio abandonara el vehículo le había hecho estremecer de nuevo, se preguntaba de manera vaga si a Zoro no le molestaría el que su cuerpo estuviera lleno de aquellas marcas blancuzcas y un poco fofo por sus cambios de peso, Marco siempre le hacía sentir bonito en la cama, pero fuera de esta le había recordado varias veces que era solo un niño gordo, dudaba que alguien realmente pudiera fijarse en el de aquella manera, si bien no se había resistido en la cocina estaba casi seguro que aquello nacía más de la amabilidad que de una verdadera atracción, siendo que incluso su hermano pasaba de él y no teniendo algo que realmente ofrecerle... quizá no era tan buena idea manchar su amistad con el peliverde de aquella manera, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ya era un poco tarde para aquello, además de que le había hecho la promesa de encargarse de sus necesidades... por estúpido que sonara lo decía en serio, Poco le importaba lo que Marco o Ace pudieran decir al respecto, después de todo ninguno de ellos podía darle de verdad lo que el quería ¿Podría Zoro? no estaba muy seguro de aquello pero dudaba que importase demasiado en aquel instante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Valla, mira quien decidió regresar.- El pecoso parecía enfadado, ya lo esperaba, pasándole de largo Luffy había dejado su mochila en el recibidor y comenzado a quitarse los zapatos, con la mirada intento ubicar al ojimiel que había entrado antes que él pero no le encontró, probablemente estuviera ya en la sala u otra habitación.

-No lo decidí precisamente, pero tu noviecito no me iba a dejar que me quedara con Zoro a divertirme mas ¿O sí?- la sonrisa un poco cínica en el rostro del menor desencajaba un poco con cómo se sentía realmente, su rostro aun estaba un poco sonrojado por el beso que había compartido con el rubio en el auto y si antes estaba confundido ahora no quería siquiera pararse a pensar las cosas, quizá eso era lo mejor, dejarse llevar y que la vida le valiera un carajo.

\- Claro que no... En especial con esa clase de... "diversión" o lo que sea que últimamente traes en mente.- la forma casi asqueada con la que el mayor de los hermanos pronunciaba aquellas palabras solo habían hecho al otro resoplar de manera hastiada

-Es mi cuerpo, puedo "divertirme" de la forma que mejor me plazca.- murmuro a sabiendas de la mueca escandalizada que no había tardado en aparecer en el rostro del pecoso.

-¡Lu! ¡Eres demasiado joven para esas… cosas! no puedes ir por ahí...- la manera como su hermano se atoraba con las palabras cual si le costara trabajo siquiera pronunciarlas era casi hilarante.- haciendo…. "eso"… mucho menos con cualquiera.-

-se llama sexo Ace, ya sabes, esa cosa que haces con marco todas las noches...-

-No es lo mismo Lu.-

-Sí, tienes razón, obviamente no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que es que lo hace tan diferente.- la expresión un poco adolorida que había puesto el pecoso no sabía si tomársela a mal o solo como un fastidio, era él quien debía estar dolido pero aun así el mayor actuaba como si a quien hubieran herido hubiera sido a él, casi se arrepentía de no haber hecho nada con Zoro realmente. Lo peor era que mientras más se lo prohibieran solo le hacían desear hacerlo aun mas, si para llamar la atención acaso.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos se había percatado cuando el rubio regresase a la habitación hasta que su gruesa voz se había dejado escuchar por detrás del mayor de los D- Deja en paz al niño pequitas.- acercándose al aludido le había rodeado por la cintura desde la parte posterior, mordiendo ligeramente su cuello de forma que había causado un notorio estremecimiento en el cuerpo de aquel aunque su mirada penetrante se hallara clavada en el menudo cuerpo del menor.- quizá si le hubieras dejado más satisfecho cuando lo hicieron no hubiera ido a buscar a otro ¿no crees?- murmuro de manera que solo el mayor de los hermanos pudiera escucharlo, el más pequeño por algún motivo que desconocía no podía separar sus ojos de aquella escena, el rubio que aun sostenía el vaso de bebida con una de sus manos y la cintura de su hermano con la otra tenía un aura completamente distinta a la normal y no estaba seguro que aquello le gustase.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Y pues hasta aquí llegamos por ahora… gracias a todas las lindas personitas que me han dejado sus comentarios, los agradezco como no tienen idea 3

Creo que muchos tendrán una relación de amor-odio con la historia, en especial una vez esté concluida, per cest la vie… me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo, lu tiene una manera simple de pensar pero esta no siempre es la correcta, y si, es mas que obvio que el que esta mas despierto de los dos hermanos es Lu, pero solo en ciertos sentidos, en otros sigue siendo un niñato-adolecente con problemas psicológico-hormonales, y Ace no es mucho mayor que el así que… supongo que si juntas a dos personas con problemas es difícil que salga algo bueno. Es difícil ver a Lu como seme (a mi me parece un seme estupendo pero casi no se encuntra) ese dou creo que se cual hablas (firedrop 3) me encanta, un día hare una historia donde Lu se ukee a Ace y a Sabo (quizá solo te inetrese la parte de ace pero yo siempre los meto juntos XD) pero tendra que esperar a que me despeje un poco de alguna de las otras historias.

Se que es una historia un poco triste… irónicamente para mi lo que causa toda la tristeza es el sentimiento del amor y las inseguridades que este acarrea, a marco aun le falta mas maldad por demostrar(?) yo siempre eh pensado que es malvado u.u así que espera lo peor de el(?) o bueno, no tanto pero mas o menos, creo yo que ya se veía venir de cierta parte. Ace necesita mas que aclarar su mente… pero ya se ira viendo.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega


	9. Y las pulsaciones extrañas comezaron

¡Hola! Apuesto que no esperaban que actualizara tan pronto… todo culpa del gato como siempre u.u

* * *

Capitulo 9

Y entonces las pulsaciones extrañas comenzaron.

* * *

-Ma... Marco... Ahhh...- La puerta del cuarto de los mayores estaba abierta al igual que la suya, Luffy no estaba seguro si aquello era una nueva clase de castigo ni para quien, pero los fuertes gemidos de su hermano podían oírse con claridad por toda la casa, de nada había servido que intentase cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada o escuchar música a todo volumen en su reproductor de mp3, era como si su cuerpo mismo supiera que estaban ahí, que podía ir y verles descaradamente y su presencia ni siquiera se notaria, por que el sexo con el rubio era así, tan candente y delicioso que te hacia olvidar de cualquier otra cosa, dudaba que Ace se acordase de su pequeño hermanito que con tremenda erección le escuchaba claramente gemir en aquel momento, era una verdadera tortura.

No había ido al gimnasio en aquellos días pero tampoco había dejado de ver a Zoro, no dejaría de verle definitivamente, mucho menos con la manera como se desenvolvían las cosas últimamente realmente necesitaría de atenciones pronto, y había dos opciones, ir a suplicarle a alguno de los mayores por ellas o... bueno estaba seguro que su amigo no se resistiría demasiado a lo que tenía en mente a pesar de que con él realmente a lo más que habían llegado era a algunos toqueteos.

El problema era que cada que se tocaba un poco para aliviar sus ansias era el nombre del rubio o de su hermano el que acababa en sus labios y en verdad temía que si lo hacía con Zoro acabara gimiéndole el nombre de alguno de los otros dos a mitad del acto y haciendo que el peliverde lo odiara. Realmente no quería eso.

-Mhhh... Marco...- cada gemido del mayor era una masoquista punzada a su cuerpo.

-Joder Ace ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan escandaloso?- recriminaba en voz baja el azabache menor mientras se deshacía de su ropa para comenzar a tocar su propio cuerpo lentamente, imaginando que eran las manos del pecoso las que tocaban su erección, pensando cómo se sentiría tener al rubio follándose a su hermano sobre él mientras sus erecciones se frotaban, quizá cuando terminase con su hermano si aun no estaba demasiado cansado decidiera a hacérselo a él... o tal vez sería el pecoso quien se lo hiciera mientras Marco se lo follaba... solo pensar las posibilidades le ponía tan caliente que no tardaba en correrse entre sus manos, gimiendo suavemente a la par de su hermano.

Casi agradecía que la siguiente semana comenzara con las clases de nuevo, quizá de esa forma pudiera distraer su descompuesto cerebro, pues más de una vez cuando estaban los tres juntos había sorprendido al rubio lanzándole miradas que le hacían ruborizar mientras con su hermano sentía escalofríos al mínimo roce, cuando no estaba el ojimiel intentaba evitar a su hermano lo más posible pues para aquel momento cualquier contacto que tuviera con el pecoso le encendía de manera poco sana y no quería volver a pasar por lo de antes, su hermano también parecía evitarle un poco a pesar de sus aparentes intentos por hablar con él, pero más que nada casi parecía tenerle un poco de miedo, cosa que Luffy no llegaba a comprender, no había sido hasta una tarde en la que salieran a comprar sus uniformes y algunas cosas que necesitaría para la preparatoria que las cosas habían caído mas o menos en su lugar en la mente del menor.- ¿Sabes? quizá me busque un trabajo de medio tiempo cuando entres a la escuela Lu.- había escuchado decir al mayor de manera tan casual que casi no había sabido interpretar la leve incomodidad que aquellas palabras de su hermano le habían causado, al pecoso nunca le había interesado mucho el tarbajo, era obvio que algo debía haber pasado para inclinarle a volver a este.

No le había tomado mayor importancia sin embargo a aquel cambio hasta que llegando a casa el pecoso le había acorralado contra la puerta para devorarle los labios de manera agresiva y necesitada a lo que él no había dudado en responder, no espera sin embargo el ver el rostro del más alto mirándole casi acusador al separarse.

-A... Ace...- la forma como le observaba su hermano no le había agradado en nada, era el primer beso que compartían de nuevo desde hacia varia semanas pero podía sentir la rabia y el desagrado en los gestos y el comportamiento del mayor.

-¿Por qué?-

No había podido entender la pregunta, de manera desconcertada y un poco temerosa solo se había quedado de pie en la puerta mirando a su hermano mayor que le sonreía amargamente.

-¿Por qué Lu? Dime, ¿Por qué?-

La forma desesperada como el mayor le reclamaba por cosas que no comprendía comenzaba a hacerle sentir idiota y culpable, ¿Tan malo había sido lo que había hecho? ¿Era porque lo había forzado a acostarse con él? ¿Era por lo de marco? ¿Al fin le creía y ahora lo odiaba? No quería preguntar por qué cualquiera que fuera la respuesta sabía que no le gustaría.

-¿Por qué tenias que gustarle? ¿Qué tienes de bueno tú?- La forma despectiva como el mayor se había referido a él le había dolido, pero más aun le dolió la desesperación en los ojos anegados de lagrimas del mayor.

-Nada ¿Como podría tener algo que bueno yo?- tomando el rostro de su hermano entre ambas de sus manos había sonreído ampliamente para él al decir aquello, no le había costado en nada el decirlo pues era lo que en verdad creía, lentamente y con cariño se había dedicado a besar cada una de las lagrimas del mayor, lamiendo los salados caminos que aquellas había formado en el rostro de su hermano antes de comenzar a besar sus labios suavemente, de manera tierna y tranquilizadora, acariciando el rostro y el cabello ajeno con todo el cariño del que su pequeño cuerpo era capaz, sintiendo como su hermano se le abrazaba a la cintura de manera necesitada, la necesidad de afecto que siempre había existido entre ellos parecía ahora mucho más fuerte que antes, apresándolo entre sus brazos casi de forma dolorosa mientras aquel suave ósculo se tornaba cada vez mas deseoso y profundo, robándole el aliento a ambos.- Ace...- el mismo Luffy no había notado hasta aquel momento justo cuanto había extrañado el contacto con el cuerpo de su hermano, el que al separarse fuera aquel mismo quien comenzara a quitarse la ropa antes de deshacerse de la del menor le había dejado descolocado a la vez que extasiado, ambos se necesitaban, aquello era más que obvio.

-Lu... lo lamento tanto...- los suaves besos por su cuello y sus hombros mientras el otro le quitaba la camisa no le habían dejado notar el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras, tampoco le importaban demasiado por ahora, aunque se habían clavado en su mente y volverían a torturarle después, estaba seguro, cuando el otro le diera la vuelta y comenzara a besar su espalda mientras se deshacía del resto de su ropa no había podido evitar comenzar a jadear, soltando un descarado gemido al sentir la mano de su hermano tocar su ya despierta hombría de forma tan suave y gentil como sus besos.- realmente te necesito...- querría haberle dicho que el también le necesitaba pero los gemiditos de excitación había ahogado las palabras en su boca y al sentir un par de dedos húmedos invadirle uno a uno de manera desesperantemente lenta no había podido más que pedir más con un movimiento de sus caderas, mordiendo sus labios al sentir al pecoso curvar y mover aquellos dígitos en su interior para comenzar a mancillarle con aquel mismo ritmo tan delicioso como enloquecedor.-Te amo tanto hermanito...-retirando los dedos de aquel interior tan estrecho y caliente el pecoso se había bajado un poco los pantalones antes de comenzar a rosar aquella pequeña entrada con su grueso falo, sintiendo el delicioso estremecimiento de aquel menudo cuerpo ante la amenaza de aquel intruso.

-Ace... dios... te eh deseado tanto...- podía sentirlo, algo no estaba bien ahí pero poco le importaba, el tendría lo que quería ¿No? ¿Que importaba si el otro le vendía después? porque eso era lo que sucedería ¿Por qué tenía que comprenderlo en ese mismo instante? Esa era la razón de que regresase a trabajar, la razón de sus palabras, sintiendo al otro invadirle igual de cuidadoso que si temiera romperle de nuevo no había podido más que gemir descaradamente, recargando su pecho contra la pared para que aquella soportase su peso mientras separaba sus glúteos con las manos para dejar que la gruesa hombría de su hermano le llenase hasta donde aquella alcanzaba y un poco mas, tragándole hasta la base de manera dolorosa antes de sentir al pecoso tomarle de los brazos para jalar su cuerpo hacia atrás ligeramente, haciendo que se arqueara un poco con cada movimiento primero suave y después mucho más fuerte y salvaje, la manera como el mayor le poseyera parecía querer fundirse con él a la vez que marcarle como suyo. Ya era suyo, era una lástima que el mayor no lo supiera.

El cuerpo de su hermanito era tan estrecho y delicioso y la forma de hacer el amor de Lu tan entregada y dulce ¿Como podría alguien no enamorarse de él? sabía que era egoísta al quererle solo para sí mismo, sabía que debía dejarlo ser feliz al lado de quien él escogiera y aun así deseaba poseerle para su propio disfrute únicamente, era suyo por derecho, sin importar lo mal que estuviera, sin importar lo enfermo que fuera pensar así era suyo, sabia mejor que nadie lo deseable de su cuerpo, amaba cada centímetro de aquel, cada marca y cada relieve, incluso aquellos nuevos que le causaban celos eran suyos, o debían serlo, Luffy era suyo, no podía dárselo a nadie mas... por eso entendía y odiaba y amaba a aquel pequeño, porque no era su culpa ser tan delicioso y obsceno "Con ese rostro podría seducir a cualquier hombre ¿no lo crees Ace?" ¿Quien era que había dicho eso? No importaba... odiaba a quien se lo dijera porque sabía que era verdad, solo ver aquella mueca de placer mientras le marcaba una y otra vez como suyo en aquel estrecho interior bastaba para saberlo ¿Que hombre no se enamoraría de ese rostro? De ese cuerpo... apenas si podía contenerse para no violarle tan salvajemente como lo estaba deseando, sus dulces gemidos era un manjar y mientras le devoraba el cuello a besos y se abrazaba ahora de nuevo a aquella esbelta figura, dejando apenas alguna pequeña marca rojiza en su espalda, aquello que nunca había hecho pero que siempre había deseado, porque le amaba y era suyo, aunque no por mucho; mientras lo hacían no podía evitar pensar que todas las cosas sucias con las que le había estado torturando el rubio aquellos días eran verdad, si pudiera escoger a estar en la cama con cualquiera Luffy ganaría definitivamente, no había lugar a discusión y le odiaba por ello.

Amaba a su pequeño hermanito de maneras no sanas, lo sabía, lo sabía desde que le había visto nacer pero ¿Que podía hacer para evitarlo? nada más que refugiarse en otro amor.

-Luffy... te amo...- rosando con su mano la excitación ajena el pecoso había podido sentir al menor vaciarse casi al instante, apretándole entre sus paredes con tal fuerza que había acabado por derramar su propia semilla en el interior del chico hasta sentir como su miembro iba perdiendo consistencia entre la carne tibia del menor, al sacarle de ahí había podido observar como su escancia se derramaba entre las piernas del chico y sin pensarlo siquiera se había arrodillado a lamer aquella hasta dejar al menor limpio y jadeante, intentando ocultar la excitación que aquel nuevo contacto le estaba generado.

-Ace...-el aliento apenas si le había regresado cuando sintió a su hermano darle la vuelta y encajar sus toscos dedos en las caderas del menor para que no se moviera al comenzar a engullir el semierecto miembro del pequeño, atendiéndole con su boca de manera profunda tragaba la extensión del menor por completo sin pena alguna, devorándole de manera casi contenta, en toda su vida Luffy podía contar con una sola mano las veces que su hermano le había atendido de aquella manera, no había tardado en ponerse completamente duro de nuevo dentro de la boca del mayor.- haa... A...ce...- su visión ya de por si borrosa por el reciente orgasmo no acababa de enfocar el rostro de su hermano y aun así le había tomado del cabello para que levantase la cabeza un poco y poder mirar sus cara mientras le atendía, aquello era sublime, no queriendo perderse detalle alguno de aquel hermoso rostro y aquella deliciosa boquita que le succionaba tan hambrienta como nunca había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener los ojos abiertos mientras el otro le hacía ver el cielo con cada succión, cuando se corriera en la boca del pecoso le había tomado fuertemente del cabello para evitar que se separase, forzándole a tragar al menos parte de su esencia.- lo... lo siento...- susurro débilmente al notar como su hermano hacia un leve gesto de desagrado al separarse, sabía que al pecoso nunca le había gustado aquello de tragarse el semen pero no había podido resistir al morbo de verle hacer justo aquello, mas aun con la forma como le había limpiado antes.

El jalón le llego al menor antes de que su cerebro registrara la sonrisa juguetona en los labios de su hermano que haciéndole sentarse en el suelo había atacado su boca al instante, entre la espesa y abundante saliva de aquel profundo beso había podido notar que el mayor guardase un poco de aquella esencia que le había hecho tragarse, forzando a su vez a que se probase a sí mismo en la boca del pecoso, Ace probablemente no tenía idea lo mucho que le había gustado aquello pero aun así sabia que eso no era normal, separándose de él tras aquel beso acaricio la mejilla del mayor con ternura antes de besar su frente, le amaba pero aun no podía perdonarle por lo que sabía estaba a punto de pasar.- ¿Que paso Ace? ¿A qué ah venido todo esto? ¿Se murió mi gato o algo?- bromeo sin verdadero humor el más joven, el pecoso simplemente negó con la cabeza rosando sus labios de nuevo suavemente, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada mas, quizá en el fondo solo deseaban que aquello no tuviera ninguna intención oculta, que fuera simple cariño el que impulsara a su hermano a buscarle justo entonces, pero aquello habría sido pedir demasiado, ya no eran niños que creían en los cuentos de hadas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El ultimo día de verano podía sentirse en el aire con la nostalgia de aquello que acaba para dar paso a algo nuevo, el aire salado en su cara revolviéndole los negros cabellos y la arena caliente bajo sus pies le había hecho cerrar los ojos para disfrutar plenamente de aquel ultimo día de libertad, temprano por la mañana había cogido el bus con su amigo Zoro en dirección a la playa y 45 minutos después ahí estaban, correteando como un par de críos por la orilla de la mar, Luffy principalmente, aunque no había tomado demasiado convencimiento hacer que el peliverde le siguiera, robándole la tonta pañoleta con la que había decidido cubrir su cabeza había logrado que le persiguiera hasta la zona rocosa de la costa donde habían disfrutado de cazar cangrejos y hasta una pequeña estrella de mar que el pelinegro había colocado dentro de su boca y después había sido un poco difícil de zafar. Toda la diversión y felicidad de una vida parecía condensada en el lapso de aquellas horas.

Para el medio día ya estaban por completo mojados y cansados, los deformes castillos de arena que había intentado construir yacían uno junto al otro, ninguno de los dos parecía tener muchas dotes artísticas pero aquello era lo de menos, al final la marea acabaría llevándose ambos fracasos, tumbados sobre una toalla al resguardo de una sombrilla rentada y con la arena picando sus cuerpos de manera agradable el más bajo se había acurrucado enseguida sobre el pecho del peliverde de forma cariñosa.- realmente me gusta estar junto a ti Zoro.- murmuro de manera distraída el pelinegro mientras con los ojos cerrados iba cayendo dormido sin escuchar otra cosa que no fuera el latir del corazón del peliverde, deseaba que aquel día pudiera durarle para siempre.

Al día siguiente comenzaría la escuela, no lo había dicho a nadie aun, ni a su amigo ni a su hermano, pero quizá el también buscase un trabajo de medio tiempo en cuanto supiera bien su horario de clases, ya era hora de ir haciendo las cosas por su cuenta.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, gracias por leer y los comentarios son bien apreciados.

Gato gatoso, te invoco porque… pues porque si, por que te amo y te dejare unos cuantos besitos desperdigados por aquí.

Shadow: por supuesto que no disfruto haciéndolas sufrir, yo las amo D: mira que hasta les traigo cap al día siguiente de tanto amor(¿?) no creo que haya sido corto, pero quizá por la fluidez que llevaba lo ah parecido así, era mas bien un largo promedio u.u

Me alegra escuchar que te guste la complejidad de las cosas, de aquí en mas no harán mas que complecarse todavía un poco mas xD los sentimientos de Lu y Ace nunca fueron exactamente "buenos" desde el principio, pero hay que tomar en cuenta el transfondo que traen(¿?) además que no se si lo nota pero ninguno de los dos tiene demasiada buena autoestima… y obvio que ciertas personas malvadas se pueden aprovechar de eso cofcofmarcocofcof entiendo el sentimiento de no saber lo que no te gusta, de hecho me alegra, es mas o menos lo que quería xD Luffy esta en una etapa difícil para los chicos (o chicas) que mira que la adolescencia es horrible ya por si sola, y Ace creo que siempre ah sido demasiado inseguro (al menos en esta historia)

Firedrop es genial! Buscalo! Temperatura también estaba bueno, pero con firedrop te mueres de la risa y además esta muy bueno. Mmm… la idea no es exactamente trio, aunque probablemente si lo halla al final, o en alguna parte…bueno no importa mucho, igual no suelo forzar las cosas y probablemente tampoco fuera una historia bonita xD suelo hacer a Lu bastante cruel cuando es de seme, solo para que te lo sepas.

Love Zoro forever (?) creo que zoro es el chamaquito calenturiento que le sigue en todas sus locuras a lu(?) el niño también necesita gente de su edad a veces(?) pero no mucha XD

Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos en la otra historia que es la que sigue de actualizar XD


	10. Tump-tump Tump-tump

Gracias por la paciencia y espero que no se hayan olvidado ya de esta historia, yo no me olvido solo que tengo problemas de atención y me distraigo a veces con historias cortas (?), a quien siga aquí muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos :)

P.D. Parece ser que alguien se robo los besitos del gato, más vale que los devuelvan o secuestrare la historia u.u (de nuevo)

* * *

Capitulo 10

Tump-tump… Tump-tump…

Se escuchaba una y otra vez resonar a través del espacio aparentemente vacío.

* * *

En aquel trabajo no se le pedía autorización parental, tenia amplia flexibilidad de horario y la paga era bastante buena, por las políticas de le "empresa" ni siquiera necesitaba dar su nombre real, aun así lo había hecho pues dudaba poder responder a otro, (aunque Lucy se le había cruzado por la mente pero lo había desechado casi al instante) lo que si requería el trabajo, forzosamente y sin excepción era usar vestido. El café maid ubicado en la zona turística de la cuidad no era exactamente el más concurrido pero tenía su clientela particular y es que su especialidad era el crossplay, es decir, todos los trabajadores del lugar que vestían de chica eran, en verdad, chicos y viceversa.

Luffy había ido a dejar solicitudes a más de la mitad de los trabajos de la zona, pero entre los limites de edad, los requerimientos escolares o de horario y los permisos parentales ya para el final del día sus opciones estaban bastante limitadas, tanto que cuando recibiera la llamada para la entrevista en aquel café no había siquiera preguntado, simplemente había dicho que si y más preocupado en firmar el contrato laboral que en leerlo se había metido en aquel embrollo por un mínimo de 4 semanas... y no es que no pudiera simplemente no ir, sino que tampoco quería dañar su historial laboral abandonando su primer trabajo antes de empezarlo siquiera.

El uniforme le sentaba medianamente bien, al menos en su opinión, la falda negra con volantes llegaba poco arriba de su rodilla y la blusa blanca sencilla no estaba tan mal, la parte superior del vestido cubría apenas debajo de donde debería haber ido su pecho en caso de haber sido una chica y que por su problema de sobrepeso anterior quedaba más acentuado de lo que le hubiera gustado, el mandil blanco no ayudaba a disimular aquello tampoco pero había visto a varios chicos usar moños y adornos para cubrir y disimular aquella parte, quizá el también lo hiciera después, el adorno sobre su cabeza le incomodaba ligeramente pero lo soportaría al menos las primeras horas, el problemas estaba más bien en que aquel conjunto con los zapatos y calcetas escolares a él le parecían un poco ridículo, pero tampoco estaba seguro de durar mucho tiempo ahí, ya si se decidía a quedarse quizá invirtiera en medias y zapatos adecuados, de momento sin embargo tendría que apañarse con aquello.

Aun no le comentaba a nadie que fuera a trabajar ahí y verdaderamente tampoco planeaba hacerlo pronto, no quería tener a alguno de los mayores diciéndole que no necesitaba un trabajo aun y tampoco quería a su amigo preocupado por él y menos riéndose de como se veía usando un traje como el que era su uniforme, porque estaba seguro que se burlaría. Cualquiera de los tres a los que se los dijera se burlaría seguramente. Pero bueno, al menos tenía trabajo y en la escuela las cosas iban bien.

Zoro y el habían tenido la suerte de compartir salón y por lo que podía ver la escuela no parecía tan mala, aquel día siendo el primero no habían tenido clases, solo una ligera inducción, su profesor de curso Shanks parecía un tipo agradable en verdad y aunque aun no conocían a los demás profesores estaba seguro que no podían ser tan malos, había escuchado a su hermano hablar de varios de ellos por años y esperaba tener al menos uno que otro que el pecoso hubiera tenido también, así tendrían algo de que hablar, excepto a Doflamingo... de hecho rogaba por que quien quiera que fuera le diera matemáticas menos aquel sujeto, aun recordaba cómo se quejaba su hermano durante horas y horas de los castigos de aquel profesor por quedarse dormido en su clase a pesar de que tenía el justificante de la narcolepsia, valla que si el maestro hasta había intentado ponerle una maquina de choques eléctricos que se activara cada que el pecoso parpadease. Aunque al final había sido imposible conectarla a sus parpados y había tenido que conformarse con ajustarla para que solo le diera los electroshocks cuando cabeceara.

Aunque cruel debía admitir que era divertido aun hoy en día ver a su hermano levantarse repentinamente tras un ataque de narcolepsia con el corazón desbocado y mirando a todos lados como si esperase un castigo, comportamiento condicionado estaba seguro que se llamaba aquello, pero no le apetecía pasar por lo mismo.

Aquel día tras la inducción únicamente habían recibido sus horarios de clases y asistido a la ceremonia de apertura, lo cual los había dejado libres al medio día, tras vagar por la escuela un rato con el peliverde a la salida se había decidido por fin a no perder un minuto más antes de comenzar a buscar empleo y aunque su amigo le había invitado a comer había tenido que rechazarle con todo el dolor de su corazón y su estomago (que muchas veces eran la misma cosa) diciendo que le compensaría después, ahora que había obtenido aquel trabajo tenía una que otra idea de cómo hacerlo... o la hubiera tenido si hubieran podido llegar a aquello ya.

En realidad aun no estaba tan seguro de querer aquello... si bien disfrutaba de su tiempo con Zoro aun no habían llegado a nada concreto tras aquel día en que Marco fuera a recogerle a casa del peliverde y no es que ambos no quisieran, más bien las inseguridades de como reaccionaria su amigo al ver su cuerpo eran lo que mantenían a Luffy mas o menos a raya, de no haber sido por aquello hacia largo tiempo que se habría aprovechado de la idiotez del otro moreno y sus hormonas.

Pensar en aquello siempre le ponía ligeramente de malas, y no es que no pensase que no podía llegar a gustarle a alguien, es que no era precisamente gustar lo que quería, y sabia que a pesar del interés que su amigo le había mostrado en más de una ocasión no podía ofrecerle realmente nada que considerase bueno, su cuerpo le parecía moneda de intercambio tan común que había comenzado a descuidarle de nuevo y aunque realmente no había recuperado el peso que tenía antes y su figura seguía siendo más que nada esbelta los malos hábitos alimenticios de su infancia comenzaban a aflorarle nuevamente, por más que comiera no parecía poder llenar el hambre que sentía, de manera que además de sus comidas diarias había comenzado a consumir copiosas cantidades de frituras y otras golosinas que su hermano mayor parecía más que gustoso de proveerle a espaldas del rubio, su pancita comenzaba a volverse un poquito redondeada de nuevo y su pecho a abultarse, no le gustaba mucho aquello pero suponía que con algo de ejercicio podría quemarle, solo que no sentía demasiada motivación para aquello tampoco y dudaba que entre la escuela y su nuevo trabajo fuera a tener tiempo para eso, debía dejar de comer tanto y ya lo sabía, pero la comida era lo único que medianamente calmaba sus ansias de otras cosas.

Probablemente debía decirle a Ace y Marco lo de su trabajo, pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, por algo había buscado un empleo que no requiriera la aprobación de sus tutores, aunque si tenía suerte el pecoso no se enteraría, pensándolo mejor no se tenía por qué enterar, siempre podía decir que había estado en casa de Zoro hasta tarde si llegaba después que el rubio y su hermano le había dicho que buscaría un nuevo empleo en cuanto el comenzara con la escuela nuevamente, si todo salía bien ninguno de los mayores se enteraría, pero ¿debía decírselo al peliverde? Probablemente, más aun si pensaba usarle de tapadera. Solo trabajaría 3 días a la semana, tampoco era tanto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No había sido difícil convencer al peliverde de que le cubriera, lo difícil había sido decirle de manera sutil que no tenía por qué interesarle donde era que trabajaba, había decidido mantenerlo en secreto de momento al menos para evitarse la vergüenza con el otro que seguro le consideraría desesperado de aceptar un trabajo como el que ahora llevaba, o que se burlaría de él y su tonto vestido... después de consultarlo una noche entera con la almohada no estaba seguro aun como era que se le había ocurrido aceptar aquel empleo y lo peor de todo es que el usar aquella ropa ni siquiera le desagradaba tanto como le hubiera gustado que fuera.

De hecho era bastante cómoda, más que nada en los días calurosos.

Al segundo día ya se movía libremente por el café sin problema alguno a pesar de la falda y para el día siguiente ya ni siquiera se sentía raro en ella, el ir de aquí para allá tomando ordenes y trayendo y llevando platos con comida, bebidas y postres resultaba también mucho más cansado de lo que habría cabido esperar y no solo eso, para el final de la primera semana de clases y trabajo también tenía ya su primer castigo cortesía de Doflamingo Donquixote, su profesor de matemáticas, al parecer de poco o nada habían servido los ruegos a la desconocida deidad en la que no creía mucho.

No veía realmente que había tenido de malo el estar comiendo en clases pero al parecer el decir "tengo hambre" no era explicación suficiente para aquel pajarraco larguirucho y estirado que le había quitado sus papas fritas con la excusa de que en clase no se comía, Luffy estaba casi seguro que en realidad solo era que el maestro también tenía hambre y no había sabido como pedirle que le compartiera de sus papas.

-Señor Phoenix…- Había comenzado a reprenderle el rubio.

-Luffy.- Le había cortado el pequeño sin querer faltar al respeto, odiaba que le llamaran por el apellido del rubio, prefería ser tratado por su nombre de pila aun por los profesores antes que aquello, la enigmática sonrisa que extendiera el rubio ante aquella corrección no le había hecho mella, solo había continuado comiendo y el profesor no había podido dejar de sonreír aunque más por el shock de que aquello en verdad estuviera sucediendo que por otra cosa.

\- Bien, Luffy.- Corrigió el rubio arrastrando las letras del nombre ajeno no muy seguro como tomarse la actitud de aquel muchacho.-Aquí no es la cafetería, le agradecería que guardase sus refrigerios para la hora del receso.-

-Pero tengo hambre.- había dicho tragando lo que tenía en la boca y echándose otro puñado de patatas a la boca, aquello había hecho saltar una venita en la sien del rubio a pesar de que aun sonreía.

-Creo que no me entiende, no ah sido una petición.-

-Pues a mí me ah sonado a una…-había dicho el chiquillo antes de ver como el otro comenzaba a dirigirse hacia su lugar con paso cada vez más rápido al ver que el mocoso comenzaba a comer más aprisa cuanto el mas se acercaba.

Para cuando Doflamingo estuviera a la altura del pupitre del pelinegro que resultaba ser de los últimos aquel ya se había devorado hasta las migas, no podía creerse la osadía de aquel maldito chiquillo, únicamente había alcanzado a arrebatarle la bolsa vacía y dándose la media vuelta volver a su lugar a regañadientes, realmente estaba tratando de ser paciente en su primer día de clases, tirando aquella bolsa al cesto de basura se había decidido a pasar aquello por alto en esa ocasión… era el primer día intentaba recordarse.

Cuando Luffy sacara su refresco y comenzara a beberlo (las frituras le habían dejado sediento) había podido ver otra venita saltándole de la sien al maestro y casi había pensado que este se convertiría en alguna clase demonio que le gritaría hasta dejarle sordo (todo producto de las historias cortesía de su hermano) pero el maestro amablemente le había pedido que le explicara "en que estaba pensando al sacar ahora eso en su clase" y cuando respondiera que tenia sed el profesor había sonreído casi divertido, aunque igual le había puesto a detención después de clases, no pensaba que fuera tan malo... excepto por el dolor de rodillas tras estar arrodillado sobre dos tapitas de refresco por una hora como castigo por haber estado comiendo en clases.

Mingo les daba clases 3 días por semana, dos horas (y por cómo iban las cosas probablemente acabara castigado dos de esos 3 días mínimo), sus otras materias eran ingles con el profesor Beckman, Literatura con Mihawk, Física con Broggy, Química y estudios biológicos con el Profesor Crocodile, Cultura física con Smoker, Teoría del conocimiento con Rayleigh, Historia con Dorry, Ciencias computacionales con Kuma y Cívica y ética así como tutorías con Shanks.

Las clases estaban bien y el trabajo era agradable, pero más que ello le gustaba el tiempo que pasaba entre clase y clase o en los recesos con su amigo Zoro, incluso le había llegado a convencer de saltarse alguna clase juntos para la segunda semana, Cultura física era bastante aburrida cuando no tenían actividades y el profesor no le agradaba demasiado con sus griteríos y el humo de sus cigarros, no se explicaba bien como era que un profesor podía fumar en clases, y aunque sabía que el maestro de química también lo hacía en su tiempo privado nunca lo hacía en los laboratorios por seguridad y ni en el salón por respeto a sus alumnos, aquel otro tipo sin embargo no parecía acatar aquellas reglas ni por asomo. A pesar de que probablemente fuera la clase más sencilla de pasar, la clase de humitos era la que menos le gustaba y a la que más seguido conseguía hacer que el peliverde faltara... cuando no era él que resultaba convencido; Además tenían buenas formas de pasar el tiempo cuando se saltaban las clases.

.

.

.

Las escaleras de servicio a la azotea estaban bloqueadas y solo podías acceder a aquella parte de la escuela si tenía la llave de la puerta o, si como aquellos chiquillos revoltosos, salías por la ventana de el último piso de uno de los salones y usando el alfeizar como punto de apoyo se impulsaba uno hasta el barandal del techo, por lo regular el peliverde subía primero y tendía una mano al pelinegro, aunque aquel ultimo era perfectamente capaz de subir por el mismo por lo regular aceptaba aquella "ayuda" con el único afán de después tirar a su amigo al piso y forcejear con él a manera de broma, acabando ambos con el uniforme todo desacomodado y faltos de aliento, tan cerca que podrían haber estado haciendo alguna otra cosa, cosa que hacían después, el camino de regreso era el mismo.

Los días se les pasaban tan tranquilos como agradables, entre clases y tareas incluso el peliverde había comenzado a acompañarle a casa de vez en cuando para desmallo y enfado de su hermano, no estaba muy seguro de que aquel se lo estuviera informando también a Marco, pero podía verle la cara de celos cada que llevaba a Zoro con él a su habitación y cerraba la puerta, en una ocasión hasta le había sorprendido pegado a la puerta con el oído contra esta, el pecoso casi se había caído dentro cuando abriera para ir por unos refrigerios y entre el sonrojo y el enojo había puesto una expresión bastante adorable, después de aquello Luffy había puesto especial empeño en invitar al peliverde cuantas veces le fuera posible. Era divertido ver a su hermano así y hacer un poco mas de ruido del necesario solo para ver hasta donde podía llegar la imaginación del pecoso, sin mencionar que también era divertido ver a Zoro ponerse nervioso a la par cuando los juegos iban subiendo de tono, aun con las hormonas y las ganas que se traían era más que obvio que el peliverde nunca había hecho aquello con nadie, hombre o mujer, Luffy a veces dudaba un poco si no sería un tanto cruel robarle una cosa como aquella, quizá eso era lo que mayormente le detenía además de sus inseguridades de si al otro fuera a gustarle su cuerpo o no. Quería hacerlo pero no estaba seguro.

Además quería hacerlo en la escuela, era una de sus fantasías, sabía que era algo un poco bobo y sin sentido pero quería hacerlo y sabia que no conseguiría convencer a su hermano de aquello, no se lo iba a plantear siquiera y mucho menos al rubio al que intentaba evitar a toda costa después del incidente del escape a casa de Zoro, por suerte su hermano aun no había vuelto al trabajo y no le tocaba estar a solas con Marco mas de unos cuantos minutos a la vez, aun así no se sentía muy tranquilo en casa con la presencia de aquel, había algo pesado y asfixiante en la manera como aquellos ojos color miel le observaban y en la forma como de vez en vez rosaba sus piernas por el borde de los shorts y le sonreía invitadoramente, quería hacerlo, eso era obvio, y Luffy también quería, pero no dejaba de pensar que estaba mal querer aquello cuando también quería hacerlo con su amigo, el y Zoro no eran novios ni tenían ninguna clase de compromiso, pero también debía pensar en su hermano y en la última vez que lo habían hecho, las cosas eran ya bastante complicadas como estaban, si acababa haciéndolo con el peliverde también ¿qué pasaría? ¿Vendría eso a facilitar o a complicar las cosas?

Ya le había advertido Marco que no le quería cerca de él y sabia que a su hermano tampoco le gustaba la idea de aquello, esa era una de las pocas cosas en las que alguna vez había desobedecido al pecoso y que continuaría haciéndolo, le gustaba Zoro y era su mejor amigo, no iba a dejarle así como así, aun cuando ahora tenía compañeros de clase con los cuales hablar y con los que podía pasar un rato agradable por algún motivo simplemente no lograba conectar con otros chicos de su edad salvo por el peliverde. Había hecho nuevos "amigos" pero ninguno que valiera la pena mencionar aun.

Zoro poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en algo más que su amigo pero dudaba que pudiera pasar a algo formal en verdad ¿Que iban a hacer de cualquier forma cuando se suponía que el ya estaba "casado" de manera informal? Claro que aquello no iba a decírselo a su amigo, ni siquiera le había mencionado lo de Ace y hasta donde el peliverde sabia los celos que aquel ultimo eran los de un hermano sobre protector y nada más, claro que el que para el azabache resultara cómoda aquella situación gris de no poner nombres a su relación con el peliverde no quería decir que para el otro fuera igual, la pregunta le había venido como balde de agua fría en uno de sus recesos entre clases.

-Oe, Luffy ¿Qué somos tú y yo?-

La voz calmada del peliverde mientras almorzaban en la azotea le había hecho voltear la mirada hacia aquel, Luffy se había estado haciendo esa pregunta durante bastante tiempo también pero no era tan idiota como para decirla en voz alta y tentar al destino, era un tonto quizá, pero sabía que su amigo lo era aun mas, un tonto formal, la peor clase de tonto que había. Sin mostrar su fastidio ante tener que liderar con el tema el pelinegro había dejado el jugo que estaba bebiendo de lado eh inclinados a besar los labios del trigueño con suavidad, esperando que aquel rose lograra distraer al otro de la boba pregunta, al separarse sin embargo los ojos del otro le habían dicho que no seria así, no tan fácilmente al menos.

Trazando los labios del otro con el pulgar había notado el agradable sonrojo apenas si un poco notorio en las mejillas de su amigo, le gustaba, le gustaba bastante la mirada amenazante y sorprendida del otro cada vez que se le acercaba de aquella manera, era como si le estuvieran retando y el sinceramente amaba los retos.- ¿Que somos?- repitió la pregunta del otro y el peliverde había asentido antes de sentir los labios ajenos de nuevo sobre los suyos y el peso del mas bajo sobre sus piernas a horcajadas dejándoles en una posición bastante agradable pero comprometedora, era bueno que nadie fuera a la azotea de la escuela más que ellos dos.

profundizando en el beso al tiempo que se abrazaba al cuello del más alto podía sentir a Zoro despertar bajo su cuerpo con la rapidez propia de cualquier adolecente, apenas si se había sentado encima de él pero aquel chico ya estaba bastante dispuesto y por motivos que no estaba seguro de comprender aquello le subía el ego de manera bastante agradable, quizá era tiempo de pasar a otro tipo de distracciones más efectivas con el moreno.- veamos...- separándose un poco de aquel beso tranquilo que se hallaban compartiendo comenzó a bajar su mano por el pecho ajeno hasta sus pantalones, rosando por encima de la ropa la evidente erección impropia con la palma de su mano, su aliento caliente mezclándose con el ajeno a pesar de la leve separación de sus bocas.

-Luffy...- aun con la cercanía podía apreciar perfectamente aquella sonrisa traviesa que le volvía loco, el pelinegro aun no había contestado a su pregunta y ya le tenía con el corazón acelerado, quería hacérselo desde hace tanto que lo había olvidado, cada que el mocoso (pues no podía quitarse de la idea que aquel chico no fuera menor que él aun usando el mismo uniforme y viéndole en el mismo salón todos los días) le tocaba tenía que morderse los labios para evitar decir las cosas que deseaba rogarle por miedo a espantar al otro, porque aunque entre los dos el otro siempre fuera quien tomaba la iniciativa en aquellas cosas no le parecía apropiado no pedir por su aprobación para aquello que quería hacerle, mas aun al no estar seguro de lo que había entre los dos, Luffy le gustaba como ningún otro chico antes pero quería saber que aquello era mutuo, el muchacho de alguna manera y aunque no lo notase era bastante popular en la escuela y aquello le hacía sentir un poco inseguro, ya de por si tenía que liderar con los tutores del pelinegro a los que él no les agradaba mucho, no quería encima liderar con competencia, las deliciosas caricias que recibía en aquel momento no quería tener que compartirlas con nadie.

-¿Si Zoro...?- la manera casi obscena como el más bajo susurraba cada cosa cuando le tocaba de aquella forma le hacía estremecer, dificultándole cualquier pensamiento coherente, entre las hábiles manos el menor y los cortos y suaves besos que le daba ya estaba por completo a tono, sus propias manos se perdían bajo la camisa ajena para acariciar su espalda y un poco más abajo de manera un poco insegura.

Negando con la cabeza había sentido más que visto la sonrisa del pelinegro ensancharse maliciosamente.- Nada...- había alcanzado a susurrar pesadamente antes de sentir una de las manos del pequeño en la propia haciéndole colar aquella por debajo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior desde la cadera y en dirección más que obvia hacia su trasero, ¿En qué momento el chico se había desabrochado el uniforme para brindarle aquel acceso? poco le importaba pues no iba a rechazarlo si eso era justo lo que quería. Apretando con fuerza uno de los glúteos ajenos había podido escuchar al más bajo soltar un agradable jadeo mientras se le apegaba aun mas. Aquello era la gloria.

Soltando la mano de Zoro para concentrarse en otras tareas había continuado con los suaves besos todo el rato en espera de que con aquello el peliverde no tuviera oportunidad de ver su cuerpo en realidad, la manera ansiosa y un tanto curiosa como las manos del peliverde comenzaran a tocarle le gustaba, quería mas de aquellos roces pero el peliverde al parecer no captaba realmente las indirectas pues fuera de introducir su otra mano bajo su uniforme no parecía con mayor intensión de hacerle mas.- Zoro... mas... tócame mas...- había susurrado apegando su frente con la del peliverde y levantando su cuerpo ligeramente para que el otro pudiera tener un mejor acceso a este, sabía que el otro probablemente era primerizo pero esperaba que tuviera alguna idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

Confundido, excitado y desorientado Zoro realmente no sabía si lo que estaba pensando que el otro quería hacer era lo que su mente le estaba dictando, no era la primera vez que tenían aquella clase de contactos un poco más íntimos pero no estaba seguro de que el otro quisiera llevarlo más lejos en esa ocasión y hacer aquello precisamente ahí, no le parecía un buen lugar pero a la vez tampoco podía pensar en otro mejor, porque la casa de sus padres o un hotel tampoco le parecía apropiado y la manera como el chico sobre sus piernas jadeaba y suspiraba cada que le separaba los glúteos y rosaba un poco más cerca de su entrada le era tan erótica que le hubiera gustado poder separase para observarlo mejor pero el otro no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarle observar su cuerpo, vagamente se preguntaba por qué seria.

-Zoro...- La forma tan lenta y dubitativa como el mencionado le tocaba comenzaba a desesperarle ¿Que tanto tenía que ofrecérsele para que le tomara? mierda, el solo pensar en aquello le hacía sentir como una maldita puta pero hacia más de tres semanas que no hacia aquello con nadie y la tortura constante de ver o escuchar al pecoso con su novio en la casa le estaba poniendo bastante sensible de nuevo, pero no quería buscar a ninguno de aquellos dos, de entre todos Zoro era probablemente su mejor opción pero aun así no acababa de gustarle aquello, no solo sentía la inseguridad de que el otro le viera y dejase de gustarle, además tenia que lidiar con aquella estúpida timidez del peliverde, o quizá solo no supiera lo que tenía que hacer... ¿Aquel niño sabría siquiera donde meterla?

Aquello de acostarse con un primerizo rápidamente estaba perdiendo todo el morbo y el encanto, quizá debía hacer al otro terminar entre sus manos y acabar con todo eso, pero quería hacerlo joder, si no hubiera sabido que aquello dolía bastante la primera vez y el era demasiado desesperado para ello se lo hubiera hecho al otro en lugar de esperar a que este se lo hiciera a él. Tenía resistencia al dolor, pero paciencia no.- Vamos Zoro... no tenemos todo el día...- murmuro un poco pesado bajando su cuerpo un poco para rosarle con la entrepierna ajena de manera sugerente.- La campana va a sonar en cualquier momento...- el suave gruñido de placer del más alto y sentir lo duro que estaba le había hecho estremecer y jadear de nuevo, había dejando de atenderle en un intento a que se diera prisa y podía notar lo desesperado que el otro estaba también, aquello le había hecho sonreír de nuevo, ya, ahora se acordaba porque era tan delicioso hacer aquello con él, una idea nueva surgiendo en su mente.- mmm... si no piensas hacerme nada ¿debería atenderme yo solo?-

-Nghh...- Zoro no había podido responder más que con otro excitado sonido gutural, aquella boquita que a veces tenía el menor le hacía sentir a la vez tan ofendido como excitado, porque aunque el otro le tratase de menos en la cama también amaba aquello, cuando sintiera los dedos del chico contra sus labios había lamido aquellos obedientemente, dejándoles bien húmedos antes de sentir los labios impropios sobre los suyos recompensándole por aquello, la mano del menor rozando entre las suyas le había hecho suspirar mientras solo podía adivinar lo que el más bajo hacía con aquellos dedos y su saliva por el temblor del cuerpo ajeno y los gemidos que ahogaba en su boca en aquel beso cada vez mas lascivo y deseoso.

-Ci... cierra los ojos Zoro...- le escucho murmurar al separarse y aunque con algo de renuencia obedeció casi enseguida, sintiendo al otro ponerse en pie no había podido adivinar lo que el pequeño hacia más que por el sonido de su ropa, mordiéndose los labios con anticipación el peliverde había acabado ahogando un ronco gemido en aquellos al sentir al otro sentarse sobre sus cuerpo de nuevo, rosando directamente piel contra piel.

Con lo desesperado que estaba apenas si había tomados el tiempo de prepararse un poco, pensaba que de cualquier forma el peliverde no era más que un adolecente y aun no estaba tan desarrollado pero al intentar sentarse sobre aquella hombría esta había resbalado la primera vez, quizá estuviera un poco más estrecho de lo que esperaba después de todo, reacomodando un poco su cuerpo de nuevo había tomado a su vez el miembro del otro para colocarle en su entrada, dejando que la esencia que ya escurría por el glande del peliverde le manchase entre los glúteos antes de que la regia punta del falo ajeno irrumpiera por fin en su interior, seguida poco a poco por el resto de su longitud hasta chocar con la base, acompañando aquel movimiento con los jadeos y exclamaciones deseosas de ambos chicos.

Las manos del peliverde que hasta aquel momento no había sabido muy bien en donde colocar se había ido a parar una en el pecho ajeno al estar el otro de espaldas a él y la otra en uno de sus muslos desnudos, acariciándolo más tranquilo que podía mientras aspiraba el aroma del cuello ajeno apegando su nariz a este. deseaba más que nada en el mundo comenzar a follarse aquel delicado cuerpecito pero se sentía tan apretado que verdaderamente tenía miedo de romperle si se movía apenas un poco siquiera, afortunadamente había sido el azabache quien comenzara a moverse a los pocos segundos, marcando un ritmo agradable pero lento que el más alto se había encargado de ir acelerando poco a poco con los movimientos de su cadera contra el cuerpo impropio, dejando que el otro se empalase tan fuerte como quisiera mientras disfrutaba de tenerle gimiendo encima de él, llevando la mano que estuviera en su muslo hacia el miembro del moreno para comenzar a masturbarle al mismo ritmo de las penetraciones, escuchando los gemidos del mas bajo volverse un poco mas fuertes con aquello había comenzado a poner especial atención en complacerle de aquella forma al menos pues quería hacerle disfrutar tanto como el más pequeño le estaba haciendo disfrutar a él.-mhh... Zoro... mas...- aumentando la velocidad y el ritmo de manera briosa el peliverde había acabado por rodear al chico con uno de sus brazos para levantarle un poco antes de dejarle caer de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, haciendo las penetraciones mucho más fuertes y profundas a la vez, cuando sintiera al pelinegro estremecerse de manera violenta apresando su hombría hasta lograr que se corriera dentro de él había sentido casi al tiempo al otro derramarse entre su mano y el piso, echando la cabeza atrás sobre su hombro con una expresión sonriente que no le había visto antes, le gustaba, aquel chico le gustaba y en definitiva le quería para el.- Me gustas Luffy...-

-Y tu a mi.- Aquello no era un te amo así que no tenía problemas en decirlo, Zoro le gustaba, no había mentira en eso, separándose del peliverde le había dedicado una alegre sonrisa antes de rosar sus labios con suavidad, esperaba que con aquello su amigo se olvidara de sus bobas preguntas al menos por un tiempo, y quizá la siguiente vez pudieran disfrutar un poco más los dos, aquel final un tanto brusco no lo esperaba realmente y le había gustado, ya se imaginaba al otro haciéndoselo después de clases contra un pupitre o el escritorio del profesor, había tantos lugares y tantas cosas que le gustaría probar que por un momento se había olvidado incluso de toda inhibición. Con las servilletas del almuerzo había limpiado entre sus piernas lo mas decentemente que había podido, pasaría el resto de la tarde con aquella sensación un poco pegajosa entre las piernas pero suponía que no había mucho que se le pudiera hacer, habría que acostumbrarse a aquello si quería seguir disfrutando de esos encuentros con el más alto.

-Oe.- El azabache volteo en dirección a la voz del peliverde parado tras de él, Luffy se había olvidado casi por completo de quien le había estado observando curioso y expectante, analizando las partes de su cuerpo que regularmente no le dejaba ver con la luz encendida, los colores se le habían empezado a ir a la cara al menor mucho más que cuando se encontraba haciéndolo con su amigo ¿Como podía haber sido tan descuidado como para olvidarse de aquello? el sentir la mano del otro acariciando sus muslos y trazando las marquitas blancas de estos le había hecho acelerar el pulso nervioso pero al voltear a ver los negros ojos del otro chico no había encontrado en ellos desagrado ni asco como esperase en un inicio.- REALMENTE me gustas.- le había escuchado decir haciéndole sonrojar aun mas, sabía que el otro no hablaba solamente de su cuerpo pero el que aun con lo bobo que era el chico de los pendientes hubiera notado aunque fuera un poco sus inseguridades le había hecho sentir una clase de cariño que no sabía cómo describir hacia él.

Sin decir nada más Luffy se había dado la vuelta y poniéndose de puntitas rosado los labios ajenos con una sincera sonrisa, a ninguno de los dos le había importado que el timbre de regreso a clases acabara de sonar.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Siento que tarde mil años en actualizar esto DX aunque creo que solo fue poco más de la semana XD igual disculpen la demora y muchas gracias a quienes sigan leyendo ya saben que los comentarios son bienvenidos 3 ¿Qué opinan de los maestros y sus clases? ¿Y el trabajo de Luffy? Siento que eh abarcado mucho y muy poco a la vez, pero bueno, ya iré atando cabos más adelante.

Shadow: como siempre muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero disfrutes el capitulo aunque no venga a aclarar mucho de lo que deje pendiente XD pero dejaremos eso para después, y ya había dicho que no soy mala... solo... controvercial (?) ok no xD

P.D. ya que eres un gatito hermoso te amo, y aun si no lo fueras te amaría igual 3 sa sa sa 3


	11. comenzó a surgir una luz muy diferente

Capitulo 11

Entre las pulsaciones cada vez más fuertes comenzó a surgir una luz muy diferente a la del suave resplandor de la pequeña luciérnaga.

* * *

Haber "hecho el amor" con su amigo no podía haber sido una peor idea... al menos para sus estudios.

Si bien no habían cambiado mucho las cosas entre ellos en cuanto a su relación para la mente hormonal de aquellos adolecentes una vez consumado el acto carnal había sido casi imposible mantenerse quietos estando uno cerca del otro, a tal punto que preferían no hablarse durante las clases o entre ellas para evitar acabar metidos en un cubículo del baño tocándose uno al otro hasta calmar aquellas malditas ansias de piel, sudor y saliva, porque el deseo de uno simplemente parecía alentar el libido del otro.

Si bien Zoro seguía siendo un bobo al menos Luffy ya no sentía aquel cargo de conciencia anterior de haberse estado aprovechando de él, era bastante refrescante tener a quien le siguiera en todas sus alocadas y arriesgadas ideas, dentro y fuera de la cama. Claro que todo llegaba con un precio y entre el trabajo y el tiempo que le dedicaba al peliverde su presencia en casa era reducida y el tiempo que pasaba en aquella le usaba más que nada para hacer tareas y repasar pero esos repasos no parecían ser los suficientes, en su primer examen reprobado había sentido el mundo explotarle en la cara y no de manera agradable precisamente.

El caso no hubiera sido tan malo de no ser porque su hermano había encontrado aquel examen precisamente y había pensado que era magnífica idea compartir esa información con el rubio también, joder que a veces odiaba que su hermano pudiera llegar a ser tan metiche.

El examen con las marcas en rojo parecía mofarse cruelmente de él desde la mesa y no había habido discusión siquiera cuando se le dijera que hasta que mejorase sus calificaciones no tendría permitido salir más con el peliverde, en un principio al menor aquello no le había preocupado, con un suspiro resignado casi lo había considerado hasta justo, pero la idea de que algo no estaba completamente bien con eso comenzó a asaltar su mente de pronto, estaban en medio de la cena cuando lo recordó y casi se le había caído la comida de la boca... ¿Cómo jodidos haría para asistir al trabajo si se suponía que no saliera con el peliverde y aun no les decía a los mayores que tenía un empleo? Porque eso del "trabajo en equipo" no le salvaría de más de uno o dos días.

Mordiendo sus labios suavemente el menor jugueteo con la idea de confesarles a ambos mayores acerca de su empleo, pero no estaba seguro de querer hacer aquello realmente y menos cuando ambos se encontraban tan molestos con él... no, lo mejor sería atacar a ambos por separado, si, definitivamente aquello sería lo mejor. Pero ¿Con cuál de ellos debía empezar realmente? Jugueteando con las patatas de su plato había puesto su mente a trabajar lo mejor que podía.

La respuesta obvia habría sido su hermano al ser con quien tenía más tiempo a solas, pero sabía que aquel estaba cegado por los deseos de su novio y no movería un dedo en contra de este a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, no, quizá si intercedería por el si se lo pedía, pero las cosas probablemente serian mejor a la inversa, claro que tampoco estaba exactamente seguro de querer hacer aquello, por lo regular evitaba encontrarse a solas con el rubio en lugar de fomentarlo y si quería convencer a Marco para que aquel convenciera a su hermano tendría que buscarse un momento a solas con él y últimamente no era tanto que lo evitase si no que en verdad no había casi oportunidad de verse a solas ya que por lo regular Ace pasaba todo el día en casa.

La oportunidad sin embargo parecía habérsele presentando casi por sí sola, después de la regañina y la cena el pecoso les había avisado que había encontrado un trabajo temporal, no era algo realmente pesado y siendo entre el horario escolar de Luffy y el laboral de Marco ni siquiera notarían su ausencia, eso había dicho al menos, antes de soltar que en realidad sus turnos serian más bien rotativos y que la primera semana la trabajaría en la tarde "mientras le podían acomodar el horario" había dicho, aunque tanto el rubio como Luffy sabían que su hermano solo se estaba haciendo ilusiones, si ya había aceptado un horario rotativo después no se lo iban a cambiar, aun así ambos habían dejado que el chico siguiera con sus delirios, después de todo hacía tiempo que venía diciendo que buscaría algo que hacer en el tiempo que estaba sólo en casa pero era la primera vez mencionaba algo para justo aquello, no iban a echárselo a perder con molestas dosis de realidad.

De cualquier forma aquello le daba a Luffy una semana entera para convencer al rubio, aunque considerando que tenía que presentarse a trabajar el jueves técnicamente solo eran tres días.

Convencer al rubio... el rubor comenzó a hacerse presente en sus mejillas ante la clase de ideas que se le cruzaban para convencerle y viéndose en riesgo de que le descubrieran se había excusado para ir a "hacer tarea" a su habitación, tumbándose en la cama boca abajo en cuanto entrase en esta, con el rostro ya completamente rojo y sintiéndose como todo un pervertido al no ocurrírsele otra forma mejor de persuasión que las pervertidas ideas que se iban formando en su mente, varias de ellas incluyendo el uniforme de su trabajo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El decirle a Zoro que no podría quedarse después del colegio con el por un tiempo no había sido tan difícil, después de todo su amigo era comprensivo y además el pelinegro no era el único que había visto sus calificaciones sufrir, en cierta forma podría haberse dicho que aquello era por el bien de ambos, en más de un sentido.

Mas difícil había sido aquella misma tarde recibir al rubio en la puerta de la casa completamente solo.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaran en un solo segundo había podido sentir el peso de los meses que había pasado evitando al otro caerle casi de golpe, la simple sonrisa perezosa que tanto le gustaba desde un inicio haciéndole estremecer y de no haberse hallado sosteniendo al marco de la puerta que unía la sala con el recibidor probablemente las piernas le hubieran temblado hasta traicionarle.- Hey Yoi, pensé que estarías en tu cuarto.- le había escuchado decir en aquella tersa voz tan tranquila y casual como siempre y no sabía exactamente porque pero su corazón había dado un vuelco mientras su expresión se descomponía por los nervios, sus mejillas coloreándose al instante mientras la mueca en su rostro denotaba su profunda confusión, se había pasado tanto tiempo evitando estar a solas con el otro que casi había olvidado lo que se sentía, si con su hermano la tortura de la convivencia diaria era un delicioso suplicio no quería imaginarse como habría sido con el rubio si su hermano hubiera decidido entrar a trabajar desde un inicio.- ¿Pasa algo Luffy?- El aludido negó enérgicamente, desviando la mirada poco después, aquello había hecho al mayor ensanchar su sonrisa un poco y acercándose al menor hasta tomar su rostro en una de sus manos hacerle sostener su mirada nuevamente. Aquella expresión que parecía saber todo en el mundo plasmada en el rostro del rubio haciéndole latir el corazón mas a prisa sin estar seguro bien el porqué.

El beso le había llegado al menor tan inesperado como abrumador, el leve sabor a nicotina inundándole la boca mientras el rubio introducía su lengua de manera demandante, mareándolo un poco, Marco se hallaba ahogándole con su saliva en un húmedo y lujurioso contacto que no había durado más de unos segundos pero que le había dejado sin aliento y mucho mas débil de lo que en un inicio, casi agradecía los brazos en torno a él brindándole el soporte del que sus piernas no eran capaces. Mierda, aquello definitivamente no iba cual planeado, pero ¿Había habido un plan para empezar?

Con la boca entreabierta, la lengua un poco de fuera y los ojos cristalizados por el placer y la anticipación el moreno había podido observar al mayor torcer un poco su sonrisa, sintiendo una mano acariciar su mejilla con suavidad.- Había extrañado un poco esto Yoi, y es mejor que quites esa cara a menos que quieras enterarte de que otras cosas también extrañe...- la aseveración del rubio le había hecho tragar saliva un poco pesado, no estaba seguro de que quisiera saber pero algo le decía que se enteraría de cualquier modo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tumbado en su propia cama y con los ojos fijos en los del contrario Luffy no estaba seguro si cuestionarse como habían caído en eso de nuevo o como es que no había sucedido antes, porque su cuerpo parecía desear con cada fibra de su ser lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Más de una ocasión se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella idea, más de una vez antes de tener a Zoro para aliviar sus ansias se había tocado pensando en esos encuentros, y aun ahora que tenía al peliverde no podía evitar en ocasiones pensar en su hermano o en Marco mientras le hacían. No era culpa de su amigo en absoluto que pensase aquellas cosas, o quizá si, pero prefería no echarle la culpa a alguien que tan bien le trataba a pesar de todo, el que el peliverde no pudiera hacerle sentir la misma clase de deseo que experimentaba en aquel momento con una simple mirada no era culpa de aquel, estaba seguro, pero desearía que lo fuera.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Yoi? – No lo estaba, pero aquello nunca había importado demasiado, miro al más alto aflojarse el nudo de la corbata mientras iba subiendo a su cama, tan parsimoniosamente como si tuvieran toda la vida cuando en realidad solo disponían de un par de horas a lo mucho, pero no parecía que el rubio tuviera mucha prisa en verdad.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa? - Aquella pregunta había hecho a Marco sonreír, terminando de sacarse la corbata y comenzando a recorrer ahora con las manos el cuerpo ajeno de la misma manera hambrienta y deseosa que antes con la mirada, era como si intentase absorberle por medio de la piel mientras recorría lentamente bajo la playera blanca del uniforme escolar.

\- Desde que últimamente siempre evitas que te toque. - susurró como en reproche sobre el cuello del azabache, lamiendo la piel de este para saborear aquella, con su mano bajando por el abdomen del menor hasta el borde de sus pantalones, no parecía demasiado interesado en quitarle la ropa pues apenas y se había molestado en desabrocharle la bragueta del pantalón antes de darle la vuelta a su cuerpo, haciéndole quedar boca abajo mientras se apegaba un poco más al cuerpo bajo el suyo, haciéndole sentir como la excitación del mayor iba en aumento con cada pequeño rose.- aunque por cómo me pones supongo que es lo mejor...- murmuro sobre la nuca ajena antes de alejarse un poco a observar el delicioso cuerpo del más joven con el uniforme escolar completamente desarreglado sobre la cama a su merced, relamiéndose los labios ante la imagen había colocado sus manos en el borde del pantalón ajeno y jalado aquellos junto con la ropa interior del menor hasta las rodillas de aquel, haciendo que levantase ligeramente la parte posterior de su cuerpo hasta dejarle en una posición bastante sugerente.

Dejando su cuerpo en aquella posición Luffy pudo sentir un leve escalofrió recorrerle cuando el húmedo y caliente musculo del mayor comenzara a recorrer su entrada, la mano que le hiciera separar los muslos acariciando de manera sutil aquel saco que colgase entre sus piernas, arrancándole un par de suspiros y sonidos complacientes al tiempo que las caricias de la lengua ajena se volvían mucho más insistentes, penetrándole ligeramente hasta que había comenzado a sentir su propio interior comenzar a estar mas húmedo y caliente de lo que hacía varios meses no sentía ni siquiera al acabar de hacerlo.- haaa... Ma...Marco...- el nombre del contrario le había salido tan natural que había sido casi un gusto el pronunciarle, aquella sensación de prohibido placer haciéndole morderse el labio inferior a pesar de saber que podía gemir cuan fuerte se le antojase sin miedo a ser escuchados.

Los dedos del rubio pronto habían remplazado su lengua, comenzado a acariciar y juguetear con su entrada, penetrando con la primer falange mucho mas fácil de lo que esperaba.- ¿Has estado tocando aquí? parece bastante dispuesto...- murmuro el más alto entre molesto y excitado, mas aun al recibir el leve sonido de la risa ahogada del menor que a pesar de sus gemidillos bien le pareciera una burla.

-Ahh... algo así...- alcanzo a susurra el azabache antes de sentir aquellos dedos arrancándole lo poco de aliento que le quedaba, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo de manera que no pudiera decir nada más y que lo único que pudiera hacer era responder con gemidos.

Aquella respuesta había hecho que el rubio acabara por molestarse bastante, metiendo de tajo un par de sus dedos había comenzado a mover aquellos de manera inclemente en el interior del menor, disfrutando de la manera como el otro arqueaba su cuerpo y gemía de placer y dolor, el chiquillo ni siquiera le había tocado y ya le tenía completamente duro, desabrochando sus propios pantalones había sacado aquellos dedos del interior ajeno antes de colocar la punta de su duro y palpitante miembro en aquella pequeña entrada.- supongo que entonces no te molestara que no sea tan cuidadoso...- dijo de manera pesada, separando las nalgas del menor con sus manos mientras comenzaba a introducirse de a poco en el cuerpo del pequeño, dejando que su grueso miembro entrase hasta que la base chocara con el trasero del menor antes de comenzar a moverse, disfrutando de la forma como el otro movía sus caderas en cada envestida para aumentar el contacto, entregándosele de manera tan completa que le era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el propio placer por más tiempo.

tomando las caderas del menor había comenzado a empalarle con fuerza desde un principio, dejando que el chico se atendiera a sí mismo con sus mismas manos mientras él se encargaba de intentar chocar (cada vez que volvía a entrar violentamente) contra aquellas zonas del interior del pequeño que le hacían gemir mucho más alto, descargando todo el deseo que había estando conteniendo en aquel encuentro, cuando sintiera el interior del azabache estrecharse ante la llegada del orgasmo había comenzado a embestirle con mayor fuerza aun, acabando por correrse un poco después en aquel apretado interior con un ronco gemido, aquello se sentía demasiado bien, definitivamente había extrañado todo aquello en los meses anteriores.

.

Un silencio más que incomodo se había instalado durante la cena, por algún motivo para Luffy el saber que acababa de volver a recaer en un viejo habito, por llamarle de alguna manera, de pintarle el cuerno a su hermano con su novio y que lo había hecho no por ganar alguna clase de favor ni nada si no por mero disfrute eh instinto le tenía bastante contrariado y un poco culpable, a tal manera que incluso a la emocionada conversación por parte del pecoso acerca de su primer día de trabajo apenas si le había prestado atención alguna, asintiendo y sonriendo débilmente en las partes que creía adecuadas, pero su hermano al ver aquella desagradable actitud parecía haberse enfurecido y dedicados a guardar silencian mientras los tres terminaban de consumir sus alimentos. Marco por su parte aunque más atento y participativo a las anécdotas de su novio tampoco había hecho nada por seguir la plática una vez aquella había muerto.

Había acabado por ser el mismo pecoso quien rompiera el silencio de nuevo al final.- Joder Luffy, solo porque estés castigado no tienes por qué ponerte así de odioso.- había reclamado de manera visiblemente exasperada a lo que el aludido le había sostenido la mirada por un segundo, cavilando si decirle la verdad o no antes de soltar un suspiro y recogiendo su plato ponerse en pie.

-Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitan para algo.- Dijo antes de salir de la cocina, no esperaba en ningún momento que el pecoso le siguiera fuera de esta, mucho menos que tomándole por el brazo el hiciera darse la vuelta en clara busca de explicaciones.

-¿Que mierda te sucede mocoso?- pocas veces había podido ver a su hermano así de molesto y cuando le veía así normalmente no era dirigido hacia él, aquella mirada bastante aguerrida y que con el entrecejo fruncido podría haber hecho huir a cualquiera pero al chico de la cicatriz bajo el ojo simplemente le había hecho sonreír.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo si de cualquier manera no vas a creerme?- la expresión de molestia había subsistido en el rostro de su hermano tan rápido como apareciera, siendo remplazada por una de completo desconcierto.- Aunque en realidad creo que ya lo sabes...- Deshaciéndose del agarre del más alto había tomando ambas muñecas de este y aprovechado la situación acorraladole contra la pared para forzarle en un beso al inicio suave y ligeramente tímido en contraste con sus acciones pero que a poco se había vuelto más pasional y necesitado, haciendo que el pecoso se olvidase por completo que estaba en el pasillo de la casa con el rubio a pocos metro de ellos en la cocina. –Te amo Ace, pero eres mucho mas idiota que yo a veces…-

Luffy se había separado de su hermano tras unos momentos para acariciar su mejilla suavemente antes de sentir la mirada del tercero sobre ellos, haciendo voltear en dirección a este, Ahí en el mismo pasillo el rubio les observaba fríamente y mientras el pecoso se deshacía de nervios tras percatarse de lo que había hecho y no sabía en donde esconderse la mirada que saltaba entre los otros dos habría podido sacar chispas.

.

Continuara

* * *

Y bueno, se que eh tardado un poco, pero espero que disfruten, con algo de suerte creo que podre recuperar mi ritmo en estos días, manden sus buenas vibras para que sea así (?)

P.D. Para el gato hermoso todo mi amor y otras cosas kisu kisu, lamento ser una mala esposa, pero intentare enmendar el camino, te amo con todo mi corazoncito de coneja gorda.


	12. Otras luciernagas

Hola, gracias por la paciencia y por favor disfruten, como mucho amor para es gatito rechoncho que está conmigo en las buenas y en las malas como lo amo 3

* * *

Capitulo 12  
Durante las noches sin luna la luz de las otras luciérnagas casi parecía alentarle a pelear contra la telaraña ¿Quizá era de ellas que partían las extrañas pulsaciones?

* * *

-Marco... esto...- La patética voz de su hermano había sido acallada tras una simple sonrisa del rubio, como odiaba aquello Luffy, el verle de aquella manera tan sumisa le recordaba, de alguna forma, a cuando el mayor solía resistir a las golpizas que de otra forma habrían sido para él, odiaba aquello pero a diferencia de entonces ahora no lo hacía por él si no para no perder aquello que creía tener. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber irrumpido en aquella felicidad que su hermano tenia con el rubio y a la vez no podía evitar sentir que no podía haberse evitado, porque si el rubio estaba dispuesto a engañarle con su propio hermano menor ¿A que no estaría dispuesto? El que el pecoso decidiera ignorar justo aquello le molestaba no por algún falso sentido de justicia si no porque sabía que aun si se enteraba el otro azabache no dejaría aquel amor ciego que sentía por el señor Phoenix ¿Que de los sueños idiotas de vivir ellos dos solos y felices? incluso desde niño sabia que aquello no eran más que fantasías carentes de sustento, entre Marco y él no había competencia.

Marco tenía a su hermano completamente y él debía conformarse con las migajas, quizá por eso la idea de hacerlo con aquel no le había resultado tan aberrante como debería, después de todo si Ace le amaba tanto algo bueno debía de tener además del sexo, aunque Luffy sinceramente no acababa de convencerse que era eso otro y lo resumía con lo anterior, porque aunque había probado un poco de cómo podía ser el otro fuera de aquel aspecto todo ello no le parecía más que una fachada.

El rubio se había acercado hasta ellos con la parsimonia de un depredador, con aquella sonrisa tranquila y perezosa que no había faltado a pesar de que su mirada paseabas entre los dos hermanos, cuando colocase su brazo a un costado del rostro de su hermano mayor su mirada de reojo había aun así estado en el más pequeño, viendo como se inclinarse hasta rosar los labios del pecoso y como aquel en ningún momento se resistía a ese beso el más pequeño había sentido sus sangre arder y a punto había estado de marcharse de la escena de no ser porque apenas dado el primer paso había sentido la firme mano del rubio tomarle por el antebrazo.

-¿No piensas quedarte Yoi? - el más joven no parecía querer responder, jalándole un poco le coloco de espaldas a él, entre su cuerpo y el del otro moreno, observando la confusión en el rostro del pecoso que no sabía qué hacer más que sentirse extrañamente nervioso, su relación con su hermano ya había sido descubierta hacia un tiempo, Marco se lo había hecho saber claramente hacia varios meses ya y él había prometido no volver a tocar a Luffy pero había faltado a su promesa miserablemente y en más de una ocasión pues le amaba de una manera muy diferente a la que tenia para amar a su novio, de una manera que no le oprimía el pecho con el temor de una perdida inevitable si arruinaba las cosas, sentir a su hermano contra su pecho mientras tras ellos la presencia del otro les encerraba contra la pared le tenía a punto de hiperventilarse.- ¿Tanto temes lo que pueda pasar?- no sabía a quién iba dirigida aquella pregunta y tampoco la orden subsecuente .-Bésalo.- la duda le asalto en más de una forma y desde todas las direcciones y tiempos posibles pero más que la duda la inercia de obedecer al rubio en un desesperado sentirse seguro le había orillado a tomar el rostro de su hermano menor y hacer justo aquello que se le pedía, rosando los labios del menor no había tardado mucho en sentir a aquel corresponder. Aquello no estaba bien, pero quizá no tenía que ir tan mal tampoco, si Luffy no lo arruinaba como siempre.

Por un segundo las cosas habían sido entera calma, con los labios del más pequeño sobre los suyos y las manos del mayor acariciándole la mejilla suavemente todo parecía ir bien, después el cahos se había desatado, cuando Luffy se separase de él Ace habíase perdido por unos instantes en los ojos de su hermano, tan cerca que eran realmente lo único que podía observar mientras sentía un hilo de saliva conectarles y el caliente aliento del chiquillo agolparse contra su propia respiración, después la tosca mano de su novio le había hecho levantar el rostro eh invadido su boca con aquella lengua experta que si normalmente le robaba el aliento ahora no le dejaba respirar de lo dominante y demandante que resultaba aquel beso mientras que su hermanito se dedicaba a besarle el cuello y acariciarle los costados del cuerpo por debajo de la camisa, deshaciéndose de esta hábilmente en cuanto el más alto le diera espacio a inhalar el preciado aire que necesitaban sus pulmones.

Al sentir la piel sobre la piel había notado que el monito habíase deshecho de su propia camisa hace ya algunos instantes.-Luffy...- escapo de sus labios el suave murmullo mientras sentía al mencionado desabrocharle los pantalones, había encontrado alguna especie de eco en la sonrisa del menor pero tan débil que casi pensaba estarlo imaginando, el tirón sin embargo de sus pantalones hasta el suelo y la casi burlesca mueca del menor antes de hincarse de rodillas estaba seguro no lo había imaginado, menos aun la cálida lengua del menor en su miembro semierecto de manera descarada mientras Marco comenzaba a acariciar y apretar su trasero, se preguntaba si acabarían haciéndolo en ese mismo lugar.

-No te olvides de atenderme a mi también Yoi...- a aquellas palabras el menor se había sacado el miembro de su hermano de la boca y volteando hacia arriba para observar al sonrojado pecoso y el sonriente rubio, recargando por unos segundos su cabeza contra la erección del más alto de los tres antes de darse la vuelta, había terminado por desabrochar también los pantalones del mayor y sacar aquel miembro que ya se encontraba bastante duro para comenzar a atenderlo como antes atendiera al otro, introduciéndole en su boca lo mas que podía antes de comenzar a succionar suavemente, estimulando a su hermano con una de sus manos al mismo tiempo.

Marco rodeo la cintura del pecoso con uno de sus brazos, acariciándole desde la cadera hasta las piernas y entre estas por la parte posterior de su cuerpo, rosando suavemente entre aquellos suaves glúteos y probando con la yema de sus dedos la entrada entre las nalgas del moreno al mismo ritmo juguetón que sentía la lengua del mocoso arrodillado entre ellos atenderle cuando aquel se sacaba su fallo de la boca para dar lengüetazos y lamidas a su miembro y al del querido hermano de este a intervalos similares, atendiéndoles al mismo tiempo con sus manos, no podía negar que todo aquello era bastante excitante pero no tenia intensión de dejar que las cosas continuaran por ese mismo rumbo de manera indefinida. Alejando al más pequeño un poco se reacomodo las ropas antes de cargar al pecoso y echárselo al hombro, tomando el brazo del hermano menor de aquel para jalarle hasta la habitación donde había colocado a ambos chicos boca abajo sobre la cama.

Si el pecoso ya estaba prácticamente desnudo al llegar a la habitación el rubios se había encargado de acabar de sacarle la ropa mientras le indicaba al menor con una mirada que hiciera lo propio, una vez con los dos chicos desnudos en su cama comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de ambos uno con cada mano.

De rodillas en la cama, con el pecho apegado al colchón y el trasero bien en alto Luffy podía sentir las caderas de su hermano chocando con las propias por la posición en la que los mantenía el ojimiel mientras les hacía sentir aquel miembro ya endurecido y listo para cualquiera de ellos frotarse entre las caderas y las piernas de ambos al tiempo que mancillaba el interior de ellos con sus dedos, haciendo que los gemidos de su hermano se mezclaran con los que él mismo trataba de contener pues a pesar de estar codo a codo con Ace en la cama por algún motivo intentaba no ver a este y es que mirarle así de sumiso y obediente con su novio era algo que le causaba sentimientos confusos, si bien ya lo sabía más o menos nunca había sido testigo de ello ¿Era esa una de esas cosas que Marco le ofrecía y él no sabía si podría darle? una fuerte envestida del par de dedos con los que el rubio le penetraba le había quitado aquella idea, haciéndole arquearse y gemir incontrolablemente sin posibilidades de pensar en nada que no fuera el placer que sentía en aquel momento.

-¿Debería dejarte observar Yoi? imagino que esta no es una faceta de tu hermano que veas a menudo...- escucho Luffy al rubio susurrar al tiempo que sacaba de dentro suyo los dedos y jalaba a Ace para dejarle sentado sobre sus piernas, sosteniendo los muslos del pecoso de tal forma que este quedase lo bastante expuesto mientras le colocaba esa gruesa hombría entre las piernas, dejando la punta en aquella sobre la entrada ajena, dándole una perfecta vista de cómo le iba penetrando latamente, el rostro enrojecido y apenado del pecoso convulsionado entre el dolor y el placer era realmente hermoso pero de alguna manera al menor le dolía verle de aquella manera, acercándose hasta besar los labios del pecoso se abrazo a este sentándose sobre su regazo de manera que aquel estuviera dentro suyo, causando que los gemidos de ambos se mezclasen en aquel ósculo que parecía ser infinito y del que solo se había separado al sentir el movimiento comenzado por el rubio causando a su vez que su hermano se moviera debajo suyo, brindándole al pecoso aquel doble placer de penetrar y ser penetrado a la vez. Las uñas de Ace en su espalda a Luffy le habían parecido algo maravilloso.

Cuando Ace se corriera dentro suyo Luffy también había dejado de contenerse, manchando sus vientres con aquella semilla blanquecina que escurría ahora entre sus cuerpos, por lo que podía apreciar también el rubio había acabado por correrse unos momentos después, el cesar del agradable bamboleo de sus cuerpos se lo había avisado más que otra cosa, la extraña sensación de estar viendo el tiempo y las cosas pasar en cámara lenta daban al momento la irreal sensación de estar viviendo alguna fantasía, cuando después de separarse había visto a su hermano tumbado en la cama caer dormido de la nada no había podido evitar sonreír un poco.- Nunca vas a cambiar ¿Cierto?- susurro sin reproche a pesar de que sentía que el pecoso estuviera escapando de la situación de aquella manera.

-Hace eso la mitad del tiempo, pero no es que tenga opción.- escucho al rubio decir mientras le observaba recargarse en la cabecera de la cama, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndole.

-Nosotros la teníamos...- Susurro el menor sin separar la vista del rostro de su hermano.

-Renunciar a esto para siempre.- La mueca burlesca del rubio podía sentirle sin necesidad de verla.- ¿Realmente habrías podido?- no hubo respuesta en el espacio de tiempo que el rubio dio una calada a su cigarrillo y exhalo el aire lentamente.- ¿Tu amiguito peliverde es tan bueno como para hacerte considerarlo?- aquello había hecho que el menor se mordiera los labios.

-Esto no está bien...- comento al fin el joven de la cicatriz en el rostro, sintiendo que eran las palabras de otra persona, quizá fuera que se hallaba tan absorto contando las pecas en el rostro del otro moreno que ahora hablaba las palabras de este.

-¿Y estaba bien lo que hacías con Ace?- La frialdad del tono de voz en aquella pregunta habítale hecho separar al fin la vista del rostro de su hermano.

-Lo amo.-

-¿Y piensas que el amor lo justifica todo?-

\- No lo sé...-

-No lo hace niño, esas son fantasías, quizá yo te ame pero no dejaría a tu hermano.-

El menor apretó los puños sosteniendo la mirada de aquellos ojos perezosos y odiando aquella tranquila sonrisa que tanto le atraía aun en aquel momento -No dejaría que lo hicieras.- recogiendo sus ropas el menor había pensado salir de la habitación en silencio, no creía que hubiera necesidad de aclarar que no pensaba pasar la noche ahí., al llegar al marco de la puerta sin embargo se había detenido un instante.- No llegaré a casa temprano mañana, ni jueves, ni viernes, ni sábado…- sosteniendo la mirada del otro por unos instantes al final acabo por desviarla.- Me eh conseguido un trabajo, no pienso vivir aquí para siempre Marco.-

.

.

.

.

El pasar del reloj parecía especialmente lento aquella tarde... en el bar donde trabajaba el pecoso no había demasiado clientes a aquella hora y menos aquel día, los jueves miércoles no solían ser especialmente concurridos, el tiempo que normalmente hubiera aprovechado a echarse una siesta ahora lo malgastaba mirando el reloj, no quería estar en aquel lugar pero extrañamente tampoco sentía necesidad por llegar a casa... Era como si un vacio hubiera comenzado a crecer en él, aquellos sentimientos de soledad y falta de cariño le acompañaban inminentemente desde la noche anterior y aun ahí en su trabajo no parecía tener forma de quitárselos, el suspiro que dejase sus labios sin embargo había sido atrapado de manera casi majestuosa por la bebida posada frente a él, volteando a ver un poco sobresaltado a quien ofreciale aquella bebida se había encontrado con el rostro sonriente de aquel pelirrojo a quien no había visto hacia bastante tiempo ya.-¡Profesor!-

\- No, no, no...- negando firmemente pero aun con esa amplia sonrisa el mencionado había inclinado su propia copa para brindar con el menor, dándole a entender con la mirada lo que quería del otro, la sonrisa amplia no se había hecho esperar en el rostro del moreno.

-Shanks...- murmuro llevando aquella bebida invitada a sus labios, aquel pelirrojo había sido uno de sus profesores cuando estuviera en el instituto y aunque no muchas veces uno de sus clientes más agradables también.

-¡Dajajaja! Ace, no pensé encontrarte en un lugar como este de nuevo chiquillo.- le escucho decir en aquella voz afable que tan bien recordaba mientras uno de sus brazos le rodeaba y de alguna forma era como si sus preocupaciones se hubieran aligerado un poco.

-Empecé a trabajar aquí de nuevo hace poco, pero solo medio tiempo.- confeso entre trago y trago de su bebida, por habito adquirido solía tomarlas bastante a prisa y en cuanto una se hubiera terminado ya tenía una nueva a mano, al sentir al otro rodearle los hombros familiarmente ni siquiera había reclamado, no lo hacía normalmente y no iba a hacerlo ahora con su antiguo profesor.

-Valla, valla, debo estar de suerte, realmente echaba de menos tu lindo rostro.- había dicho el pelirrojo, pellizcando la nariz del chico de manera juguetona.- Quizá ahora que ya no somos alumno y maestro por fin tenga una oportunidad contigo.- soltó a modo de broma, era ya un tanto viejo entre ellos aquella broma aunque el pelirrojo nunca le había intentado hacer nada o insinuado algo en serio, aunque la última vez que la hiciera había sido hacía varios años, cuando Ace apenas fuera un adolecente, de alguna forma ahora aquella broma pesaba ligeramente más en su cabeza.

-Quizá...- respondió con una breve sonrisa nacida tras el borde de cristal de su vaso.

-Oh...- la sonrisa picara del pecoso no le había pasado desapercibida al mayor y por mero impulso le había tomado la barbilla al pelinegro y acercadose hasta este más de lo usual.- No deberías tentar a tus mayores, mira que podría no gustarte.-

-¿A si? ¿Cómo que podrías hacerme que no me guste?- Quizá fuera que estaba bebiendo demasiado a prisa, o quizá la cercanía de aquel pelirrojo y el pesado aliento que indicaba que aquel no era el primer bar de su noche, debió haberse alejado al sentir al otro acercarse aun mas pero no lo había hecho.

-Como esto...- el suave murmullo había precedido a los labios hambrientos sobre los suyos mordiendo su labio inferior deseosamente, más que un casto contacto aquello en los labios del mayor invitaba a la lujuria y al desenfreno, sus lenguas encontrándose en el aliento encarecido del alcohol se habían saludado como viejas compañeras a pesar de haberse conocido por primera vez aquella noche, debería, quizá, no haber aceptado aquel beso, pero de alguna forma este le había hecho sentir un poco menos solo y así no se había alejado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

Y buuuueeeeno… muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos w!

P.D. Para el gatito con sueño muchos besitos para que se vaya a mimir por que lo amo y yo se que quiere leer todo one piece en una noche pero eso es imposible gatito tonto u.u


	13. Una preocupación comenzó a cernirse

Varios me dijeron que odiaron a Ace en el cap. anterior, eso me sorprendió un poco, yo sinceramente pensé que quien recibiría odio seria mi pequeño monito... aunque yo no quiero que odien a nadie pero supongo que no se puede evitar XD

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia a pesar de que sea un relato triste y de que muy lejos este aun de su final, espero que puedan soportarme aun por el tiempo que falta, con drama y toda la cosa 3

Gatito yo se que tu lloras con cada capítulo, pero aun así te amo por leerlos 3

* * *

Capitulo 13

Pero una preocupación comenzó a cernirse en el pecho de la pequeña luciérnaga...

* * *

-Sinceramente Ace ¿Que va a decir Luffy si te ve así?- Tras recibir la llamada del moreno Marco había ido a recogerle a aquel bar donde le había conocido la primera vez, demasiado borracho para caminar el solo el menor únicamente había reído de forma boba ante aquel comentario antes de caer dormido en el asiento del copiloto, con algo de exasperación el rubio le había dejado dormir todo el camino hasta que estuvieran a punto de llegar a casa, deteniendo el auto 3 cuadras antes de donde ellos vivían pues en verdad no quería que el menor viera a su hermano completamente borracho.-Ace... Ace...- removiendo un poco al pecoso había visto a aquel abrir los ojos ligeramente antes de girarse en el asiento en dirección contraria a él y volver a dormirse.-¡Ace!- comenzando a perder ligeramente la paciencia había acabado dando un par de palmaditas en la mejilla del pelinegro, normalmente al verle caer dormido no se hubiera molestado en despertarle y simplemente le hubiera cargado hasta la cama sin problema alguno pero realmente necesitaba hablar con el chico, no era común en el salir en aquel estado del trabajo y aunque confiaba en el pecoso nunca le había agradado demasiado aquel trabajo suyo, aun antes de vivir juntos.

-¿Mmm...?- aquella señal de vida por parte del moreno le había hecho sonreír a pesar de que el menor no parecía querer moverse de su lugar.

-Despierta mi niño, ya casi estamos en casa.- había dicho cariñosamente al oído ajeno antes de colocar un beso bajo la barbilla del aludido, sonriendo al ver como el otro se removía en busca de aquel contacto.- ¿Como puedes ser tan adorable aun completamente borracho?- le había susurrado acariciando su rostro para que poco a poco este le fuera volteando hasta estar de frente a él, viendo a Ace encogerse de hombros como toda respuesta.-Aun así no pienses que te salvaras de la reprimenda, no me gusta que trabajes en ese lugar y lo sabes, y no, no me mires con esos ojos, no va a funcionar...- el pecoso había comenzado a hacer un leve puchero mientras le veía con los ojos levemente tristes aun sin pronunciar palabra, como odiaba que pusiera aquella cara, le era casi imposible negarle cualquier cosa cuando la ponía.- Podría conseguirte un trabajo en la oficina si tu quisieras.- si bien no sería nada demasiado grande no pensaba que fuera tan difícil, el chico podía ir por ahí preparando el café o algo.

-¿Para que puedaaa ver como coquefeas con thaach o Izzzzo?- dijo al fin el moreno arrastrando ligeramente la lengua, con el puchero mas acentuado aun.

-Amor, ellos son amigos solamente.- dijo intentando calmar los celos del menor que aunque un tanto fuera de lugar sabia siempre habían estado ahí

\- ¿Y qué? Si con Luffy lo hazzes, no creazz que soy tonto...- murmuro dando la vuelta ligeramente al rostro para no voltear a ver al mayor, con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas enrojecidas no solo por el alcohol si no también por las lagrimas que intentaban salir, no quería ser un nene llorón pero de verdad le dolía lo que estaba pasando, no era como si no lo supiera desde antes, lo que había dicho su hermano era verdad, simplemente no quería verlo, amaba tanto al rubio que no quería verlo aunque quizá y solo quizá tampoco había querido enterarse por qué sabía que no podía competir contra el más pequeño ¿En qué cabeza cabria realmente escogerle a él sobre su dulce y lindo Luffy? la terrible certeza de que Marco le abandonaría en pro de su hermano era lo que más le dolía ¿Que haría él que nunca había servido para nada si Marco le dejaba y encima de dejarlo se llevaba a su hermanito con él? Además de Marco podía decir que la única persona a la que había querido y que le había querido alguna vez era Luffy, no quería perderlos a ambos, prefería dejar que se acostaran frente a sus narices antes de perder a alguno de los dos.

Sentir las manos de Marco de manera firme mientras este le obligaba a verle de nuevo le había hecho temblar ligeramente, la seriedad en su semblante casi había hacho que la borrachera se le bajara de golpe, no estaba seguro si el mayor estaba molesto o solo... decepcionado... odiaba cuando el otro le miraba de aquella manera que le hacía sentir que había fallado en algo, era lo peor del mundo en verdad.- Se que no estuvo bien lo que hice Ace, pero tu podría haberlo impedido de haberlo querido.- la suave caricia en su mejilla le había hecho relajarse un poco a pesar de la seriedad de aquellas palabras.- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres que me aleje del niño.- y ahí iba de nuevo, con sus malditas palabras poniéndole la responsabilidad a él cuando perfectamente sabía que era demasiado débil para negarle nada a su pequeño hermanito, y si no le había dicho a ninguno de los dos de como se aceleraba su corazón cada vez más al estar cerca del otro pelinegro que con la edad no hacía más que volverse todavía más deseable era por que decirlo en voz alta solo lo haría más real, si ya cuando era un niño aquel había despertado sus paciones de manera que sabia insana ahora que era todo un joven y uno bastante atractivo a todo esto apenas si podía contenerse en su presencia, quizá si nunca se hubiera atrevido a tocarle de la manera en que lo había hecho (aun si no había sido su culpa del todo) no estaría sufriendo de esa manera en aquel momento, pero lo había hecho y lo había disfrutado a manera que no le gustaba demasiado admitir en vedad.- Pero no tocaría a nadie más y lo sabes.- Ace podría haber afirmado lo mismo hasta antes de esa noche, mirando directamente en aquellos ojos ambarinos podía saber que lo que el otro decía era verdad y aquello solo le hacía sentir todavía mas culpable por las acciones de aquella noche, bien podría haber culpado al alcohol pero la verdad era que no había estado ni cerca de estar borracho cuando besase a su ex-profesor.

-Lo sé...- murmuro a regañadientes desviando la mirada de la del mayor, bajando la cabeza ligeramente.

-Y jamás amaría tampoco a nadie más de lo que te amo a ti pequitas, a nadie.- le escucho decir mientras el mayor le forzaba a levantar su mirada de nuevo, perdiéndole en el sol naciente de aquellos ojos, haciendo que se mordiera el labio inferior levemente al sentir una leve parte de aquel vacio que había estado experimentando esos días llenarse ligeramente, el tener al mayor reafirmándole su amor en aquel momento que tanto lo necesitaba y después sentir como sellaba sus labios con un cariñoso beso recordándole un poco de la razón por la que le amaba, el rubio parecía siempre tener las palabras correctas en el momento apropiado y el suave sabor amargo de su boca con aquel leve olor a tabaco le hacía olvidar toda esperanza de dejar de amarle alguna vez.

.

.

.

Ace desearía haber estado borracho cuando había besado a aquel otro hombre, pero no lo había estado aquella primera ocasión y tampoco lo había estado al día siguiente, ni al siguiente cuando el pelirrojo regresara a coquetearle de manera descarada mientras le servían bebida tras bebida cortesía de aquel sujeto que ahora se paseaba más seguido y más tiempo en el bar, no todos los días quizá per veces por semana desde aquel primer beso al que no habría podido negar que habían seguido muchos más, se había convertido casi en costumbre que llegado Shanks el pecoso se levantase de su lugar con una brillante sonrisa y se dedicara a ser mimado por aquel sujeto durante todo su turno, la platica fluía como el agua, entre las anécdotas que el profesor siempre tenía para contar y los recuerdos y confesiones de ambos acerca del tiempo en el que Ace había sido un estudiante bajo su tutela el tiempo parecía no durar ni la mitad de lo que debería, lo único de lo que nunca hablaban era de su hermano o su novio.

Shanks sabía que el pecoso tenia ambos, quizá se habían mencionado brevemente en sus conversaciones pero le parecían tan irrelevantes que ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar sus nombres, el pecoso por su parte en lo último que quería pensar en sus momentos con el pelirrojo era en compromisos adquiridos anteriormente, su tiempo con aquel sujeto era para él solo, para ser egoísta y pensar únicamente en sí mismo, para sentir que alguien mas podía quererle y que quizá no valía tan poco como creía.

Claro que a aquellos momentos agradables seguía el enorme sentimiento de culpa al ver al rubio esperándole fuera del bar al acabar su jornada, aquellos días Marco parecía estar más atento a él de lo que normalmente incluso, yendo a recogerle todos los días, llamándole al salir del trabajo para ver si se encontraba bien, invitándole a comer algún refrigerio antes de volver a casa… por otro lado el tema recurrente de que dejase aquel trabajo era cada vez un poco más pesado.- en verdad Ace, entre tu trabajando aquí y Luffy en ese estúpido café no sé quien está peor.- el mencionado había bufado ligeramente ante aquel comentario, no le hacia demasiada gracia tampoco que su hermano menor hubiera entrado a trabajar, según lo veía él a Luffy no le faltaba nada, si necesitase algo no tenía que hacer más que pedirlo y él mismo se lo hubiera comprado y no comprendía cual era la grandiosa idea de trabajar justo en aquel lugar que había escogido tampoco, el vistazo que había conseguido darle al uniforme que el chiquillo usaba (un día que le había llevado a casa para lavar) no le había gustado para nada y de no haberle presionado para que soltara la sopa probablemente aun pensase que trabajaba en alguna clase de prostíbulo, aun tendría sus dudas de no ser porque su hermano no sabía mentir.

-No es necesario que te preocupes tanto, se cuidarme bien solo.- había dicho por fin mirando por la ventana mientras hacían su camino a casa, escuchando al otro suspirar pesadamente.

-Bien, supongo que no eres un niño pequeño después de todo.- escucho al rubio decir amargamente antes de sentir la mano de este en uno de sus muslos, haciéndole voltear su atención al que manejaba, aquella mano en su pierna haciéndole desear que el otro fuera un poco más allá, que subiera su mano por sus piernas mientras seguía con la vista al frente y la atención en el camino y comenzara a acariciarle de esa manera dominante y posesiva que tanto le ponía, quizá el alcohol le nublase un poco el juicio pero comenzaba a desear incluso que el otro notase lo que estaba haciendo con Shanks, probablemente y hasta cierto punto realmente solo quería llamar su atención de nuevo.-Supongo que pedirás libre el próximo jueves ¿No? – la súbita pregunta había hecho que el pecoso saliera de aquel tren de pensamiento, el mayor había aprovechando un semáforo para voltear a verle al hacer aquella pregunta.

-¿Eh?- Por la cara de sincero desconcierto del menor Marco no había podido más que sonreír divertido.

-Es nuestro aniversario Ace, me gustaría llevarte a algún lado.-

-Oh... -¿Cómo se suponía que odiara a alguien así? si ni siquiera podía dejar de sentirse como la primera vez que el más alto le había invitado a salir aun ahora después de tantos años.-si, descansare.- había murmurado con un leve rubor al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre la del rubio, acariciando la tibieza de la piel ajena ligeramente.-Te amo Marco.-

-Y yo a ti pequitas, mucho.-

.

.

.

Más que provocarle alguna clase de alivio lo que había pasado aquella noche hacia ya varias noches entre ellos tres había puesto a Luffy en un estado de constante alerta, era como regresar en el tiempo a aquellos días en los que no quería hallarse a solas ni con Marco ni con su hermano por temor a que algo irreparable ocurriera, iba de la escuela a su casa casi obedientemente, abría la puerta del frente con el mayor de los cuidados de no hacer ruido alguno y se encerraba en su cuarto sin salir a cenar cuando se le llamaba, abandonando su habitación únicamente cuando ya no escuchaba sonido alguno en su casa, era entonces que salía en busca de algunas sobras de la cena o de algún vaso de ramen instantáneo para calmar su estomago. El módico sueldo que obtenía como mesero en aquel crossdress-café a ultimas feches se le iba en su mayoría en comida, cuando no iba a case del peliverde a almorzar o este le invitaba a salir un rato después de la escuela se dedicaba a ver qué stand de comida seria donde decantaría su sueldo del día.

Además de su ausencia por las tardes en su afán de no ver al rubio abandonaba la casa tan temprano que tenía demasiado tiempo de sobra por las mañanas y había tomado por costumbre ir a recoger a Zoro a su casa, cosa que había resultado bastante conveniente para el record de asistencias y retardos de su amigo.

Llegar temprano también servía de alguna forma para calmar su lívido durante el día, no resultaba raro que apenas llegados a las instalaciones escolares se encerrasen en uno de los baños del segundo piso a comerse a besos en uno de los cubículos, si el más bajo era lo suficientemente provocativo terminaban haciéndolo ahí mismo... y no era como si su compañero necesitara demasiada provocación, la mayoría del tiempo bastaba con insinuarle que quería algo mas para que Zoro le diera la vuelta y bajándole los pantalones ligeramente le tomase en ese lugar, con el pecho apegado a la puerta del cubículo y el peliverde respirándole en la nuca de manera bastante pesada, con su mano sobre la boca del pelinegro para ayudar a que este mantuviera la voz baja ante los gemidos y jadeos de placer que el otro le provocaba. En los días que sus hormonas estaban más calmadas iban directamente al salón de clases aún vacio y besabansé tiernamente hasta que el primer alumno aparecía por la puerta, pasaban la mañana hablando o dormitando. Eran días agradables y tranquilos siempre que estuviera fuera de casa.

Aun en su trabajo la vida parecía pasar tan tranquilamente como si no aconteciera nada extraño en ese mundo, por algún tiempo las cosas habían estado en tanta calma que casi había pensado que podía vivir en aquel ritmo de vida medianamente placentero por siempre, incluso su plan de irse de casa eventualmente comenzaba a sonar mucho más coherente de lo que a el mismo le había parecido en un principio, la relación que llevaba con su amigo no era exactamente la más sana pero quizá podía hacerla funcionar, Zoro era una buena persona después de todo, quizá si se esforzaba un poco y ponía todo de su parte aquello no fuera demasiado problema, su paga en aquel café no era exactamente la mejor del mundo pero obtenía buenas propinas por parte de los clientes y Bon-chan, el dueño del lugar, seguramente le daría mas días de trabajo si se los pedía, aquel sujeto que en un inicio le pareciera un poco extraño era en realidad una de las personas más amables que conocía, además de divertido, si en un principio no había estado muy seguro de durar en aquel trabajo ahora solo por la compañía de aquel okama le resultaba bastante difícil dejarlo, mas aun cuando había sido aquel mismo quien le obsequiara con los zapatos que ahora llevase puestos cuando le confesara que no había ido a comprar calzado adecuado para su uniforme debido a que le daba algo de vergüenza ir a buscar zapatos de chica, el mayor simplemente había descartado sus preocupaciones con una sincera carcajada que incluso a él le había hecho pensar en esos asuntos como triviales eh intrascendentes a tal punto que no valía la pena preocuparse por ellos ¿Que tanto importaba que usase ropa de hombre o mujer? aquello no iba a definirle como uno o lo otro. Los regalos por parte de algunos de los clientes tampoco escaseaban, aceptar todos ellos con una sonrisa era parte de su obligación aunque uno que otro obsequio a veces le causaba cierto escalofrió o molestia.

No eran pocas las ocasiones en que esos regalos resultaban ser lencería que solo abrirla en el cuarto de empleados le hacía sonrojar ligeramente, no estaba exactamente seguro que pensar cuando algún cliente le hacia un obsequio como aquel y aunque no podía realmente considerarlo acoso sexual debido a que ninguno de ellos había intentado tocarle o propasarse con él tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer llevar aquellas prendas a casa... muy en contra de su buen juicio sin embargo había acabado usando algunos de aquellos regalos, como las medias por ejemplo, completas o de medio muslo a veces incluso hasta con ligueros, todo con el fin de completar su atuendo, después de todo aun cuando ya estaba un poco más seguro a ese respecto prefería no adentrarse en las tiendas de lencería femenina él solo, era mas cómodo pues usar aquellos regalos, además nadie debía verlos más que cuando era estrictamente necesario llevar su uniforme a casa para poder lavarlo, si se decidía a vivir solo pronto quizá pudiera incluso comenzar a dejar sus uniformes y otras cosas en casa, su casillero comenzaba a llenarse y aunque no deseaba llevar aquellas cosas a casa tampoco reunía el valor para tirarlas.

Aunque con aquellos pequeños detalles las cosas parecían tan tranquilas que casi podría haber pensado que estas seguirían de esa manera para siempre, quizá, inconscientemente, se hallase deseando por algo que llegase a irrumpir en aquella tranquila rutina, jamás había pensado que la calma de evadir todos los problemas latentes pudiera resultar tan sobrecogedoramente aburrida...

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Creo que este es uno de esos capítulos que yo consideraría de "enlace", espero que aun así les guste, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~ y como ya saben yo amoooo los reviews, y aprecio mucho que lean a pesar de todo :)

P.D. amo al gato cha cha cha

P.D. 2 con mucho amor de coneja enamorada cha cha cha cha


	14. con el viento frío proveniente del norte

Y mientras yo escribo esto hay un Faw en mi cama… un día todos conocerán a Faw y se traumaran como yo cuando el gato me lo presento, pero por hoy están a salvo.

* * *

Capitulo 14

Con cada soplido del viento frio proveniente del norte su cuerpo temblaba irremediablemente.

* * *

-¿De quién se trata? –

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Tienes la culpa tatuada en toda la cara Ace y si Marco no lo ah notado es porque es demasiado idiota, no hagas al tonto y dime de quien se trata.-

La sonrisa del pecoso parecía contener pobremente una ligera cantidad de molestia -No sé de que hablas Luffy.- le había escuchado contestar haciendo que el aludido rodase los ojos en clara exasperación, si su hermano pensaba que podía engañarle estaba sumamente equivocado, quizá fuera idiota pero no lo era tanto y no se daría por vencido hasta saber de quién se trataba en aquella ocasión, los síntomas eran demasiado claros, quizá el rubio no les había notado por que el no había vivido aquella etapa de enamoramiento de su hermano tan clara y dolorosamente como Luffy, después de todo a Marco no le había tocado ver al pecoso suspirando por otra persona nunca ni conteniendo sus emociones cuando le extrañaba demasiado para tener ánimos de hacer cualquier otra cosa ni distraído por motivos muy diferentes a la somnolencia que a veces acompañara a su condición narcolépsica, su hermano suspiraba por alguien y ese alguien no era el rubio, lo había notado enseguida, la cuestión no era desde cuando, no, si lo había podido notar con tan poca convivencia como ahora tenía con el mayor esto llevaba ya algún tiempo, la cuestión era de quien.

Luffy no tenia interés alguno en disuadir a su hermano de aquella aventura que no necesitaba confirmar para saber cómo cierta, solo necesitaba saber si de nuevo se trataba de un caso perdido el tratar de competir con quien le estaba haciendo al pecoso olvidar de su novio actual o si era aquella una pequeña esperanza de que quizá y solo quizá Ace no hubiera estado tan enamorado de Marco como el pequeño había creído todos aquellos años.

-Oh no, tu nunca sabes de lo que hablo.- había dicho el menor sonriendo levemente de lado al ver que el otro adoptaba una actitud defensiva, mistando aquella agresividad tan propia de Ace cuando se sentía amenazado que tanto le ponía, relamiéndose instintivamente los labios al ver como el otro fruncía el entrecejo eh iba endureciendo su semblante no pudo más que acercarse a él, quizá solo fuera que últimamente le rehuía un poco a Zoro y hacia algunas semanas que no le apetecía tocarse siquiera el mismo pero apenas colocar una de sus manos en la camiseta ajena podría haber sentido la sangre bombear por su cuerpo mucho mas a prisa, incluso por encima de la ropa la musculatura que el moreno tan bien cuidaba (en las mañanas que no había nadie en casa para observarle ejercitar) era demasiado obvia, el pequeño no se explicaba como con un cuerpo así el moreno podía dejarse hacer de la forma como lo hacía por Marco, y menos podía comprender que Marco consintiera que él y su hermano continuasen viéndose del todo, si Luffy hubiera estado en el lugar del rubio definitivamente no habría dejado que Ace tocase a nadie más y quizá tampoco habría buscado nunca aquello que solo podía encontrar en los brazos de su hermano en ningún otro lado, porque sin importar que tan rico resultase follar con cualquier otro aquella sensación de estarse incendiando desde dentro solo podía ser provocada por su Ace, su hermano.

Ace por su parte apenas había necesitado aquel rose de la mano que a su parecer aun era demasiado infantil para sentirse inundado por todas esas cosas que la lejanía con el menor tenia dormidas, sus facciones suavizándose un poco ante aquella maldita química que le empujaba a los deseos carnales mas impuros con quien nunca debería haber tocado siquiera.- Lamento que te moleste saber que además de ti no engaño a Marco con nadie.- La saña disfrazada de dulzura, el amor y el deseo contaminados por el resentimiento y los celos ¿Celos de quien? los labios sobre los suyos no le habían dejado pensar en aquello. Necesitaba al menor más de lo que habría podido imaginar todos esos días anteriores, aquel chico el fuego de la hoguera en una noche fría que te incita a acercarte más a pesar de saber que no soportaras el abrazador calor por demasiado tiempo.

-No me mientas Ace, no a mi.- escucho casi suplicante contra sus labios pero más que centrarse en el dolor que podía percibir bajo el aliento ajeno era como si al estar sus labios así de juntos el aire se convirtiera en brazas calientes, Ace sabiase un ser humano inútil, quería ser amado por un chiquillo al que no podía siquiera cuidar apropiadamente, nunca había podido, casi estaba seguro que era más bien Luffy quien siempre había cuidado de él, quien curaba sus heridas tras cada pelea, tras cada afrenta con sus padres, aun ahora que aquellas manos tocaban su rostro pidiéndole que le viera y dijese la verdad podía ver más bien a aquel pequeño niño con las mejillas tan amplias que hacían que entrecerrara los ojos cuando las presionaba, sabía que había sido por el bien del chico el dejar aquellos malos hábitos alimenticios atrás pero sentía que junto con aquellos algo mas se había perdido también, la comida era lo único que alguna vez pudiera procurar para el menor y ahora ni siquiera aquello hacia bien.- Ace...- la voz del pequeño le había devuelto a medias a su presente, solo lo suficiente para ver a aquel chico frente a él con esa expresión que demostraba cuanto se preocupaba por él, no soportaba verla, nunca había podido, deshaciéndose del agarre ajeno había sido ahora él quien tomase el rostro de su hermano con una de sus manos mientras con la otra rodeaba la cintura ajena, haciendo que el resto del mundo desapareciera en unos instantes, viendo el sonrojo que nacía en aquellas mejillas debajo de la cicatriz del otro moreno no había podido menos que sonreír.

-¿Como podría mentirte?- había murmurado antes de sellar los labios del más joven con los suyos, rosando sus labios apenas de manera ligera eh invitadora, sintiendo al menor responder de inmediato ante la mentira, correspondiéndole primero dulce y después con mas hambruna, con desespero y deseo y desenfreno mal contenido, los dientes del menor en su labio inferior pidiéndole aquel acceso que no habría denegado de cualquier manera, sus lenguas encontrándose ansiosas en la intima caricia de su húmedo reconocimiento mutuo mientras el menor le acariciaba los brazos y el pecho deseosamente.

Las dulces mentiras de su hermano siempre le habían hecho sentir levemente especial, "solo le mientes a aquellos que te importan" había escuchado alguna vez no recordaba bien donde, el amaba a Ace por eso había mentido tanto como podía al decir que todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntos, la verdad era que nada estaría bien nunca, aun si hubieran podido estar bien alguna vez aquella oportunidad había escapado hacia ya demasiado tiempo estaba seguro.

.

.

En un día de descanso regular para Ace habría al menos 3 horas de diferencia entre el tiempo en el que Luffy llegaba del colegio y Marco del trabajo, aquel día sin embargo el rubio había llamado para avisar que llegaría tarde y tras tomar al pequeño en la sala no había dudado llevarle a la habitación cargando para tomarle una vez más en su cuarto, llenándole de besos el rostro y el cuerpo antes de comenzar a palpar aquella entrada húmeda con su esencia, no había demorado mucho en ponerse a tono y comenzar a intimar con su pequeño hermano de nuevo.

Recostándose en la cama con el chiquillo sentado sobre su hombría, comenzó a empalarle con cada pequeño movimiento mientras él le acariciaba las piernas y le veía arquear la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás en cada profunda estocada.- Ahhh... Ace... mhhh... hermano...- aquella palabra que normalmente le habría hecho sentir de lo peor en aquel pecaminoso tono lleno de lujuria solo le hacía dedicarse a poseer al otro con mayor vehemencia, moviendo sus propias caderas para aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad de las penetraciones, haciendo que el ya de por si estrecho interior del menor se contrajera con mayor fuerza en contra del grueso miembro del pecoso, tragándole por completo y casi succionándole con esa parte de su cuerpo cada que le sacaba un poco solo para volver a entrar por completo.

Podría haberle hecho el amor por siempre pero en realidad solo tenían hasta las 10.

Cuando sintiera al menor correrse sobre su cuerpo apresando con fuerza casi dolorosa su miembro no había podido evitar seguirle completamente extasiado en aquel estrecho interior tan húmedo por los fluidos exudados, propios y ajenos empapándole para crear un suave chapoteo en los movimientos que no habían cesado hasta que comenzara a sentir como su hombría iba perdiendo consistencia en el interior ajeno.-Luffy...- el suave y pesado aliento del pecoso se había encontrado con el impropio cuando aquel pequeño se inclinase lo suficiente para besar sus labios dulcemente.- te amo.- se encontró murmurando tras la separación, llenando de cortos besos aquella boca del menor.

El más joven había sonreído bobamente entre aquellos besos que dejaban tras de sí el sonido de un suave chasquido- y yo a ti Ace... siempre... siempre te eh amado tanto...- murmuro haciendo una suave caricia con su pequeña naricilla redondeada en la del más alto, la paz de aquel pequeño momento no era algo fabricado como todos esos días anteriores que se había pasado huyendo de aquel lugar, era algo verdadero, algo que llenaba su pecho a rebosar de ternura y cariño y amor mas allá del carnal.- Te amo tanto...- de manera repentina sus manos habían comenzado a temblar ligeramente y aquel funesto estremecimiento se había extendido recorriendo todo su cuerpo devastadoramente, convirtiendo su expresión en una ligeramente lastimera.- No quiero volver a perderte Ace... por favor.- abrazándose con fuerza al mayor en un intento de calmar aquel idiota sentimiento había podido sentir los brazos de su hermano rodearle de manera cálida y reconfortante.

-Hey Hey... no me has perdido...- susurro el pecoso acariciando el cabello del menor suavemente para intentar calmarle.- aquí estoy contigo ¿No? - dijo bajando una de sus manos y levantando el rostro del menor para que le mirara directamente a los ojos mientras le sonreía calmadamente.- Jamás te abandonaría.- la mirada del menor le acusaba de cosas que el creía ignorar pero que quizá en el fondo supiera como ciertas, el puchero en su boca recordándole de cosas que no le gustaba recordar.

-¿Lo prometes?- escucho decir a Luffy aún incierto.

-Lo prometo.- Con tal de que quitase esa cara Ace hubiera prometido cualquier cosa.

-No te diré que le dejes Ace, pero no quiero quedarme aquí si no estás tú...-

-No te dejare tonto, ya dije que no lo haría.- El menor se había bajado de encima suyo después de aquello, recostándose sobre su pecho en silencio, quizá no estuviera pensando las cosas adecuadamente, ya vería que hacer al día siguiente.

.

.

Cuando llegase a su trabajo la tarde siguiente Ace había tenido la firme resolución de terminar con aquella charada... pero sentado ahora sobre las piernas del pelirrojo en una de las mesas con asientos corridos del fondo se preguntaba vagamente a donde había ido aquella resolución exactamente.

Había bebido un poco de mas supuestamente para darse valor y de alguna manera había acabado abrazado al mayor por el cuello nuevamente mientras aquel le besaba de forma lenta, dejando que la saliva se mezclase en la boca del menor al compas de sus lenguas acariciándose mutuamente, causándole un agradable estremecimiento con la caricia a su espalda y su cadera por debajo de la ajustada camiseta negra.

Con ambas manos el pecosos acariciaba la descuidada barba ajena, y al separarse le encontrado sonriéndole en cada ocasión, sin poder evitar corresponder aquella sonrisa antes de que el otro le llevase el vaso de bebida a los labios del menor nuevamente, tomando un sorbo de aquella de manera obediente antes de levantar el rostro de nuevo en espera de otro beso, dejando que su exprofeso saboreara el alcohol de sus propios labios….

Cuando había llegado sinceramente había tenido la intención de acabar con aquello, si, la había tenido, podría jurarlo y cuando escuchara el carraspeo y voltease a ver quien les había interrumpido se le había ido el alma al suelo de tal manera que deseaba, con cada fibra de su cuerpo, de haber hecho valida aquella maldita intención.

-Oh. lo lamento Yoi, ¿interrumpo?-

.

.  
.

continuara

* * *

y hasta aquí por ahora, se que es algo corto por que siento que es ligeramente denso, gracias por leer y los comentarios son muy bien recividos~

dejare amor medio rechoncho para el gato porque sigo resentida pero aun así lo amo, y unos besitos, pero de los ligth.


	15. la araña tejió un suéter para

Y bueno, no sé si sea precisamente lo que esperaban pero espero no decepciones tampoco.

* * *

Capitulo 15  
Con sus patitas traseras la araña tejió un dulce suéter de seda roja y amarilla para la pequeña luciérnaga.

* * *

El auto estaba en completo silencio, habían conducido hasta la casa sin que ninguno de ellos dijera palabra alguna, Ace había pensado que habría gritos o pelea, que marco le dejaría en aquel mismo lugar diciendo que no quería volver a verlo pero en vez de aquello solo le había dicho que cuando terminase con su amigo por favor le acompañase al auto, el pelinegro aun podía sentir su cuerpo temblar suavemente, ni siquiera había recogido su abrigo y cuando el pelirrojo intentase detenerle solo le había sonreído débilmente, con aquella sonrisa forzada que parecía demasiado cansada para salir bien, todo se estaba lleno a la basura y había sido su propia culpa, ¿Que debía hacer ahora? ¿Que podía hacer ahora? Seguro que Marco ya no le querría mas... si le pedía apoyo a Shanks por un tiempo quizá no habría problemas, seguro que se lo daría por unos días, o unas semanas pero ¿Cuánto tardaría el pelirrojo en cansarse también de él? ¿Y Luffy? ¿Que haría con Luffy? había prometido no abandonarle pero no quería imponerse demasiado con el pelirrojo y no tenían a donde ir, si Marco los sacaba de la casa estarían en la calle, quizá no debió haberse comportado como un niño mimado al terminar la preparatoria, quizá debió haber buscado un trabajo de verdad en lugar de uno fácil, quizá, quizá, quizá, o quizá él era el único que se había quedado sin nada pues aquella era la excusa perfecta para que el rubio le echase de la casa y se quedase con su hermanito, Luffy aun era menor de edad y Marco su tutor legal, si así lo hubiera querido podría encargarse de que ellos dos nunca más se vieran, quizá debió pensarse las cosas mejor antes de hacerlas... y Marco aun seguía sin decirle nada.

No sabía que era peor si todos aquellos escenarios que se estaba construyendo en su cabeza o el silencio por parte de quien aun era su novio aun, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiría siendo su novio? Al subir al auto el rubio le había dedicado una breve mirada antes de encender el motor y poner aquel vehículo en marcha, tirando el cigarrillo que había estado fumando por la ventana, Ace había intentado decir algo pero las palabras se le enredaban en la garganta y morían en su lengua, de manera que disculpa, reclamo o excusa todas habían acabado donde mismo, en ningún lugar.

Al ver al mayor estacionarse en el mismo espacio que durante los últimos 6 años no pudo evitar sentir el nudo en su garganta expandirse hasta aprisionarle el pecho de manera imposible ¿Que era lo que había hecho? la enorme sensación de culpa y desasosiego ahora que pensaba todo lo que seguramente había acabado perdiendo por un estúpido capricho le hacían difícil la respiración de manera que cuando sintiera al otro bajar del auto solo se había quedado ahí como idiota mirando su propio regazo mientras el frio de la noche se iba colando en aquel auto tras haber quedado apagada la calefacción junto con el motor.

Cuando la puerta del copiloto se abriera y mas allá de ella el rubio le ofreciera su mano para ayudarle a salir un vuelco de emociones le había llenado el pecho por completo al más joven.

-¿Donde está tu chaqueta Yoi?- El menor se había quedado con la boca un tanto abierta por unos segundos al ver al otro suspirar y quitarse el propio saco para ofrecérselo, no estaban ni a tres metros de la casa y Marco seguía tratándole de la misma manera adorable y cariñosa de cuando primero comenzaran a salir.

-La... la olvide...- musito de manera baja, escuchando su propia voz ligeramente ronca por el trabajo que le había costado a las palabras salir de su garganta.

-Supongo que habrá que comprarte otra.- escucho al mayor decir y no pudo menos que asentir, sintiendo que al hacer aquello, que al aceptar esa mano y ese saco y entrar por la puerta de la que parecía aun ser su casa estaba aceptando algo más grande de lo que alcanzaba a comprender, iba sin necesidad de decirse, que ya no trabajaría en aquel lugar donde había estado laborando últimamente, iba, también sin decirse, que ya no volvería a ver al pelirrojo otra vez, no se despediría, no le buscaría, ni siquiera a discutirían la situación porque si el rubio le estaba aceptando de aquella manera tan enteramente magnánima después de lo que había hecho no pensaba que hubiera necesidad alguna de reclamar por algo tan estúpido como una chaqueta o un trabajo.

No podía ser que el mayor le hubiera perdonado así como así ¿Cierto? No, no podía ser, aun así le había seguido escaleras arriba hasta la habitación que compartían sin decir nada, sin atreverse a preguntar si en verdad le habían perdonado aunque moría por tirarse a los pies del mayor y suplicar por perdón.- Ace...- La seriedad de esa voz profunda le había helado la sangre aunque la calidez de la chaquete ajena le envolvía en un adorable abrazo, no se la había quitado aun cuando entrasen en la casa, de hecho no recordaba haberse quitado ni siquiera los zapatos aunque el otro si lo había hecho, tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación el rubio le había tomado el rostro con una de sus manos para hacerle voltear a verlo, perdiéndole en el ámbar de sus ojos que parecían una tormenta contenida que solo buscaba una chispa para estallar, Ace seria aquella chispa si no procedía con cuidado.- No quiero que esto vuelve a repetirse.- la orden, porque no era una petición, no había tardado más de un segundo en registrarse en su cerebro, asintiendo el pecoso no se había atrevido a romper el contacto visual o irrumpir con su voz tras las palabras del más alto.- Jamás.- había escuchado al otro sentenciar con la fatalidad de algo que no puede quebrantarse sin terribles consecuencias y de nuevo había asentido.

-Ja… jamás...- murmuro obedientemente sintiendo la caricia en su mejilla derecha volverse mas cálida y amorosa y el vendaval tras los orbes del más alto congelarse en el ámbar de las cuencas ajenas antes de ver aquellos cerrarse poco a poco mientras su querido novio se acercaba a rosar sus labios con un suave y delicado beso, dejándole sentir toda la calidez y devoción de su sentimiento mientras el más joven correspondía de manera entregada, con la devota necesidad de aquel que ah regresado de una terrible experiencia, queriendo clamar por perdón pero sintiéndose indigno de el, pensando que aquello habría sido un insulto en su lugar había comenzado a pedir por este con sus besos.

Poco a poco el calor y la necesidad se iban abriendo paso entre la ternura, bajando sus manos por el cuerpo del menor había acabado prácticamente arrancándole la playera, dejando el cuerpo del otro aun acorralado contra la puerta, mentiría de decir que no estaba molesto pero aquello le daba la excusa ideal para que su pequeño pecoso dejase de ponerle peros a salir de aquel desagradable trabajo que nunca le había gustado mucho que tuviera, odiaba ver aquello que eras suyo rodeado de depredadores hambrientos pues tanto aquel pelirrojo como cualquier otro cliente del menor estaba seguro no era otra cosa más que aquello, idiotas en busca de una oportunidad que no permitiría se presentase de nuevo; Separándose de la boca ajena bajo hasta su cuello para marcarle suavemente, succionando con algo de fuerza para dejar una marca roja tras otra en la olivácea piel del más joven.-Eres mío Ace... no lo olvides...- murmuro posesivo sobre una de aquellas marcas, sonriéndose al sentir el estremecimiento que aquel acto había provocado en el más bajo.

Aferrándose a la camisa blanca mientras su cabeza daba aun vueltas por no creer la suerte que tenia al tener a alguien como Marco a su lado el menor solo se había dedicado a recibir todas aquellas muestras de afecto con su cuerpo.- solo tuyo…- sabía que no las merecía y que el rubio estaba siendo demasiado blando con él, sabia también que aunque ahora le demostrara su amor de aquella manera y le reafirmara que seguía siendo suyo las cosas no serian igual pues había quebrantado su confianza y mientras se entregaba completamente en cuerpo y alma a aquel hombre que ya tanto le había dado no pudo evitar cuestionarse como es que había podido olvidar todo aquello.

Marco era tan maravilloso con él y había pasado tanto tiempo acostumbrándose a sus atenciones y cariños que los había acabado dando por hechos, ahí en ese momento donde había vislumbrado la penosa amenaza de perderlo todo se había dado cuenta de que no podía, que no quería volver a donde había estado antes y que por mucho que amara a su hermano y que este dijera amarle aquello no estaba bien y el único que podía darle todo ese amor que no se merecía era su Marco... cualquier otro simplemente acabaría por aburrirse de él, incluso Luffy.

Pudo sentir al más alto arrojarle a la cama mientras le quitaba el resto de la ropa, sabía que el recorrido por su cuerpo era también una inspección discreta en busca de signos de una traición mas allá de la que había presenciado, no los encontraría, el mayor no les encontraría y Ace podría habérselo confirmado verbalmente pero sabía que su palabra poco valía en aquel momento así que se dejo hacer completamente mientras sentía las manos y los labios de su novio en las caderas y las piernas y todo el cuerpo en el reconocimiento de la fisonomía que además de suya no había sido de nadie más, no de aquella forma, nunca.

El olor de la bebida y el tabaco ajeno impregnado en el cuerpo del pecoso le repelía ligeramente pero se había apegado a él como un mal necesario, podría haber ordenado al menor tomar un baño pero quería tomarle de aquella forma, sucio y descolocado, tan sublime y hermoso como siempre había sido, un alma pura entre la inmundicia del mundo, un ser manchado no por sus propias culpas si no por la de los otros, dejaría ir ese desliz porque estaba seguro que no se repetiría... por que se aseguraría de que no se repitiera, si el más joven seguía queriendo un trabajo después seria uno donde pudiera vigilarle y fuera de eso no le permitiría alejarse de él nuevamente, aquel amor que le tenía a su querido pecoso era más profundo de lo que aquel mismo imaginaba y no permitiría por ningún motivo que nadie se lo arrebatara, nadie.

Con aquel hermoso cuerpo manchado por los pecados que no le correspondían desnudo ante él Marco no había podido evitar sonreír un poco, lo amaba y no podía permitir que aquel chico le fuera arrebatado pero contemplándole así, tan completamente dispuesto para él con las piernas levemente abiertas y la espalda contra el colchón en espera de lo que tuviera para ofrecerle no podía evitar, irónicamente, imaginarle de aquella misma manera para otro.- Mi amor...- arrodillado entre las piernas del pecoso acaricio con su suavidad aquel sonrojado pómulo, pasando sus manos por la curvatura de la nariz y hasta los labios ajenos, sonriéndole apenas un poco.- quiero hacértelo, en verdad...- continuo el recorrido de sus manos por el mentón del chico y hasta su pecho, atrapando con sus dedos uno de los pezoncitos del otro y pellizcándole con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que el pelinegro diera un respingo y se removiera ligeramente.- pero no estoy muy seguro de querer una puta en mi cama esta noche.-

-Marco...- Ace pudo sentir su propia voz quebrarse en su garganta, la manera casi fría en la que el otro le sonreía le había hecho morderse los labios, claro que no había esperado aquello aunque en verdad ya lo sabía ¿Como podía esperar que el mayor le perdonara una infidelidad de esa clase así como así? Aquello habría sido demasiado irreal, ya lo sabía pero aun así aquello había dolido, sabía que no se merecía nada mejor y aun así cuando el otro continuara acariciando su cuerpo con descaro no le había detenido ni se había molestado en reprimir los suspiros de excitación cuando comenzara a rosar con sus manos entre sus muslos con clara trayectoria hacia su intimidad. Le amaba y seria lo que Marco quisiera con tal de que le perdonase.

A la palmada en el costado de los muslos del pecoso había seguido otro respingo. - Date la vuelta.- Había sido la gélida orden y se había obedecido al instante, con el trasero bien en alto el chico no había tardado en sentir la cálida lengua del mayor rosarle humedeciendo por completo la rosada entrada antes de que sus dedos le instruyeran de manera un poco tosca, acariciándole todo el interior como en busca de algo que el más alto ya sabía dónde encontrar exactamente pero que se empeñaba en buscar quizá para desesperarle, brindándole leves cantidades de placer que el pecoso demostraba gimiendo suavemente, nunca había sido discreto en la cama, no cuando estaba con él.

Cuando retirase aquellos dígitos los dedos del rubio le habían dejado un leve vacio que no había tardado en ser llenado con algo un poco más grande, Marco no había esperado mucho tras vaciarle para introducirse aunque estuviera apenas lo suficientemente rígido para penetrarle mientras el interior del más joven ya se encontraba deseoso y palpitante.

-Marco... yo...- La fuerte palmada en su trasero le había hecho callar y el miembro del más alto parecía haber ganado rigidez y tamaño en su mismo interior tras aquella, con los dedos del más alto en sus caderas y el rose de la camisa ajena en su espalda había comenzado a sentir aquel ritmo lento y agradable comenzar a acelerarse, casi era como si se estuviera masturbando con su cuerpo, por primera vez en ningún momento le había tocado más que para satisfacerse a sí mismo y aun así con las fuertes y certeras envestidas del mayor a la zona más sensible de su cuerpo no podía evitar contraerse una y otra vez en torno de aquel largo miembro en su interior hasta que había acabado corriéndose contra las cobijas, sintiendo el cálido liquido del orgasmo ajeno llenarle el interior unos segundos después.

Las manos del rubio sin embargo no habían abandonado su cuerpo aun después del orgasmo, por su espalda ligeramente perlada de sudor había podido sentir las anchas manos empujándole hacia abajo para hacer que su pecho se apegase a las cobijas, manchándole con su propio orgasmo antes de sentirle salir de él al fin, girando su rostro pudo observar como el otro le devoraba con la mirada mientras sentía el cálido semen ajeno escurrir entre sus piernas lentamente, tan lento y pesado como su misma respiración acompasada por la del mayor.- Marco...- De nuevo la suplicante voz se le quebraba en la garganta, sabía que nada de lo que hiciera lograría compensar por lo que había hecho pero no quería seguir con aquella incertidumbre prendida en su pecho.

El rubio le había acallado con una mirada, sentándose en la cama Marco había comenzado a quitarse por fin la propia ropa, quedando solo con los pantalones mal acomodados antes de dignarse a voltear a ver al pecoso que un tanto temeroso apenas si se había atrevido a echarse recostado a su lado, mirándole expectante.

Marco soltó un pesado suspiro antes de quitarse el resto de la ropa, deshaciendo la cama y jalando al pecoso para que se metiera bajo las sabanas junto con el antes de abrazarle posesivamente.- estoy molesto contigo Ace pero deja de comportarte como si fuera a golpearte, nunca lo eh hecho.- murmuro un tanto mal humorado después de un rato, sabía que podía ser un poco osco y difícil de tratar en ocasiones pero no pensaba haber maltratado a su novio alguna vez como para ganarse esa clase de reacción.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa.- murmuro el aludido sin hacer ademan de voltear a ver al otro, atrincherándose en su amplio pecho y entre sus brazos como si estos fueran alguna clase de resguardo, el mayor casi siempre usaba pijamas, el que ahora no pareciera que fuera a usarla y pudiera sentir directamente la calidez de su piel sobre la propia le gustaba, odiaba pensar en algo tan trivial y tonto en un momento como aquel pero realmente le gustaba.

-Tampoco voy a dejarte.- aquello había hecho que Ace voltease a verle, como cuestionando sus palabras con la mirada.- te amo, aun te amo, eso no lo va a cambiar nada...- pasándole la mano por encima del rostro para que dejara de verlo con esos ojos de cachorro esperanzado que le harían olvidar cualquier enojo si seguía viéndolos por demasiado tiempo se acomodo por fin para descansar un poco.- Ya veremos cómo me lo compensas después.- murmuro antes de sentir al otro de nuevo recostarse tranquilamente sobre su pecho, era verdad que aun estaba enojado pero también era verdad que amaba a aquel niño demasiado... mucho más que a cualquier otro, vaya manera de pasar un aniversario iba a ser el día siguiente.

.

.

.  
Continuara

* * *

Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero la próxima vez no tardar tanto y para los que lean Strawhat corp mañana actualizo aquella. Muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios como siempre son muy bienvenidos :3

P.d. ya no hay amor para el gatito, me lo comí todo, pero le dejare besitos por acá.


	16. Apenas y podía sentir el frio

Me ah costado un poco la primera parte del capítulo, no se por que... pero creo que al final ah salido bien, por favor disfruten

Gatito te amo, espero que mía mi mi miau miau miau miau sensualite.

* * *

Capitulo 16

Envuelta en la calidez de la seda la luciérnaga apenas si podía sentir la frialdad de la noche por las estrellas titilando tan lejos de ella.

* * *

El vestido no debía haber sido tan corto pero con aquello quedaba más que evidenciada la diferencia de altura y complexión que había entre los hermanos D.

Ace apenas y cabía en aquel uniforme que estaba seguro al menor le sentaba como guante, la parte superior estaba abrochada en el primer botón más cercano al cuello y después desabrochada en los siguientes dos, generando una especie de escote improvisado y cóncavo que dejaba ver parte del plano pecho del pecoso, los brazos le apretaban un poco y de no haber sido originalmente amplios probablemente no le habrían quedado, la falda que a su hermano le quedase apenas un dedo arriba de la rodilla al pecoso le llegaba cerca de medio muslo dejando ver bastante bien las medias blancas que sostenidas por los ligueros del mismo negro que la falda de aquel uniforme tipo empleada que era lo que su hermanito normalmente usaba para ir a trabajar, Ace daba gracias de que Luffy estuviera en la escuela para no verlo paseándose por la casa de aquella humillante manera, el menor había llevado aquellas prendas a lavar a casa y cuando Marco las encontrase dentro de la secadora le había dicho que quería vérselas puestas, aun con el pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas el muchacho de los ojos negros no había encontrado como negarse, se lo debía al rubio después de todo.

Ponerse esas ropas quizá no habría sido tan malo si el mayor no le hubiera dicho que no podía quitárselas hasta que el más joven de los tres regresara del colegio lo cual había hecho que Ace abriera la boca en reproche solo para volver a cerrarla a los segundos, el pecoso no había sido precisamente un buen chico aquella semana y era su aniversario, suponía que podía complacer al otro al menos en aquello, aun así la vergüenza y la incomodidad de usar esas prendas habían hecho que cualquier tarea que se dispusiera a realizar el pecoso resultara especialmente difícil, desde servirle el desayuno al rubio mientras aquel le acariciaba las piernas descaradamente hasta preparar la colada para antes de que llegase Luffy poder meter a lavar su uniforme nuevamente, esperaba realmente que el monito no lo notara, aquello era probablemente lo que más vergüenza le causaba al pecoso, que su hermano le viera vestido de aquella manera.

-¿Realmente te incomodan tanto esas ropas Yoi?- El rubio que había estado observándole juntar y preparar la ropa que echaría a lavar más tarde se hallaba recargado contra la puerta del cuarto de lavado, mirándole como si pudiera ver debajo de esas ropas aunque no le necesitaba realmente, cada que Ace se agachaba a tomar alguna prenda del cesto de la ropa sucia podía sentir la crinolina de la falda rosarle el trasero suavemente, odiaba en sobremanera admitir que la mera mirada del mayor sobre él mas allá de la incomodidad le estaba excitando un poco, el tono carmesí que no había abandonado sus mejillas en toda la mañana se había intensificado aun mas cuando sintiera al más alto pararse tras de él, acorralándole contra la lavadora por detrás y colocando cada una de sus manos sobre las del más joven mientras podía sentir aquel ancho pecho apegarse a su espalda, el notorio bulto en los pantalones del rubio podía sentirlo frotarse contra su trasero por encima de la falda.- Supongo que habrá que quitártelas entonces.- un suspiro abandono los labios del pecoso al escuchar esas palabras susurradas a su oído, sintiendo las manos del otro jalar las propias un poco al frente para hacerle inclinar el cuerpo hacia adelante sobre aquel mueble, dejando su trasero más cerca de la erección impropia.

-ha...- con la respiración más pesada de lo que pudiera recordar alguna vez el pecoso sintió al más alto retirar las manos de su cuerpo para volver a sentirlas al poco acariciando sus piernas lentamente, subiendo por debajo de la falda hasta levantar aquella y dejar la ropa anterior de encaje que el otro le había hecho ponerse al descubierto junto con los ligueros, sintiendo al mayor colar uno de sus dedos bajo la tira elástica de uno de esos elasticos y recorrerlo hasta su media con una obscena caricia en el trasero del menor mientras su otra mano podía sentirla imponente y posesiva en la cadera, impidiéndole moverse de la posición en la que el otro le había dejado.- uhum... ha... habrá que... hacer eso...- murmuró Ace apenas coherente.

Gruesas y masculinas las manos del rubio comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo hasta colocarse en los costados de la ropa interior, acariciando sus muslos mientras bajaba aquella lo suficiente para dejar descubierto su trasero, la ropa interior que claramente no era de chico quedando atorada al borde de donde terminaban los ligeros y comendaban las medias.

Cuando sintiera el primero de los dedos del mayor internarse en su caliente y deseosa entrada no había reprimido en ningún momento el sensual gemido que la sensación de tener al más alto haciéndole aquello después de la larga mañana de espera le causara, podía sentir la saliva del mayor humedecerle y mezclarse con las leves substancias que comenzaba a exudar su cuerpo por la maldita excitación, con las manos afianzadas donde el otro las había dejado había mantenido sus piernas tan abierta como sus mismas bragas permitieran mientras el otro comenzaba a introducir el segundo digito en su interior, haciéndole jadear y gemir más alto aun.- Ahhh... Marco...- el movimiento de aquellos dedos en su interior no se había hecho esperar y con un ritmo algo acelerado y brusco había podido sentirles entrando y saliendo de manera casi fluida, casi se arrepentía de haber tomado un buen baño aquella mañana y haber vaciado la mayoría del semen que le dejase el rubio la noche anterior en la bañera con sus mismos dedos, seguro que Marco habría disfrutado mucho mas follarle de manera más húmeda y fácil de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Si Ace?- el tono ronco y obsceno había sido provocado en el rubio por aquella deliciosa visión frente a él, aquel chico que rara vez se prestaba a aquella clase de juegos se hallaba ahora tan dispuesto y sumiso que era difícil contenerse a llevar las cosas incluso un poco más allá, quería follarle como nunca le había hecho por el respeto que siempre pensara se merecía el menor.- Dime lo que quieres pequitas... quiero escucharte que lo pidas...-

El menor cerró los ojos por un momento, los dedos del otro sabían exactamente donde tocarle para hacerlo exclamar y gemir descaradamente, incluso su propia excitación ya estaba completamente despierta solo con aquellas atenciones, manchando levemente el interior de la falda de aquel uniforme con la humedad de su preseminal.- nhhh... quiero... quiero marco...- se escucho a si mismo suplicar mientras el otro aumentaba los movimientos en su interior.

-Dilo Ace... di que te mueres porque te folle...-

-Anhhh... si... lo quiero Marco... por favor... por favor follame...- pudo sentir los dedos del contrario abandonarlo bruscamente para ser remplazados por la sensación de la punta de aquel grueso miembro instruyéndole lenta y paulatinamente, dejando que su interior se acostumbrase a el tamaño del nuevo intruso por unos segundos antes de empalarle por completo, haciéndole abrir los ojos por la sorpresa del repentino dolor.- Ahhh... Ma... Marco... no...- sus quejiditos parecían caer en oídos vanos, entre los gemidos habían comenzado a escapársele pequeños sollozos, el otro nunca lo había lastimado al hacérselo pero ahora el placer y el dolor que aquellas intrusiones le causaban le tenían a tal punto que no sabía si pedirle al otro que continuara o se detuviera.

La sensación masoquista de tener al otro poseyéndole tan violentamente era realmente adictiva.

Subiendo sus manos por el cuerpo ajeno al tiempo que le continuaba empalando Marco había jalado los botones de la blusa hasta lograr zafarlos, sin importarle si aquellos acabasen rotos o no, tirando hacia abajo de las blusa para deja al descubierto parte del pecho y los hombros del menor, acariciando aquel con una mano mientras la otra bajaba de nuevo entre la falda de aquel uniforme y hasta la erección del moreno para comenzar a atender esta con una mano mientras la otra se afianzaba al cuello del pelinegro en un agarre fuerte y posesivo que le cortaba ligeramente la respiración, sus labios dedicándose a besar y marcar la espalda del pecoso como suya.- Te amo Ace...- había conseguido decir en una voz pesada y ronca al oído del menor antes de sentir a aquel llenarle la mano con su semilla, la estrechez provocada por aquello haciéndolo seguir al más joven en un delicioso orgasmo dentro de aquellas estrechas paredes.

El interior del pecoso se había contraído con fuerza, el leve ardor provocado por el semen del rubio en las pequeñas heriditas que aquel causara por la manera tan brusca y fuerte como le había tomado se mezclaba con las gotitas de sangre que con los movimientos que el otro seguía haciendo le hacían a su vez contraerse involuntariamente en contra de aquella hombría que en lugar de ponerse flácida y salir de él parecía estar poniéndose de nuevo mas y mas dura dentro suyo, el suave chapoteo de sus cuerpos había continuado hasta que el rubio se descargara una segunda vez por completo en su interior, haciendo que por sus piernas y hasta las medias escurriera aquella mezcla de semen y sangre.

Al separarse el mayor le había dado una sonora nalgada antes de decirle que limpiara todo aquello y se alistara para salir, el pecoso había pensado en protestar pero algo en su mente le había dicho que era mala idea, cuando el mayor saliera del cuarto de lavado el chico no había podido soportarlo más y cayendo de rodillas al piso sin importarle manchar el uniforme de su hermano aun más de lo que ya estaba, dejó que los sollozos que de alguna forma había estado aguantando salieran libremente, su cuerpo temblaba un poco y no era por miedo o dolor, no, temblaba porque sabía que aquello estaba horriblemente mal y, que en alguna parte de su cerebro, lo había disfrutado.

.

.  
.

.

La semana anterior a las vacaciones de invierno deberían ser un tiempo gustoso, es decir, además de los trabajos finales y los estúpidos exámenes los días eran ya contados para las primeras vacaciones largas que Luffy tendría desde que ingresara a la preparatoria, el año se había ido volando y los últimos días antes de la ansiada libertad a pesar de ser los más pesados eran también los más satisfactorios, sobre todo si te hallabas con la sorpresa de que no habías suspendido ninguna materia y a pesar de su inminente 7 en literatura por lo demás no le había ido tan mal, incluso había conseguido sobrevivir a matemáticas con un 8 y la mitad de los castigos que había esperado en verdad, aquellos días sin embargo eran los mismos que la fecha anterior al aniversario de su hermano con su novio y como tal el más joven de los D prefería no estar en casa para esas fechas, esperaba en realidad que cuando llegase a casa hubiera alguna nota en la nevera de que los otros habían salido pero no quería arriesgarse, así pues de alguna manera había acabado convenciendo a su amigo Zoro de que se quedase con el después de clases por un rato, el problema en realidad no había sido convencerlo, el problema más bien había surgido cuando creyendo que ya todo el personal se había marchado se colaran en uno de los salones a... jugar.

No era la primera vez que lo hacían en la escuela, en realidad eran más las veces de las que podía recordar pero nunca lo habían hecho dentro de una de las aulas, no era lo mismo después de todo manosearse antes de que llegasen sus compañero a llevar a cabo el acto por completo ahí... normalmente eso lo reservaban para la azotea o algún lugar más aislado pero la tentación había sido demasiada, con las persianas corridas y la puerta cerrada con llave no habían pensado que hubiera peligro alguno, el pelinegro siempre se aseguraba de aguantar sus gemidos los suficiente para no ser tan notorios y el peliverde tampoco era muy escandaloso, ambos se habían sonreido de manera cómplice cuando entraran al aula y mientras Luffy corría las persianas y Zoro cerraba la puerta el pulso de sus corazones se comenzaba ya a acelerar, la testosterona podía sentirse en el aire y cuando Luffy tirase sus brazos en torno al cuello del peliverde y enredara sus piernas en torno a la cintura ajena aquel le había cargado de inmediato para llevarlo así a sentarse sobre el escritorio del profesor, colocando sus manos en los muslos del más pequeño sin demora, con el brío de la juventud y el húmedo y candente beso no habían tardado demasiado en empalmarse, para cuando el chico de la cicatriz en la mejilla le empujase y se pusiera en pie bajándose los propios pantalones y ropa interior Zoro ya estaba bastante excitado y el ver al otro colocarse inclinado sobre el escritorio de manera tan provocativa solo le había hecho sentir una dolorosa punzada en su hombría, sin perder el tiempo se había arrodillado entre las piernas del menudo pelinegro, separándole los glúteos y comenzando a lamer aquella entrada que no importaba cuantas veces probase siempre le parecía aun mas deliciosa que la anterior, con sus dedos le había preparado con todo el cuidado que la desesperación le hacía capaz, intentando que el moreno se relajase mientras sentía su propia excitación apremiarle mas y mas.-Lu... ya no aguanto...- había dicho al final, escuchando al más pequeño soltar una pequeña risa teñida con la profundidad del deseo.

-¿Y qué es lo que esperas?- la atrevida contestación como siempre le había hecho sonreír antes de colocarse detrás del cuerpo ajeno, desabrochando su propia ropa para guiar la punta de su falo hasta la entrada del más bajo, introduciéndose tan lenta y cuidadosamente como la excitación se lo permitía.- nhh... Zoroooo...- el hondo gemido en el que el azabache pronunciara su nombre había hecho que toda la sangre corriera de manera casi dolorosa a la zona baja de su cuerpo, forzándole a volver aquella penetración mucho más fuerte y descuidada de lo que habría querido en un inicio, el sonido de los cuerpos y los géminos ahogando el de la llave que se había introducido en la cerradura de aquella puerta, dejándola abierta para el maestro que boquiabierto por unos instantes no había sabido bien lo que debía hacer, los chicos obviamente no lo habían visto, había sido necesario que se aclarase la garganta y golpeara un par de veces en la puerta para que aquellos dos amantes le prestaran atención.

El lívido se les había bajado de inmediato junto con el color de la cara, ahí en la puerta que debería estar cerrada con llave estaba su concejero el profesor Shanks... joder que aquel hombre no había podido ser más inoportuno.

.

.

.

Luffy había tenido prácticamente que suplicar para que no llamaran a Ace... o más bien a Marco el cual obviamente le diría a Ace, interrumpirles en medio de la amorosa cita que seguramente estarían teniendo no pensaba que fuera buena idea.

-Enserio Luffy no pensé que un chico como tu pudiera hacer una cosa como esa aquí en el instituto.-

-No volverá a suceder profesor... en verdad... pero por favor no llame a Marco...-

El hecho de que el pequeño llamase a su padre por su nombre de pila no le había pasado al mayor por alto, además desde el primer día de clases el chico había pedido ser llamado por su primer nombre en lugar del apellido "Phoenix" que se ponía en su cedula y certificado, cuando se le llamaba de aquella manera el chico parecía no responder y más que por desobediente daba la impresión de que fuera por que aquel no reconocía esa forma de ser llamado como referente a él, nunca había prestado demasiada atención a aquellos detalles pues no era prudente inmiscuirse con la vida privada de los estudiantes pero ahora se ponía a pensar un par de cosas, el tutor del chico nunca iba a las juntas escolares…

-¿Que hacían tu y el señor Roronoa aquí a estas horas? Además de...-

-Yo le pedí a Zoro que se quedara conmigo... ah sido todo mi culpa...- murmuro el chico con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, el peliverde se hallaba en aquel momento dando vueltas alrededor del campo de football, el castigo de Luffy se suponía que sería sostener un balde de agua sobre su cabeza fuera de la oficina del pelirrojo durante el tiempo que a Zoro le tomase dar 100 vueltas al campo, y de hecho el monito no había ni protestado hasta que escuchase decir que llamaría a sus padres, en ese momento se había metido tras el pelirrojo con la firme intensión de lograr que aquel olvidase la idea de llamarles.- por favor profesor no llame a nuestros padres... solo... solo por esta vez... hare lo que usted me pida...-

Aun con el nerviosismo y el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del pequeño al pelirrojo no le había pasado desapercibido el leve tono sugerente en la voz del menor, aquello le había hecho levantar una ceja, quizá solo lo había estado imaginando debido a lo que había visto pero cada gesto del menor parecía una maldita oda al erotismo, los ojos suplicantes, el uniforme desacomodado, incluso la forma levemente nerviosa como jugueteaba con el borde de su camiseta blanca únicamente con la mano derecha, habría sido tan fácil aprovecharse del menor... y el chico era justo su tipo, pero se suponía que guardara compostura ante los estudiantes.- ¿Pasa algo en tu casa por lo que no quieras estar ahí Luffy?- Normalmente los comportamientos de los niños tenían mucho que ver con sus padres.

-No...- el menor bajo la mirada, mordiendo uno de sus labios en busca de las medias verdades que se tenía aprendidas para cuando su hermano le preguntaba que estaba mal.- todo está bien en casa.- esperaba que el profesor fuera tan fácil de hacer olvidar las cosas como su hermano y Marco aunque era obvio que no podía usar los mismos métodos que con ellos ¿O sí? devolviendo su mirada a encarar la del mayor se decidió que al menos debía sacar a su amigo de aquel embrollo.- Zoro no quería hacerlo, eh sido yo quien se le ah ofrecido.- murmuro bastante serios, viendo como el mayor levantaba ambas cejas sorprendido.

-Estaba bajo la impresión de que usted y el joven Roronoa estaban en alguna clase de... relación.- aquello había hecho sonreír levemente a Luffy, una sonrisa amarga y casi sardónica que nunca había mostrado a nadie más.

-Zoro es un buen chico.- murmuro bajando la mirada de nuevo, observando sus propias piernas mientras conservaba esa sonrisa que se iba entristeciendo cada vez mas.-Merece a alguien mejor... a alguien que le quiera de verdad...-

-¿Y tu Luffy?-

-Es mi amigo...-

El mayor negó, sonriendo un poco ante aquellas muestras tan extrañas de sinceridad, aquel chiquillo en clase siempre demostraba estar alegre, sin una preocupación en el mundo, rodeado siempre de gente que estaba dispuesta a seguir sus locas ideas a pesar de que el parecía solo ver al peliverde, como si solo tuviera ojos para aquel, siempre había pensado que se veían bastante felices y aun en el momento de encontrarles en el aula solo pensaba hacer los reportes correspondientes ¿Por qué era que ahora se cuestionaba lo que había ahí en verdad? quizá todo lo que había visto no era más que un espejismo.- Esta bien, no llamare a sus padres, pero a cambio quiero que me digas la verdad.-

Luffy había asentido de inmediato, lo que fuera con tal de que no se enterase Ace.- ¿Acerca de qué?-

-Si el joven Roronoa es solo tu amigo entonces ¿por qué...?-

La risa del monito había interrumpido la pregunta del mayor.- ¿Por qué me acuesto con él? - el pelirrojo solo hizo una mueca algo reprobatoria, pero le dejo continuar.- No lo se... para pasar el rato supongo... él lo disfruta, no veo nada de malo en ello.- haciendo una leve pausa el menor comenzó a fijarse en el escritorio de aquel despacho que pertenecía a su maestro viendo si encontraba algo que llamara su curiosidad.- Me ayuda a calmarme también y me hace sentir... bien, si, supongo que me hace sentir bien.- susurro un poco más bajo, no quería decir aquellas cosas frente al que era uno de sus profesores favoritos pero había prometido decir la verdad.

-Hay otras formas de sentirte bien Lu... no tendrías que basar tu amistad en esa clase de contactos.-

-¡No baso mi amistad en ellos! Zoro es importante para mí...-

-Pft, eres solo un niño Luffy, no deberías prestarte a esas cosas.-

-Claro, porque hay tantos que desearían acostarse conmigo...- dijo el menor rodando los ojos ligeramente.

-Te sorprendería.-

El menor no pudo evitar reír sinceramente ante aquello, no creía una sola persona deseara hacerlo con el además de quizá, su hermano y aun así tenia sus dudas de no haber sido él quien se lo pidiera.-Solo dígame cual es mi castigo maestro, además de sostener esa cosa sobre mi cabeza hasta que Zoro venga a recogerme.-

El pelirrojo le dedico una larga mirada al menor, pensando todas las cosas que aquel le había dicho.- Lo discutiremos mañana, te espero aquí cuando termines tus clases.-

-Mañana tengo trabajo.-

El mayor volvió a levantar una ceja.- bien, dame la dirección, iré a recogerte.-

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Me tomo más de lo que esperaba este capítulo… y no ene nada que ver con los oneshots que me hice entre esta y la ultima actualización u.u gracias a los lindos lectores por seguir aquí y nos vemos en otro capítulo, todos los comentarios los atesoro en mi corazoncito y me hacen muy feliz.

Gatito gordo, te amo, aunque los gatitos que tienes por ahí sean unos desmadrosos.


	17. Un brillo tan hermoso y cegador

Capítulo 17

Un brillo tan hermoso y cegador que la luciérnaga no podía evitar sentir celos de ellas, después de todo su luz nunca llegaría tan lejos.

Luffy pensó que al profesor Akagami Shanks se le olvidaría la idea de recogerle después de unas horas.

Le había dado la dirección de su empleo con la plena intención de deshacerse del castigo mientras estaba completamente seguro que el pelirrojo no iría a visitarle, mucho menos a recogerle al finalizar su jornada, de forma que al ver aquel Nissan estacionado frente al local casi le había pasado de largo, ni siquiera ver al pelirrojo bajarse del auto le había captado la atención hasta que este llamase su nombre.

— ¡Oe! ¡Luffy! ¿Qué paso con tu uniforme? — aunque Luffy no se lo hubiera dicho el pelirrojo estaba al tanto de que el café de Bon-chan no era exactamente un empleo de "chicos" al menos no en la manera tradicional de aquella expresión.

Luffy levanto una ceja, un tanto curioso por aquella pregunta y más aún por la presencia de su profesor ahí pero sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto sonrió complacido de ver al mayor, olvidando completamente que el motivo para que aquel hombre estuviera ahí, de inicio, era el castigo que apenas y había "escapado" el día anterior, o más bien no el castigo si no la situación con su hermano; El balde de agua lo había cargado encima de su cabeza hasta que Zoro acabase de dar las 100 vueltas al campo de football, sus brazos aun le resentían pero al menos Shanks había cumplido su palabra de no llamar a sus padres para pasar el chismorreo de cómo le había encontrado follando con su mejor amigo dentro de uno de los salones.

—No lo uso para ir a casa. — deteniéndose al instante dedico una breve mirada al auto del profesor, de un negro lustroso e impecable pintura recordaba más o menos haberlo visto en el estacionamiento del instituto, aunque de alguna manera su memoria le decía haberlo visto en algún otro lugar que no recordaba bien.

Ahora sin embargo sabría a quién pertenecía aquel Nissan, levantando la mirada del auto al pelirrojo sonrió levemente al notar que aquel se había cambiado de ropa, en lugar de la camisa de vestir que le conocía normalmente blanca ahora lucía una camisa de cuello bajo en v con un estampado que había pensado solo su hermano sería capaz de usar, enormes orquídeas beige sobre un fondo liliáceo y unas bermudas marrones para complementar con las sandalias y el sombrero de paja desgastado que hacia lucir a su profesor como si acabase de regresar de un crucero por las Bahamas.

—La próxima vez déjatelo puesto.—comento Shanks soltando el humo de su cigarrillo lentamente, Luffy nunca había visto a su profesor fumar pero de alguna manera el que lo hiciera le había hecho sentir ligeramente más atraído hacia él que antes.

Si, Shanks siempre le había parecido atractivo, pero Luffy sabía que había cosas que no se podían hacer, la educación que le había dado su hermano daba al menos para eso, o al menos era lo que había pensado hasta el momento ¿Si a Ace no le importaba que Marco lo tocase por que habría de importarle si otros lo hacían? Y Marco ni siquiera tenía derecho de réplica en ese asunto, por mucho que con Zoro se comportaba como si lo tuviera.

El rubio no era su padre y nunca lo había sido, así como tampoco su hermano lo era y el hombre borracho que solía ser su primera figura paternal dudaba fuera a poner alguna objeción a lo que le diera la gana hacer con su cuerpo.

—Pervertido. — comentó Luffy con una enorme sonrisa, colocando sus manos en las caderas. — Si lo que gustas es ver a chicos en vestido el café de Bon-chan aún está abierto. —

—Sube al auto, te llevaré a tu casa. — Respondió el pelirrojo, correspondiendo la sonrisa del menor mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en la suela de su sandalia.

—¿Me hubiera llevado a la suya de haber traído el uniforme puesto profesor? — Pregunto el moreno juguetón, cruzándose de brazos ahora.

—Posiblemente. —

Luffy soltó una pequeña risa, en verdad que el pelirrojo era bastante descarado, aquello le agradaba. — Bien, la próxima vez que quiera irme contigo me lo dejaré puesto. — Dijo sin hacer ademan alguno de subir al auto, sonriendo de manera picara pero amable. — Prefiero ir a casa solo, pero puede venir por mí el próximo sábado. —

.

.

.

.

Acostarse con Shanks era hacerlo con un señor mayor de personalidad igual a la de un mocoso, al menos la mayoría de las veces, no le había tomado demasiado tiempo a Luffy el descubrir que su profesor podía llegar a mostrar facetas tan divertidas como diversas pero cada una de ellas parecía más pervertida que la anterior.

La primera vez no había sido planeada, dentro de la oficina del maestro después de un nuevo castigo era lo último que había esperado el menor, más lo había pensado de alguna ocasión en la que el pelirrojo fuera a visitarle al trabajo, hasta el momento seguía sin dejar que le llevara a casa, siempre diciendo que sería para la próxima, no porque desconfiara de él si no porque no le agradaba la idea de que Shanks pudiera llegar a encontrase con Ace, aunque había prometido no meterle en problemas nunca estaba de más el prevenir con su hermano, o Marco, o ambos.

Eso no le había impedido al pelirrojo irle a visitar al café de Bonclay cada sábado, colarle la mano bajo la falda mientras le servía el café y esperarlo a la salida para charlar unos minutos sobre alguna bobería.

Que le invitara a comer de vez en cuando era agradable. Los carros de comida callejera eran igual de buenos que los pequeños restaurantes desconocidos en compañía del profesor, ya fuera yakisoba, udon, curry o calamares fritos cualquier platillo parecía saber mejor en la amena compañía, la cerveza por otra parte seguía sabiendo igual de amarga y aunque la había probado por curiosidad pues el maestro la consumía en copiosas cantidades lo mismo que su hermano cuando solía trabajar aun así a Luffy esta seguía sin gustarle, algunos licores dulces por otro lado no estaban tan mal.

Aquellas citas al contrario de las que había tenido con Marco o incluso con Zoro parecían tener un ambiente completamente relajado, como una sutil preocupación envuelta en una burbuja de mentiras que le decían que no debía preocuparse, por que la actitud irreverente del maestro le hacía sentir que todo estaría bien y que podían verles bien en público aunque no estuviera bien realmente.

Eran un chico y un adulto pero la manera en que charlaban les hacía parecer dos viejos amigos más que siquiera familiares.

No eran esas cosas completamente prohibidas que había tenido con Marco pero había algo de prohibición en esos encuentros.

No eran aquella cosa libre y ligera que llevaba con su amigo peliverde al que tanto quería pero que por algún motivo no sentía pudiera amar como este merecía.

Shanks no le amaba y Luffy no lo amaba tampoco pero ninguno de los dos mentía al respecto; Se gustaban y se deseaba, a veces más lo uno que lo otro.

Así pues, la primera vez que lo hicieran ambos habían sido conscientes de lo que iba a pasar aunque no lo supieran hasta después de que hubiera sucedido. El balde de agua le había caído a Luffy en la cabeza mojándole la ropa por completo. Tras una riña con su hermano y los castigos de Doflamingo ese mismo día por quedarse dormido en clase sus brazos no habían dado para más y 15 minutos después de quedarse dormido sosteniendo aquella cosas sobre su cabeza su despertar había sido abrupto por decir lo menos.

Luffy se había quitado el uniforme dentro de la oficina del maestro mientras aquel iba al gimnasio a conseguirle una toalla, los zapatos a un lado del escritorio, la camisa colgada tras la silla en la que se sentaban los alumnos y el pantalón y ropa interior tiradas por el suelo, lo único que se había salvado era el suéter escolar que Luffy llevaba en su mochila y que era lo que llevaba puesto para resguardar su desnudes cuando el pelirrojo comenzara a secarle el cabello con fiereza.—Lo has hecho a propósito. — escucho a Shanks acusarle y no pudo evitar echarse a reír, sabía que no lo decía enserio, la risa había cesado cuando al ir retirando la toalla de su cabeza y bajándola hasta su cuello el pelirrojo le había hecho levantar el rostro lo suficiente para encararlo, aquella sensual sonrisa había hecho el corazón del pelinegro comenzar a latir mas aprisa. —¿Cómo quieres que no te desee si te comportas de esa manera Monkey? — Había sido un largo tiempo desde que Luffy escuchase su apellido real, el mismo gusto de ser llamado de aquella manera le había hecho rodear el cuello ajeno con los brazos, desde su posición en la silla de madera, haciendo que el pelirrojo se agachase hasta estar a su altura.

—Quizá eso es lo que quiero. — susurro Luffy acortando la distancia entre sus rostros hasta rosar con los labios del mayor, la leve barba cosquilleando su rostro antes de sentir la dulce piel de la boca ajena, recibiéndole gustoso, era su primer beso y el beso había dado paso a lo siguiente, lento y pacífico, como los vientos que soplan antes de la tormenta se habían dedicado a explorar con la lengua la boca del contrario de forma profunda hasta robarse el aliento mutuamente, buscándose de manera casi experta, como viejas compañeras que se reconocen en un húmedo y demandante contacto que había hecho al menor suspirar de gusto.

Shanks no había tardado en hacerle ponerse de pie, guiándole con él a la parte de atrás del escritorio, haciéndole sentar sobre aquel mientras el mismo se ponía cómodo sobre su silla, la excitación que ya podía adivinarse bajo los pantalones formales de su maestro habían hecho a Luffy sonreír con autosuficiencia.

Con uno de sus pies sobre cada brazo de la silla y las manos del pelirrojo acariciándole desde las rodillas hasta los muslos el moreno no demoraría demasiado en comenzar a sentir ese leve cosquilleo acalorado que la excitación causaba en él, abrir las piernas al ritmo de aquellas sensuales caricias le había parecido más que natural. —Quiero todo lo que pueda ofrecerme, profesor. — había algo terriblemente morboso y sublime en llamar a aquel hombre de esa manera y el brillo en la mirada del mayor lo confirmaba perfectamente para Luffy.

Subiendo sus manos por el menudo cuerpo de su estudiante el pelirrojo comenzó a alzar aquella única prenda que le deprivaba de la vista del angelical cuerpo de su alumno, deleitándose cuando aquel por iniciativa propia sostuviera el suéter escolar sobre su pecho a la altura justa que mostrase aquellos llamativos botoncitos que no había dudado en comenzar a pellizcar con una de sus manos mientras la otra se entretenía en rodear la cintura del menor, acercándose para poder atender aquel otro botoncito con su boca, los gemidillos ahogados que comenzaban a llenar el despacho del tutor siendo enmarcados por los dedos del más joven en su cabello alentándole a continuar de manera más atrevida y brusca.

—Nhhh… Profe…sor…— cada nuevo mordisco en su pecho y sobre sus pesoncitos le hacía suspirar y apretar levemente las piernas, cerrando a los costados del torso del profesionista sentando frente a él. —Mhhh…— la mano antes en su cintura bajando hasta sus glúteos le había hecho morderse los labios para evitar gemir demasiado alto, el jalón que sintiera hacerle bajar del escritorio para colocarse sobre las piernas de su maestro no le había tomado con tanta sorpresa como sentir a este último ya completamente erecto contra su trasero. Tan deseoso de hacérselo que contagiaba al menor con ese electrizante sentimiento de impaciencia.

Las manos de Luffy habían bajado hasta el pantalón ajeno, desabrochándole lo suficiente para revelar la palpitante erección rodeada de aquel bello rojizo que había hecho al moreno sonreír ligeramente, empujando al mayor lo suficiente para deleitarse con aquella visión por unos instantes, si antes no se había preguntado cómo luciría el cuerpo de su profesor en la cama ahora moría por saberlo. — ¿Te gusta lo que ves mocoso? — el tono satírico y alegre no dejaba tomar ofensa en esas palabras, con una leve y alegre risa Luffy había comenzado a atender aquella necesitada hombría con sus manos mientras sentía al mayor bajar las propias hasta tener cada una en uno de los glúteos del moreno, abarcándoles casi por completo y separándoles para comenzar a probar de manera juguetona entre ellos con la punta de sus dedos. —¿Ansioso por probarlo? — casi cargándole había forzado al menor a soltar aquella necesitada erección y sostenerse en su lugar de su cuello y hombros mientras colocaba aquel menudo cuerpo sobre la gruesa hombría que ya ardía en deseo de sentirse apresada en lo que prometían ser esas estrechas paredes.

Con un suave movimiento de cadera por parte del moreno no había hecho falta siquiera el hablar para confirmar que efectivamente se sentía ansioso, la leve humedad del líquido preseminal mojando su entrada mientras aquella erección se le restregaba entre los glúteos había hecho a Luffy suspirar profundamente y cuando el mayor comenzara a abrazarle hasta rodear con ambos brazos todo su cuerpo a pesar de la lujuria y el deseo había podido sentir una especie de agradable cariño muy distinto a los que habida sentido hasta el momento.

De alguna manera se sentía de nuevo como un niño entre los brazos de un ser querido; Se sentía protegido.

Luffy no estaba seguro en que momento Shanks había mojado sus dedos pero tras un suave beso en su cuello pudo sentir uno de estos invasivo y casi molesto abriéndose paso entre sus paredes, irrumpiendo esa ilusoria paz de su abrazo.

Apenas ver que aquellas estrechas paredes acomodaban el primero de sus dedos casi a la perfección el profesor no había dudado en introducir el segundo, tijereando un poco en el interior del más joven para probar su elasticidad mientras le llenaba el cuello de suaves besos y acariciaba su espalda con la otra mano, los suaves gemidillos ahogados del más joven en su oído volviéndole cada vez más impaciente.

El moreno había necesitado unos segundos para acostumbrarse a aquel par de dedos pero apenas sintiera estos comenzar a moverse dentro y fuera con más facilidad comenzó a acompañar aquellos movimientos con los de su propio cuerpo, deleitándose en la placentera sensación mientras clavaba sus uñas en el saco del mayor, evitando gemir lo más que le fuera posible. —¿Crees estar listo? — Luffy asintió ante la pregunta y al instante aquellos dedos se habían retirado de su interior para, ahora sobre sus caderas comenzar a guiarle para que pudiera empalarse sobre todo el largo de la hombría del pelirrojo.

—Mhhhh…— un hondo sonido gutural escapo la garganta del pelinegro, mordiendo sus labios procuraba acallarlo lo más posible pero aquello se sentía tan bien que era imposible mantenerse por completo callado, su propia hombría estaba a reventar y eso que era una de las pocas partes que el pelirrojo no había atendido aun, más aun al sentir al más alto ponerse en pie con él sobre aquella prominente erección y hacer que quedase de espaldas sobre el escritorio, si ya estar sentado y repleto había sido delicioso aquel cambio le tenía completamente extasiado, el rostro contorsionado de placer del moreno hacía eco en sus piernas bien aferradas en las caderas de su profesor.

Comenzó a embestirle con fuerza desde un inicio de tal forma que Luffy no había tenido más remedio que buscar la boca del profesor para acallar un poco sus gemidos en un húmedo beso mientras sentía sus ojos comenzar a empañarse con el placer de las penetraciones, sintiendo su propio interior palpitar y tensarse con cada deliciosa intrusión. —S-shanks…— incluso respirar le resultaba difícil, el delicioso vaivén y los labios del maestro recorriéndole el rostro mientras con una de sus manos bajaba a atenderle al ritmo de las embestidas había sido suficiente para hacer al menor comenzar a gotear, no tardaría demasiado en correrse y por la manera como su interior de contraía con fuerza en contra de la gruesa hombría del mayor parecía más que obvio que este también lo sabía.

Shanks le habia sacado de su interior casi por completo para comenzar a empalarle de manera mas pausada pero igual de deliciosa mientras apresaba su miembro con fuerza, impidiendo que pudiera correrse aun si asi lo deseaba.—Dime lo que quieres mocoso…— la voz ronca y excitada del pelirrojo hacia al pequeño estremecer.

—Q..quiero…— pesado y apenas coherente pudo susurrar un poco antes de negar con la cabeza, no podía, simplemente no podía.

—Dímelo, Luffy. — un poco más dulce mientras el ritmo se volvía nuevamente acelerado contra su cuerpo la necesidad de correrse comenzaba a volverse apremiante.

—Quiero… más Shanks… quiero que me hagas terminar…— entreabriendo sus ojos empañados por el placer había podido contemplar con júbilo la satisfecha sonrisa que se dibujara en el rostro de su profesor mientras aligerando el agarre que tenía en su miembro pasaba una de sus manos hasta sus rodillas, haciéndole levantar una de sus piernas a la altura del pecho para con un ronco sonido gutural acabar por vaciarse dentro del más joven al tiempo que la esencia de Luffy se derramaba sobre su mismo estómago.

Ninguno de los dos se movió por unos instantes, el cuerpo de Luffy casi derretido sobre el mueble de madera yacía en una posición extraña pero erótica tras aquel monumental orgasmo, definitivamente no era lo mismo que acostarse con Zoro.—De verdad que eres un viejo pervertido. — había murmurado unos segundos después, con la respiración aun hecha un chaos, y una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios al escuchar la armónica y escandalosa risa de su maestro.

Shanks le gustaba. —y tú un mocoso que acaba de mojar los pantalones, anda y ponte la ropa de deportes. — le escucho mofarse antes de sentir una sonora nalgada para apremiarlo.

Sentándose de inmediato su primera reacción había sido mostrarle la lengua al pelirrojo; Quizá le gustara pero en ocasiones Shanks podía llegar a ser sumamente fastidioso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Llegas tarde de nuevo. — La voz molesta de su hermano había sorprendido a Luffy en el recibidor, desde que Marco hiciera al pecoso dejar su trabajo de medio tiempo aquel se había vuelto un poco más aprensivo y necesitado, de alguna manera aquello que siempre había añorado en aquel momento de su vida al menor de los D le resultaba extrañamente molesto.

—Me eh quedado a con Shanks, como ya te había dicho. — por algún motivo cada que mencionaba a aquel profesor Ace hacia una mueca como si hubiera comida una ciruela acida y no preguntaba demasiado, aun así aquella noche parecía no lo dejaría tan fácil.

—Estás viendo a alguien. — No era una pregunta, Ace sabía que su hermanito andaba por ahí divirtiéndose mientras él tenía que esperar como buena esposa en casa, jamás le había molestado el estar en casa antes y aun ahora no le molestaba en lo absoluto, no, no era eso, pero ver las marcas rojizas que él no había hecho en el cuello de su Luffy le sacaba de quicio.

—¿Y que si estuviera viendo a alguien? —

—A Marco no le agradará eso. —

—Lo que le agrade o no me trae sin cuidado, Marco es tu novio, no el mío, si abrirte de piernas para él ya no te es suficiente para tenerlo contento quizá deberías buscar otras formas de entretenerlo. — Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero Ace había tocado en una fibra sensible y si de por si su relación cada vez se sentía peor meter a Marco en el medio lo hacía aún más doloroso. —A menos que quieras que sea yo quien le entretenga ahora. — sintió la bofetada a penas si doler, su hermano era todavía un poco más fuerte que él pero ya no sentía que pudiera lastimarlo, no de esa forma.

Aun así el corazón de Luffy se había estrujado apenas ver esa mirada de cachorro apaleado en el rostro de su hermano; Ace estaba al borde de las lágrimas, había sido él quien lo golpease pero aun así era el pecoso el que estaba a punto de llorar. De verdad que su hermano era imposible.

Luffy soltó un pequeño suspiro al ver que Ace planeaba retirarse, tomándolo del antebrazo le miro con dureza por unos segundos, no se arrepentía de sus palabras pero cuando era que su hermano se había transformado en lo que era ahora… ¿Dónde había quedado aquel chico fuerte que solía protegerlo? Seguía siendo más bajo que el mayor pero ya no debía levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

De alguna manera era la primera vez que caía en cuenta de que quizá aquello de lo que estaba aún enamorado era solo un recuerdo. —Ace…— Su propia voz ya no era infantil ni aguda, aunque seguía sin ser varonil y gruesa, aun no era un adulto pero tampoco era ya un niño —¿Aun me quieres? ¿A pesar de todo? —

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —

La confusión en la mirada de su hermano era más que obvia, sonriendo de manera dulce y gentil que creía ya no era posible estando cerca del pecoso jalo un poco más al mayor para apresarlo en un apretado abrazo. — Yo todavía te amo Ace. — Al momento de pronunciar aquellas palabras callo en cuenta de que pensara lo que pensara era cierto. —Siempre voy a hacerlo... — La triste realidad era que a pesar de divertirse en camas ajenas jamás lograría olvidarlo.

Sintió a Ace tomar su mano, correspondiendo al abrazo con suma aprensión y necesidad, se amaban, dijeran lo que dijeran la llama de aquel sentimiento aun ardía, en pequeñas brazas que un soplo llevaría lejos pero aun ardían y quizá eso era justo lo que necesitaban, un soplo que les llevase lejos.

—Huye conmigo Ace… no volveré a mirar a nadie. —

"Huye conmigo" ¿Acaso era ese el soplo?

.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	18. Si tan solo

Si tan solo el temblor de las estrellas hubiera sido de frio y no por el temor de saber que su querida compañera vivía en engaño tal que ni siquiera sus voces le alcanzaban ya…

Noche de póker… hacia bastante tiempo que Marco no asistía a una de esas cosas organizadas por su autoproclamado mejor amigo Thatch, en realidad prácticamente desde que el castaño se casara y Marco comenzara a salir con Ace, parecían siglos ya desde aquel entonces aunque en realidad solo habían sido algunos años, probablemente le haría bien a todos, con el reciente divorcio de su supuesto mejor amigo y los problemas que había tenido en casa un cambio de aires sería probablemente lo mejor para todos, al menos así lo había intentado explicar Marco, Ace no se lo tragaba del todo.

—¡No quiero que vallas! ¡Me dejaras solo toda la noche! —

— Luffy estará contigo. —

—Estamos peleados. —

—¿Ahora por qué? —

Ace soltó un pesado suspiro, no podía decirle a Marco que Luffy le había propuesto huir y él, obviamente, le había dicho que eso era una completa tontería.

En esa ocasión Luffy le había dedicado una larga y seria mirada bastante impropia de él y sin decir otra palabra se había marchado a su cuarto. Desde entonces no le hablaba y no iba a empezar ahora, sería incomodo si Lu se llegaba a enterar que le dirigía la palabra para no sentirse solo.

—No importa, no quiero que vallas. —

—Bien. — Por unos instantes Ace había sonreído con el sabor de la victoria. —Lo haremos aquí entonces. — y entonces la victoria se había vuelto amarga.

—¡¿Qué?! —

—Vendrán Izo y Thatch, Jozu aún no confirma y Vista está enfermo así que no vendrá. Ya los conoces a todos, no veo por qué habría de haber algún problema. —

—¿Y supongo que esperaras que me quede en la habitación o algo? —

—Siempre podrías participar, todos los chicos de la oficina siempre preguntan por ti. — Ace no se lo creía, seguro que solo preguntaban por él para saber si seguía manteniendo al mocoso inútil que vivía en su casa. No era que le desagradaran los compañeros de Marco en particular, en realidad la mayoría de ellos eran bastante amables y agradables, el problema era que al estar con ellos podía notar, con mayor fuerza, la enorme diferencia que había en edades y no dejaba de sentirse una clase de niño idiota entre adultos, Hasta Haruta que era más o menos de su edad no dejaba de parecerle un completo extraño riendo por cualquier bobería que dijeran los otros la manera como intentaba llevarse bien con él le parecía sospechosa, Luffy se llevaba mejor con ellos que él, Luffy siempre se llevaba mejor con cualquiera que él, seguramente si Ace se ponía a intentar encajar solo acabaría de mesero, no pensaba volver a sus días de mesero para una fiesta privada, aun si era esa la forma como había conocido a Marco en primer lugar.

A veces deseaba regresar a ser ese chico idiota que pensaba en su novio como la mejor y única persona en el mundo, quizá no lo fuera pero era lo único que tenía, ojala Luffy pudiera entenderlo también.

Marco tenía otras opciones, Ace no. ¿Quién iba realmente a querer a un bueno para nada como lo era él? No tenía trabajo y tampoco había completado los suficientes estudios para conseguir algo que les permitiera vivir a gusta a su hermano y él si se iban de ahí seguro que no tendría siquiera para pagarle la escuela a su hermano, Marco incluso se encargaba de eso, si necesitaban comida, vestido o lo que fuera, era Marco quien se los proveía; Esa maldita sensación de inutilidad no hacía más que crecer con los años. Por más que se esforzara en las cosas no sentía que fuera ni siquiera lo suficientemente bueno cuidando de la casa como para que eso justificara una necesidad hacia su persona.

Desechable y poco importante, eso era todo lo que Ace era, seguro que si se le ocurría huir junto con Luffy todo acabaría en desastre y una vez que Marco se diera cuenta de lo poco que le hacía falta se conseguiría a alguien más de la misma manera que se había metido con su hermano pequeño por unos días en el campamento organizado para celebrar su graduación.

Si ya había sucedido en una ocasión nada le garantizaba que no volviera a suceder y en aquella ocasión las cosas no acabarían de manera tan sencilla, por que dudaba que cualquier nueva conquista del rubio lo quisiera ahí a él y a su hermanito como pequeños lastres molestos rondando sin propósito aparente. Quizá Luffy podía cuidar de sí mismo en el mundo exterior pero Ace no se sentía capaz de cuidar de nadie a esas alturas.

Antes había estado preocupado por su hermano menor, esa necesidad que tenia de protegerle y ayudarle seguía ahí pero Luffy ya no le necesitaba, no estaban en casa de unos padres abusivos ya para necesitar su protección y si comenzaba a pensar en irse quizá era porque finalmente se había cansado de él. Invitarle a huir estaba seguro era solo una confusión del menor, en cuanto tuviera edad suficiente y se diera cuenta de ello seguramente acabaría haciendo su vida lejos de ellos, lejos de él.

Luffy comenzaba a no necesitarle en ningún aspecto y eso dolía.

—Supongo que me lo pensaré. — era una completa mentira, no pensaría nada, no quería estar ahí, pero al menos Marco estaría en casa y no quién sabe dónde y con quien sabe quién.

Ace no era un chico celoso, había dejado de molestarle incluso que su hermano menor y el rubio pudieran acostarse, si el no alcanzaba a satisfacer a ninguno de los dos siendo tan poca cosa suponía que era natural, pero eso y dejar que Marco se fuera con cualquiera eran dos cosas distintas, mejor saber dónde estaba Marco y con quien.

.

.

.

.

Ace era un idiota.

Marco era un idiota.

Luffy realmente no quería saber nada de ellos.

Cada vez veía más a menudo al pelirrojo, a pesar de que al principio Luffy pensara que eso no duraría de alguna forma se había encontrando a si mismo remplazando el tiempo que solía pasar después de clases con Zoro ahora con su profesor.

Shanks era una persona interesante por decir lo menos, aunque también tenía aquellos detalles que no acababan de gustarle se sentía mucho más a gusto en su compañía de lo que con cualquiera de sus compañeros de clases, más a gusto que con su amigo Zoro y, últimamente más a gusto incluso que en casa, aunque eso quizá solo se debiera a la reciente pelea con su hermano ¿Podía llamarse lo que habían tenido realmente una pelea?

Luffy quería que huyeran lejos pero no era como si pudiera ofrecerle a su hermano la vida estable y cómoda a la que estaba acostumbrado con Marco, su única opción era conseguir quizá a alguien más, no pensaba dejar a Ace, pero si esa persona era lo suficientemente buena, quizá y solo quizá podría ayudarlos un poco…

Shanks quizá no era una opción pero le daba cierta esperanza, ya de por si en la escuela el profesor era famoso por ser uno de los más sociales y despreocupados, de tal forma que incluso el hecho de que su apartamento estuviera limpio y ordenado era cosa de sorpresa para Luffy, la primera vez que se habían encontrado en aquel el pequeño apenas si lo creía. —¿Y este lugar es solo tuyo? —

—Mmm… sí y no. Es de cualquier camarada que la necesite. — había dicho el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa bonachona, Shanks siempre parecía tener esa mueca plasmada en el rostro, de tal forma que era casi imposible tomarlo en serio aunque cuando se enojaba podía llegar a dar bastante miedo.

Su respuesta no era exactamente lo que esperaba, ¿Era él un camarada también? ¿Podia hacer uso de esa amabilidad? ¿O solo estaba ahí para satisfacer los deseos egoístas de ambos quedando una categoría por debajo de los amigos de su profesor? La respuesta le aterraba por que no sabia realmente cual quería que esta fuera, aun así no se contendría en preguntar—¡Hey Shanks…! — abrazándose al cuello del profesor se colocó sobre su cuerpo en la cama matrimonial donde hasta hacia unos instantes habían estado retozando, mirándole frente a frente de manera intensa, sin sonreír realmente, la falta de sonrisa siempre parecía darle un aire de seriedad a aquel muchacho. — ¿Si te pidiera traerme a vivir contigo lo harías? Como tu esposa o algo.—

La risa estruendosa del pelirrojo lleno la habitación, de alguna forma lo esperaba así que no dejo que las sensaciones que esa reacción causaba en él se notase de inmediato en su rostro. — ¿No eres un poco joven para pensar en vida matrimonial? — Shanks lo había tomado como una broma pero no lo era, Luffy no estaba riendo del todo, al ver que el muchacho no bromeaba sin embargo una sonrisa un poco más nerviosa se dibujó en las facciones del profesor. —Aun eres menor de edad Luffy. —

—Solo por un año más. — Los dedos de Luffy se enredaban en los cabellos del pelirrojo, eran fibrosos y gruesos, podía tomarlos sin problema alguno por su longitud.

El ambiente no era exactamente pesado pero a Shanks no le agradaba del todo la seriedad de la situación, no le agradaba del todo la seriedad.—Aun así te faltan al menos cien años para dejar de ser un mocoso. — dijo tomando la nariz del menor con una de sus manos y pellizcándola hasta hacer que el otro cerrase los ojos y dejara de verlo de esa manera incriminatoria. — ¿Por qué no te pones la ropa y te llevo a comer algo? Hay un bar aquí cerca donde sirven las mejores costillas en barbiquieu que hallas probado en tu vida. —

A Luffy le habría gustado seguir hablando del asunto pero su estómago parecía tener planes diferentes, a la mención de la comida aquel había gruñido de manera ruidosa, soltó un suspiro y sonrió cual si nada hubiera pasado. — ¡Me comeré todo un kilo de ellas así que más vale que estén deliciosas shi shi shi! — dijo quitándose de encima del pelirrojo para buscar sus ropas regadas por el cuarto, si no pensaba en las cosas estas no podrían afectarle, Shanks no tenía realmente ninguna obligación para con él y esperar otra cosa seria simplemente estúpido.

.

.

.

—¡Luffy! ¿Dónde estuviste hasta tan tarde? — Había esperado llegar a su habitación antes de que su hermano tuviera tiempo a verlo, parecía ser que no corriera con tanta suerte.

—Trabajando. — respondió automáticamente, no era completamente mentira, si tomaba las salidas y regalos como pago aquello que estaba haciendo bien podía considerarse una especie de trabajo si no era una relación y dudaba que llegara a serlo.

—Llamé a tu trabajo y dijeron que habías salido hacía varias horas ¿Sabes lo preocupado que nos tenías? ¿Por qué no contestabas tu celular? ¡Incluso Zoro no sabía nada de ti!— Los gritos y reclamos de su hermano mayor le parecían cada vez más un fastidio.

—Zoro no tendría por qué saber de mí, así como no veo por qué tú y la piña deberían saberlo tampoco— Estaba siendo un malcriado, lo sabía a la perfección, querría haber dicho que estaba bien, que no importaba mucho, que simplemente no quería seguir siendo un estorbo en su relación con Marco pero en su lugar simplemente se había dedicado a ser malcriado y malagradecido ante la preocupación de su hermano. —Yo soy… perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi mismo…—

—Ace, deja en paz al chico. — La voz calmada del rubio a espaldas de su hermano había hecho a ambos tensarse un poco, Luffy bajo su mirada apenas cruzar esta con aquellos ojos ambarinos y profundos por unos instantes, si le estaban defendiendo no lo parecía, no con esa mirada de predador hambriento que veía en Marco, no de la forma que esta se clavo en las marcas de su cuello que por instinto había cubierto de manera nerviosa con su mano en cuanto sintiera la acusación sobre ellas. —Luffy es ya casi un adulto, sabe tomar responsabilidad de sus actos. —

Era como escuchar una sentencia, solo no estaba exactamente seguro a que le estaban sentenciando aun.

Ace se había quedado callado por completo, con las manos de su novio alrededor de la cintura por detrás y la espalda apegada a su pecho debía haber sido una posición cómoda y cariñosa pero su corazón no dejaba de martillar de una manera desenfrenada, quizá algo tuviera que ver con la manera como Marco pretendía acariciar su cadera de forma casi distraída con una de sus manos mientras dejaba salir cada una de sus palabras a su oído, con su aliento caliente haciendo que la temperatura fuera subiendo y todo ello delante de su hermano pequeño.

No tenía consideración, ya no había consideración para ninguno de ellos. — Mañana deberías llegar a casa temprano, tendremos una reunión. —

Aquello había hecho a Ace morderse los labios.—No es una reunión Marco, no quiero a Lu cerca de tus amigos. — las palabras inesperadas habían hecho a Marco bajar su mirada hacia el pecoso, ¿A qué se debía aquella reacción?

—No se trata de que el niño este o no, Ace, Solo le quiero en casa a buena hora a menos que quieras que comience a pasar por el al colegio y a su trabajo de medio tiempo — aunque las palabras habían sido dichas viendo el cabello de Ace era obvio a quien había sido dirigida esa amenaza, Marco no había esperado la réplica, tampoco se había molestado en ver si Luffy huía a su cuarto o no, sabía que a esas alturas no se iba a desobedecer una orden suya.

Una orden… ¿En qué momento la convivencia de esa casa se había vuelto en una dictadura?

—Probablemente deberías comenzar a recogerle después del trabajo. —

Luffy no había alcanzado a escuchar esas últimas palabras de su hermano, la mirada de marco, la forma como había sostenido a su hermano cual si fuera únicamente su posesión, no le agradaban, no le agradaban en lo absoluto y sin embargo un ligero cosquilleo se sentía con solo recordar esa mirada sobre las marcas que había dejado Shanks en su cuello ¿Estaba celoso? No podía ser… no podía ser que aun después de todo Marco siguiera sintiendo algo parecido a celos por él, no tenía ningún derecho… no lo tenía en absoluto…

¿Por qué aquello le hacía feliz?

.

.

.

Continuara.


End file.
